<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not that simple by anshsingh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749522">It's not that simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh'>anshsingh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boons and Prices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, direwolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods have been watching. A decision is made to change things. The world of ASOIAF will not remain the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Val, Jon Snow/Val, Shireen Baratheon/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boons and Prices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wall and Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is something I have been searching for a long time. Since I couldn't find anything close to I wanted, I decided to write it myself. It's inspired by many great fics, and may have some elements of them. Fics like 'The rising sun', 'robb return' etc etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p>
<p>The sun had just started to come up. when he finally got up from the chair. His decision was made. By the dusk of the day, he would leave the wall and go north. There was nothing left for him here. With that in mind, he started packing his belongings.</p>
<p>An hour later, he was done with it. Everything except Longclaw had been packed into two sacks. He was tying the sword behind his back when a knock sounded on the door. A brother of night's watch entered his room a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lord Snow, The lord commander has requested your presence in the mess hall."</p>
<p>He nodded and started following him, internally wondering upon the number of names he had been called over the years. The mess hall was barely half-filled. Even then, the number of free folk was much higher than that of the brother's of the night watch.<br/>The new lord commander was a dour mid-aged, bastard son of a minor lord in The North. Jon had hated his voice since the first time he had heard it acting as Commander Mormont's steward.</p>
<p>"Lord Snow, the new recruits would be taking their vows today. Would you join them today, or you need more time to settle down?"</p>
<p>The last two words, the same ones he had used as an excuse half a moon turn ago, were filled with so much sarcasm, that he was sure even ghost would have rolled his eyes at it.</p>
<p>"No lord commander. I have settled myself as much as it was needed."</p>
<p>He waited for a second before continuing, knowing the entire hall was waiting for his next words.</p>
<p>"But I won't be taking the vows of Night's Watch, ever again."</p>
<p>His eyes were locked with those of the lord commander at the last two words. As expected, all the muttering in the hall stopped. The atmosphere immediately became tense. He saw both, his former brothers and the free-folk clutching their weapons. Before the situation could turn violent, the lord commander spoke up.</p>
<p>"You will leave the castle black before mid-day, Lord Snow. I will inform Kingslanding and Winterfell about your decision."</p>
<p>He nodded and left the room, not saying anything in response. He had already planned on leaving, just not in the direction the lord commander was expecting him to.</p>
<p>As he returned to his room, Tormund came in thundering through the door.</p>
<p>"King crow, where will you go. The kneelers will kill you if you go back to them."</p>
<p>He chuckled at the worried undertone of the words. How the times change.</p>
<p>"No Tormund. My life on this side of The Wall is over. The North is where I would be heading."</p>
<p>He bent to pick up the sacks, not seeing the worried expression go through Tormund's face. When he turned back, Tormund threw his arms around him, dragging him out of the door.</p>
<p>"Aye, you would finally be a free folk, snow. Let's leave this cursed place together."</p>
<p>A few hours later found him exiting the tunnel beneath the wall on the northern side. As the last of Tormund's people stepped out, he turned to look back, wondering what his ancestors would think of this moment.</p>
<p>The last known son of Valyria, taking the first step on his final journey. His thoughts ranged from the 40 dragonlords to Aegon and his sister-wives and finally his father. What would they say, when he finally meets them in the afterlife, if he was granted one. With one final look, he turned towards the North, leaving behind everything he had known from his birth in the tower of joy, all those years ago. He never knew that these actions were being noticed by some very powerful beings. </p>
<p>Far in the south, in a large red palace, a King took a breath of relief.</p>
<p>Somewhere, someone else noticed, that after 22 years, House Stark had finally destroyed House Targaryen.</p>
<p>(Two moon turns later)</p>
<p>He was washing his hands in his hut when Tormund's roaring voice accompanied the rattling of his door.</p>
<p>"Snow, come out. My daughter killed her first deer today. Come, we are celebrating."</p>
<p>He laughed at the already drunk voice of Tormund and opened the door to step out. As expected, Tormund was there, with a big full mug of ale in his hand. The person standing next to him was also of no surprise.</p>
<p>Val, the wilding princess had been following him since he had left the wall. She had insisted he had stolen her but respected his wish to not push for anything until he was ready. She didn't know that he was never going to be ready.</p>
<p>As he sat on the log around the fire, a small body immediately climbed into his lap. Queenie, Tormund's youngest daughter, had taken to doing so every time she was around.  He raised her to sit on his leg, as she rambled on about her first kill.</p>
<p>Sometime later he saw three women and an old man approaching Tormund and Val, with their fingers pointing in his direction. An irritated sigh left his throat, which queenie caught on immediately. Some anger must have been visible on his face, because she immediately jumped off his leg, and rushed away. He would have followed her, but he wanted some answers now. The pointing and muttering had been going on since his first day with them, and he was starting to get irritated with it. </p>
<p>"Tormund, what is it? What do they want?"</p>
<p>"Nothing to worry about..."</p>
<p>One of the older women interrupted him.</p>
<p>"We want you to leave Jon Snow. You are a kin slayer. You bring bad luck. You must not be welcomed with us."</p>
<p>The small world, which had made with a lot of effort since leaving the wall, crashed.</p>
<p>(Early morning, next day)</p>
<p>As he tied his sword to one of the packs on the horse, the sound of twigs breaking caught his attention. His body tensed, as his mind recognized the heavy steps. Turning around, he saw Ghost, Tormund, and Val standing in front of his hut. No one said anything for a long time. Finally, Tormund was the one to break the silence. Gathering him in a bear hug, he spoke with a sad voice.</p>
<p>"I will miss you, snow. Will we see you again?"</p>
<p>"If gods will it, we will meet again my friend."</p>
<p>Tormund stepped back as he turned towards Val. The warrior princess, who had made it clear she wanted him for a long time, had tears in her eyes. He wiped the tears off, having grown fond of those deep blue eyes in all the time they had worked together. There was a question on her face. And he knew the answer.</p>
<p>"You have people depending on you here."</p>
<p>Resignation was clear on her face as she nodded. He stepped up to give her a small kiss.</p>
<p>"Maybe in the next life, Val." (He would laugh one day remembering this moment.)</p>
<p>She nodded again and left, her eyes full of tears. He took a minute to compose himself, wondering about the what if's. Finally, he turned to his oldest companion.</p>
<p>Ghost, the last of his siblings, was now as tall as him. Even with all the scars, he had received over the years, the dire wolf still looked fearsome.</p>
<p>He touched his head to his friend's snout.</p>
<p>"Not this time my friend. I am afraid this is the end of our journey together. It is only me from here on."</p>
<p>The feeling of understanding went through him as  Ghost stepped back a few steps. Raising his head, his flurry friend let loose a loud howl.</p>
<p>A familiar pain, but much much worse than before, went through him. Deep inside him, something broke and dissolved, leaving him feeling empty. His entire body jerked and he fell on his knees. Fortunately, Tormund grabbed him before he could face plant himself. Taking a few moments to drown the pain, he looked towards Ghost. The dire wolf too had fallen its knees and was panting heavily. He knew what had happened. Ghost had broken the bond they had forged in all these years.  He had felt the same pain earlier when Rheagal had drowned.</p>
<p>"Protect Tormund and his family, My friend."</p>
<p>Ghost stared at him for a moment, and then turned and left. He kept his eyes on his friend, storing the last sight he would have of him, for however long he may live.</p>
<p>Giving a final nod to Tormund, he mounted his horse, leaving without looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon meets the Gods and learns something horrific.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, nothing in this story belongs to me except the plot line. So credit where credit is due.</p>
<p>Second some part of this chapter is inspired by another fic I read a long time ago. So if anyone recognizes it, do tell me.</p>
<p>There is enough material for one more chapter after this. After that the updates will come at the same time as other fics.</p>
<p>So be safe and keep reading :D.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p>
<p>As soon as his pack was over the ridge, he fell back on the ground, breathing like a horse who had run from Winterfell to Castle Cerwyn without stopping. He laid there for quite a long time before his mind caught up with an important fact. His fall had not been painful and the reason behind that was quite clear. Rather than cold hard earth, it was a layer of snow beneath him. His mind immediately went back to the last time he had fallen in the snow, muscle memories working overtime to bring him back to his feet. A second later, his sword was out of the scabbard as he turned to look around. </p>
<p>The sight which greeted his eyes amazed him in a way like never before. White snow was covering everything as far as he could see. A sharp difference from the plains below the mountain he had climbed on.</p>
<p>(A moon's turn and six days ago)</p>
<p>After leaving the free folks, he had ridden in the northern direction, intending to keep moving till he saw something worth stopping. Since the snow and ice had melted since night king's death, he had reached The Thenn valley in less than a moon's turn. Barely a few people of the tribe had survived after everything, and they were taking their time before returning here. He had met some of them on his journey from the wall. </p>
<p>After spending two days in the valley, he had started the only known perilous part of his journey, climbing the Frostfangs mountains. Even with the melting ice and lack of the constant blizzard, it was cold enough that one of his two horses died in the middle of the climb. He had left behind all except one pack on the surviving horse, choosing only to bring a few clothes, his sword, as much meat as he could pack and a few more items. </p>
<p>But tired of exhaustion, he had chosen the wrong path. Instead of taking him on the top of the mountain, the path had curved midway, and brought him on the other side of the mountain, towards the land of always winter. For a moment, he had wondered about going back, as he had always wanted to climb its peak. But one look at his horse had stopped that thought. His companion looked like he was ready to die, with all the breezing and staggering. He had decided to camp there, before moving any forward.</p>
<p>As the sun went down the next day, he finally reached the plains below the mountain. Although there was a stretch of green area, but it was not much. There was another line of mountains, starting barely two leagues from where he was standing. After considering everything, he decided to free his horse. The animal was not looking like it would survive another climb. He had stayed in the plains for another two days before starting to climb again. This time he had only carried his sword, ropes, one set of extra clothes, and all the meat he could carry in his pack. It took him three days of walking before he came to a steep climb that would lead to the mountain peak. After resting for one night, he had started the climb early morning and reached the topmost ledge by midday. He had left his pack there, and climbed up the rest of the way, deciding to pull it up when he reached on top. And here he was.</p>
<p>After admiring the familiar view of snow for a long time, he started making camp there. He had an important decision to make now, whether to continue moving forward or return. The former was one which he preferred, but the lack of vegetation he could see on the way forwards was a big issue. He would never survive for a long time without fire. Also, there was a matter of food. He had some meat still in his pack, but even if he rationed it, it would be finished within three days. With a sigh, he started collecting some wood still lying around, intending to decide everything the next morning. </p>
<p>Late in the night, something woke him up. It took him some time to trust his ears, but he was sure. The fire which should have gone out by now was crackling heavily, and there was the sound of people speaking. He drew his sword from the scabbard and moved towards the opening of his tent slowly. The scene around the fire was unbelievable.</p>
<p> Four people were sitting on the logs around the now roaring fire. While he couldn't see the person closest to him, the other three did not look like someone who would be present this far north. One of them was a middle-aged man, dressed in red color robes and red hair, while the other man had silver hair like his ancestors, and the most aristocratic face he had ever seen. There was something familiar on his face, but he couldn't identify it. The third person was an old female, wearing clothes unsuitable for the cold, with a trident laid in her lap. He was trying to decide a course of action when the man in red robes caught sight of him.</p>
<p>"Ah Jon snow, finally awake huh. Join us."</p>
<p>Noticing that they did not look ready for a fight, he stepped towards the fire, holding his sword ready on the side. As he took a seat on one of the logs, which had not been present there earlier, the man in red robe clapped him on his back. </p>
<p>"It's wonderful to meet you again, Jon snow. And this time you are even alive."</p>
<p>So many questions and thoughts arose in his mind at once, that he froze on his seat. The man with silver hair must have noticed it because he turned to speak to him next.</p>
<p>"Ignore him for the moment, Aemon. He likes his japes too much."</p>
<p>The mention of his real name broke him from his frozen state. Gripping his sword, he snarled.</p>
<p>"Who are you guys? And how do you know that name?"</p>
<p>While the two men smirked at the same time, they turned to look towards the fourth member of their group. Absent-mindedly noticing the old woman's raised eyebrows, he also turned towards the last person. Once again the feeling of familiarity struck him hard. The man was old, with a black beard and body like greatjon, but face somewhat his father. (Uncle, not father, his mind supplied). His eyes though were filled with amusement.</p>
<p>"There are a lot of names for us young man. But you know us The Old gods, R'hllor, The god of Valyria, and Mother Rhoyne."</p>
<p>With each name, the man had pointed to one member of the group. Jon's body had fallen on one knee without any thought, with his head bowed.</p>
<p>"My lords."</p>
<p>A second later, he added.</p>
<p>"And My lady."</p>
<p>He was sure the one crackling with laughter was R'hllor. A soft female voice addressed him.</p>
<p>"You are trusting our words with proof, snow?"</p>
<p>"The logs, clothes, and fire are proof enough, My lady."</p>
<p>He saw her turning towards the God of Valyria and the Old gods.</p>
<p>"He is not an idiot, at least. I agree with your choice."</p>
<p>The god of Valyria spoke up then.</p>
<p>"Take a seat, Aemon Targaryen. We have a lot to discuss."</p>
<p>Placing his sword at side, he took his seat again.<br/>The old god addressed him again.</p>
<p>"So Jon snow, what do you think why are we meeting you here?"</p>
<p>"To punish me, My lord."</p>
<p>"Oh, do tell me what do you think you should be punished for."</p>
<p>He thought immediately went back to that fateful day in King's landing. </p>
<p>"Me stabbing my chosen queen. Kin-slaying. The betrayal she faced by me. There are many, my lord."</p>
<p>The god of Valyria was the first to speak.</p>
<p>"Let's make one thing clear, Aemon. Killing Daenerys Targaryen was not one of your sins. Killing your aunt was, killing your queen was, but killing the madwoman she had become, was not."</p>
<p>"But I stabbed her when she trusted me. I betrayed her."</p>
<p>"Yes, you did. You did a lot of cowardly things and betrayed her. Her closest allies did too, many times in her life. But nothing excuses the death of 400,000 people by her hand. She did that by her own decision. Nothing forced her. She was feeling grief and anger, so she did it. You did the right thing by killing her or things would have deteriorated even further."</p>
<p>He didn't reply for some time. But when he spoke, everything he had thought, but never told anyone, came out.</p>
<p>"Aye, My lord. I know that. I didn't feel any regret for killing her. Whatever I felt, was for killing my last family member, my queen, and the woman I loved. The one person in the world who loved me for who I was, not what I was."</p>
<p>Mother Rhoyne's voice did not hold the same tone her words did.</p>
<p>"Your siblings loved you too, didn't they snow?"</p>
<p>His reply held the truth, what he had felt over the years.</p>
<p>"I never knew my lady. My only sister died even before I was born, killed by more than a hundred wounds from a knife. My elder brother died with his head bashed, before his first name day. But I assume you were talking about my cousins. Sansa and Arya may have loved me at some time. But I lost Sansa's love when she started believing her mother, and Arya's when she escaped from the king's landing. After that, the love was gone. Bran's head was filled with stories about the knights, and many times he too behaved like Sansa. The only one to love me was Robb and Rickon. Even then Robb had his moments."</p>
<p>His eyes had torn up by the end. </p>
<p>"Yet, you still told your sisters about your secret, even when the woman you loved, asked you not to."</p>
<p>"Aye, My lady. There was a little hope still left inside me. It died some days later."</p>
<p>There was a heavy silence left after that. No one spoke for some time. He lifted his head to see all the gods staring at the Old god. After a few moments, he gave a small nod.</p>
<p>"There are some things you need to Jon Snow."</p>
<p>"What, My lord."</p>
<p>"The Night King is not dead, Jon Snow."</p>
<p>His heart lurched.</p>
<p>"No, Arya.."</p>
<p>"Arya Stark killed his physical body. His essence still lives on."</p>
<p>His mind went on the obvious answer.</p>
<p>"Bran?"</p>
<p>This time the reply was filled with derision.</p>
<p>"No, the three-eyed raven is himself. The essence that left Night king's body transferred itself into the person closest to it."</p>
<p>Horror filled him.</p>
<p>"Arya."</p>
<p>"Aye, your younger cousin now holds the essence in her body."</p>
<p>His thoughts immediately came to why they were here. He said in a resigned voice.</p>
<p>"You want me to kill her. How many of my kin do I have to kill before my death."</p>
<p>Mother Rhoyne's voice was soft this time.</p>
<p>"No Jon Snow. That's not we want."</p>
<p>R'hllor finally spoke up too.</p>
<p>"And you cannot kill her. By the time you find her, the essence will change her. She will be not killed easily now."</p>
<p>"Then how can I stop her."</p>
<p>"You can't. A few years from now, the essence would change her mind completely. She will return to the north once again, to take her place as the new Night queen. But this time the essence will make her assassinate the three-eyed raven before coming here. And since your overconfident younger cousin has decided to not select his successor or even look for him or her, the powers of three-eyed raven will fade with his death. When the night queen comes back after building her power, nothing will there to stop the death and destruction."</p>
<p>His thoughts were resigned now.</p>
<p>"How much time do we have?"</p>
<p>R'hllor turned to point at another mountain many leagues away.</p>
<p>"The ice fort of great other is beyond that mountain. Once she reaches there, it will be a matter of a few decades, before she is ready."</p>
<p>"That's why this area is covered in the snow."</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>All his thoughts had disappeared now. His mind was empty.</p>
<p>"Is that why you are here my lord. Is this my punishment? Knowing that I failed in everything I ever did. Knowing I can do nothing but watch as my cousin becomes a monster and kills every living soul."</p>
<p>The old god answered.</p>
<p>"Yes and No, Jon Snow."</p>
<p>"I don't understand my lord."</p>
<p>"You will, but not right now. Rest today young man. We have some tasks to complete before we answer you. We will meet you again, tomorrow."</p>
<p>With that, all of them faded from where they were sitting, leaving behind 4 logs, a crackling fire and a broken man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/reviews/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boons and Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gods tell him everything. He has to make some choices. Someone else joins him for the journey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be changing a lot of things from cannon. Things which may have been clear in cannon, would be something else here. And guys please don't fight in comments section. I had to delete more than 8 comments because it was getting ugly. Everyone had their own views. So keep it simple.</p>
<p>And I hate the tully's, Catelyn specially. So there will be a heavy and proper bashing and misfortunes for her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he had been suggested by gods to do so, he couldn't sleep. The thought that he had failed pretty much everything in his life, and his young cousin would pay for that, kept him awake. As the sun rose in the sky, he waited for the gods to arrive, but they didn't. He kept on waiting. But when the sun started going down, he was ready to mark the last night's conversation as imagination, with only the presence of the logs stopping him. </p>
<p>The sound of fire, which had gone out sometime in the morning, crackling once again, woke him up. The gods had arrived finally and were discussing something among themselves. Checking his position,  he felt the need to slap himself. He had fallen asleep where he was sitting, with his legs on one side of the log, and head on other. He started moving silently so that no one would notice, but he failed even in that.</p>
<p>His legs slipped from the logs, and he fell face-first on the snow. This time the laughing voice of God of Valyria sounded right along with the crackling of R'hllor.</p>
<p>"That's an interesting position to sleep, Aemon Targaryen. Rarely have I seen someone sleepover a log before."</p>
<p>"I am sorry, my lord. I was.."</p>
<p>The old god waved him off.</p>
<p>"Yes, We saw. Not an issue, young man. I apologize for making you wait. The tasks we had to do, took much longer to complete than we had thought."</p>
<p>He didn't know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent.</p>
<p>"As I told you yesterday, making you learn about what is going to happen, is a part of your punishment,  and part of something else."</p>
<p>"Something else, My lord."</p>
<p>"Yes, Jon Snow. Tell me if you could go back and change everything, would you do it?"</p>
<p>His response was immediate.</p>
<p>"Yes, My lord."</p>
<p>"What would you change?"</p>
<p>The answer to that took it's time to form in his mind.</p>
<p>"A lot of things, My Lord. A lot of things."</p>
<p>"Then you are in luck Jon snow. We will be sending you back in time."</p>
<p>"Than.."</p>
<p>"I have not yet finished speaking, young man."</p>
<p>All the excitement he had, disappeared immediately, replaced with shame.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, my lord."</p>
<p>"Keep to your manners. As I said we will be sending you back in time, but not in this world."</p>
<p>The old god had stopped speaking, so he asked his question.</p>
<p>"This world my lord?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Young man. There are multiple worlds out there. Almost all of them differ in one way or another from this one. One where Aegon and his sister-wives never became king and queens, one where Queen Rhaenys survived. One where the Targaryen's were wiped out in the doom too. The difference in those events made those world much different from yours."</p>
<p>As his mind went over everything the god had said, a question arose in it.</p>
<p>"Why me, My lord. It doesn't look like punishment."</p>
<p>"It is a punishment, young man. The pain that you will feel while we send your soul to another world, will be much worse than anything you have ever felt. Also, the new world will have a new duty, a big burden on your shoulders to complete. It will be years before you feel any type of rest."</p>
<p>"I am ready for that, my lord."</p>
<p>"We know. That's why you were chosen to do so. Any other question, before we proceed?"</p>
<p>"What about this world, my lord?"</p>
<p>"This world is doomed. There is nothing you can do to save it. Remember everything that happened here, but forget what you know about its future."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and started accepting everything.</p>
<p>"Aye, My lord."</p>
<p>The God of Valyria was the one to speak now.</p>
<p>"The world in which you would be sent is quite different from this one. Your family is still alive there. Your father, siblings, grandmother, uncle and some more."</p>
<p>The missing mention of his mother did not go unnoticed by him.</p>
<p>"House Targaryen still rules the seven kingdoms, but not as they used to do before. The rebellion happened there too but did not succeed. Prince Rheagar managed to talk to Ned Stark before the battle. The north along with Vale and the Royal Army marched to the Kings landing. Aerys Targaryen was removed from his position as a King, and sentenced to the black cells, where he died a few years later."</p>
<p>"So I would be raised along with my siblings, my lord?"</p>
<p>"No. Ned Stark still rode towards the Tower of Joy. Lyanna Targaryen once again died in childbirth, but this time, there were two children were born there. <br/> Ned Stark killed the Targaryen guards at the tower and claimed you as his bastard son. Your twin sister, luckily looked like a Targaryen princess, so was given to the Royal family while you, who looked like a northern child, was taken to Winterfell."</p>
<p>"He would never do such a thing.."</p>
<p>The old god cut his protest mid-off.</p>
<p>"Why, Jon snow. Tell me why Ned stark would never do such a thing."</p>
<p>"He is an honorable man"</p>
<p>"You know what Ned Stark has done in this world. Tell me which of his actions makes him so honourable."</p>
<p>He wanted to speak, to defend the man he had once considered his father, but nothing came in his mind.</p>
<p>The god started speaking again.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Now I will tell you what makes him a lord without much honor. He rebelled against his liege lord. Even if it was worthy reasons, he still did rebel. There was nothing honorable with that. He protested little when bodies of your sibling and stepmother were laid before him, and never pursued the matter again. He let a prince of the realm live his life as a bastard and was okay with sending him to a place filled with murderers, rapists, not to mentions Targaryen loyalist sent to the wall. If he had been honorable, he would have made sure you got what was rightfully yours. Ned Stark, just like other northern lords, was a simple man who hid behind the veil of honor, to do what he thought was right."</p>
<p>There was so much truth in that statement, that he avoided thinking about it, while his mind still tried to defend that man.</p>
<p>"He was a good lord."</p>
<p>The old god voice was filled with anger.</p>
<p>"No, Eddard Stark was the worst person to rule over the North ever since House Stark became King's house. He was the man who constructed a sept in Winterfell, the place which is considered the heart of the north. He achieved what millions of Andals had failed to do. The trust level between him and his bannerman was quite clear, as many of them betrayed his family as soon as he was dead. For all his saying that a pack survives, he never taught his children to do so. His eldest son went back on his words, his eldest daughter sacrificed her family many times knowingly, to become the queen. His youngest children were no better. Bran Stark wanted to be king, so he became one by doing many dishonorable acts. Rickon was the only one who never did anything wrong, but it may be because he never got a chance to do something. So yes, Ned stark is capable of doing it."</p>
<p>Any protest he had in his heart, had left by now. </p>
<p>"So, Ned Stark raised you as a bastard son. It wasn't completely malicious by his part. He wanted a part of sister close to him, so he kept you at Winterfell. The relation between the Kingslanding and Winterfell was strained after the war, so the royal family never visited the castle, leaving you with the identity of Ned Stark's son."</p>
<p>The silence after that was long and deep. He decided to ignore the emotional part and foxed his mind on what he wanted to know.</p>
<p>"Why this world, My lord. As you said, some worlds may be less different than this one. Why not send me there. With fewer differences, things would be much easier for me."</p>
<p>A frown formed on the old god's face, while others turned serious.</p>
<p>"For reason that you don't need to know, the night king's body of that world not only contains its essence, but it has also become a channel for great other's power. The night king will be much more powerful and deadly than the one of this world. If he wins in that world, the great other will finally be in a position to threaten us. And that cannot be allowed, Jon snow."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't the essence transfer to me, If I manage to kill it."</p>
<p>"There is no If about Jon snow. You have to kill him. For your other question, have you heard about the prophecy of ice and fire."</p>
<p>"Bran mentioned it, but never explained it."</p>
<p>"As expected. You don't need to know the entire thing, just the meaning. It said that 'a prince who was promised' will be 'born from ice and fire', who will be 'Azor Ahai reborn' and will stand against the others.' The prophecy was made for a reason, Jon snow. I am sure you understand what I mean."</p>
<p>"I was supposed to kill the Night King."</p>
<p>"Yes. If you had been the one to strike him, the essence would have died too. In the other world, make sure you are the one to do it. If not, kill whoever is the one who did it."</p>
<p>"Understood, My lord."</p>
<p>"Very well. There are still a lot of minor things that you need to know, but not right now. We will meet you again in the new world when it is needed. Your soul will be sent to the body of a 10-year-old Jon snow."</p>
<p>"And what will happen soul of that Jon Snow, my lord?"</p>
<p>"The moment when your soul will enter his body, he would have been dead for a few minutes, due to injury to his body, and starvation."</p>
<p>He knew the reason behind his alternate self's death immediately.</p>
<p>"Lady Catelyn"</p>
<p>"Yes. In a spar between him and Theon, he stuck Jon when he was talking to Robb after winning the spar. In the following scuffle, Robb got a cut on his hand, and Catelyn decided to lock Jon in his room without any food or care. He died in the night."</p>
<p>A deep anger, that he had compressed long before, became alive again. Catelyn Tully would pay, for everything she had done in both the worlds.</p>
<p>"Now, there are some boons that we can grant you. But they come at a price, young man."</p>
<p>"What boons my lord?"</p>
<p>"You can decide the name of three other people, right now, who would gain the memories of this world when you want them to. But remember, you would lose something for every one of them. And if you refuse to accept the price, the boon will be lost.<br/>Each of us will accept only one name."</p>
<p>"Who would I lose, My lord?"</p>
<p>"It will depend on whom you choose, young man. You would have to make many hard decisions in the future. You can think this as the first of many."</p>
<p>He went through the names of numerous people. There were his friends that he wanted to be with him. But he had to stop thinking like Jon Snow instead, he had to do what Aemon Targaryen would do. One name came up repeatedly while deciding.</p>
<p>"Robb Stark."</p>
<p>The old god spoke again.</p>
<p>"I will grant the next world's  Robb Stark, Son of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully, the memories of this world's Robb Stark. For a cousin's life, the payment will be your uncle's life. Maester Aemon Targaryen will die the day Robb Stark remembers."</p>
<p>A wave of grief hit him. He would lose his great uncle again. Then the first part caught his attention.</p>
<p>"My uncle Brandon Stark is the lord paramount of the north then?"</p>
<p>The old god had a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"No. Brandon Stark died in King's landing by choking on a rope."</p>
<p>"Then.."</p>
<p>"Yes Catelyn Tully has hidden the name of his true father, and Ned Stark does not know that."</p>
<p>"Is he.."</p>
<p>"No. Brandon Stark married Catelyn Tully secretly in a small ceremony before leaving. The only one except them to know was a Septon and Lysa Tully. The Septon disappeared during the rebellion. Catelyn Tully had him killed before she was married to Eddard Stark. Think about it later. Choose the second name."</p>
<p>His second choice was clear. He would need the man, more than he needed Robb. </p>
<p>"Tormund Giantsbane."</p>
<p>R'hillor spoke up this time.</p>
<p>"That mad fucker. Very well. I will grant you this boon. The new world's Tormund Gaintsbane, father of Dacey, Lyra, Jorelle, and Lyanna Mormont will receive the memories of his alternate self of this world. For a friend's life, the payment will be another friend's life. The egg containing the dragon Rhaegal will turn into stone the day Tormund Giantsbane remembers."</p>
<p>Everything froze.</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Do you reject this price, Jon Snow?"</p>
<p>He didn't reply for a long time. Pushing his emotions down, he considered everything. Rhaegal would be helpful in the great war, but a trusting and capable Tormund would help him much more. The free folks will listen to him. He will also be able to convince Mance. His decision was made. Mentally saying goodbye to his friend, he spoke to the red god.</p>
<p>"I accept the price."</p>
<p>"Very well. The last name now, Jon snow.</p>
<p>His heart took the matter in its hands now, his mouth opening without any decision from his mind. He was thinking about Sir Davos, but someone else's name came out.</p>
<p>"Val."</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, Mother Rhoyne's chuckle filled the area.</p>
<p>"I knew you didn't love Daenerys. I will grant you this boon. The new world's Val, sister of Dalla will receive the memories of her alternate self of this world. The price for a lover's life will be your ability to have children, Jon Snow. But if the conditions become such that you are the last alive or still capable male of house Targaryen, you will be able to have two children. One with your lover, and one with a woman having the blood of old Valyria in her."</p>
<p>He had stopped thinking about children a long time ago, so he let it go.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lady."</p>
<p>The god of Valyria spoke up finally. </p>
<p>"Since you have chosen three names, I will give you a boon, which you will need. Along with the knowledge of how to hatch dragon eggs, I will also provide you with two dragons. The knowledge will be a gift with no price, but the dragons will be considered a boon, so a price is there. For each dragon's life, two dire wolves of your cousins will die as soon as they are born. I will allow you to choose the name of four dire wolves."</p>
<p>The choice was not difficult. With Rhaegal gone, he needed Ghost. The other one was Greywind, as Robb would need him in the future. None of his other cousins cared about their companions in this world, except Rickon maybe. But Robb's need outweighed his.</p>
<p>"Lady, Nymeria, Summer, and Shaggydog."</p>
<p>"Good choice, Aemon Targaryen."</p>
<p>R'hllor addressed him again.</p>
<p>"There are two people who want to meet you before we send you to the next. We will give you some time with them. Listen to what they have to say."</p>
<p>Not knowing who would like to meet him, he nodded.</p>
<p>As the gods faded, a light wind started blowing. A dense mist started forming in two places. He recognized the clearing forms immediately. The punch on his face was expected from one of them, the slap from second was not. Daenerys Targaryen and Lyanna Stark were of the same height, and apparently packed the same amount of power in their hits.</p>
<p>His aunt was the first one to speak.</p>
<p>"You killed me. You betrayed me. Never tried to talk to me. What do you have to say for yourself?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry I killed you Dany. But you could not be allowed to continue. I am ready to accept whatever punishment you want to give me, but I will never regret my decision."</p>
<p>She didn't say anything, taking a step back and waving his mother ahead.</p>
<p>"My son."</p>
<p>"Mother"</p>
<p>Her eyes while full of tears were filled with anger.</p>
<p>"I am disappointed in you, Aemon. The entire family is. There are so many things I have to say to you, but we don't have much time. So listen clearly, my son. My brother, who is paying for everything he did, never let you be a wolf. So you will never again hide behind things like honor. You will protect your family in the new world as a Dragon does. Use your inner wolf if needed, but never again become one. Promise me."</p>
<p>"I promise, mother."</p>
<p>He could see both women starting to fade.</p>
<p>"No.."</p>
<p>Daenerys glared at him, her anger evident.</p>
<p>"Find and protect my friends, Jon snow. Promise me you will care for them and my alternate self."</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>She must have seen something on her face because her face softened a little.</p>
<p>"There is someone who will accompany you to the new world, Nephew."</p>
<p>He was wondering about the person's identity when a loud familiar screech sounded behind him. As he turned around, he already knew. </p>
<p>Drogon landed heavily some distance from him, throwing a lot of snow in the air. The black dragon's eyes were fixed on Daenerys's form, who walked towards his hulking figure.</p>
<p>"Drogon needs to learn a lot of things. You will know how ad when to do it. Make sure he does it."</p>
<p>He had no idea how he could teach a dragon who might hate him. The thought of payment for another dragon also came in his mind. His thoughts must have been visible on his face because she chuckled.</p>
<p>"He does not hate you, and he will listen to you. As Drogon will choose a rider from my alternate's self children only, his presence will not be considered a boon, so no payment will be needed."</p>
<p>With a final brush against the dragon's snout, she faded. He ignored the dragon staring at him and turned to face his mother. Her nearly faded form walked towards him and gathered him in a hug.</p>
<p>"I love you my Dragonwolf. All three of us do. Never forget that."</p>
<p>"Three, mother?"</p>
<p>Her mother laughed a little.</p>
<p>"Elia was my wife, as much as she was Rhaeger's."</p>
<p>He nodded, understanding what she was saying.</p>
<p>Giving a small kiss on his forehead, the ghostly form of Lyanna Stark faded away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any review/comments/suggestion are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon leaves the known world for an unknown one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p>
<p>He was still staring at the spot where his mother's form had faded when the gods came back.</p>
<p>"Aye you ready, Jon Snow?"</p>
<p>He did not know whether he was, but he still nodded.</p>
<p>"As it is your soul that will be traveling to the other world, your body needs to be destroyed to free it."</p>
<p>He knew what the god was pointing at.</p>
<p>"Drogon will burn me."</p>
<p>"Yes, young man. The dragon will burn your body. We will not let you feel the pain of burning, but the pain your soul will feel while leaving the body cannot be avoided."</p>
<p>Pain was his old friend, but he still prepared himself mentally. Thinking about dragon fire brought up another question.</p>
<p>"What about Drogon? How will he travel to the new world?"</p>
<p>"He is a dragon, young man. His body has enough magic that with a little help from us and his mother, he would be able to cross the boundaries between the worlds easily."</p>
<p>"How will Daenerys help him?"</p>
<p>There was an emotion on the old god's face, but it disappeared before he could identify it.</p>
<p>"Her soul will provide the additional energy that Drogon needs."</p>
<p>"will it harm her?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Jon Snow. She has accepted the price for her help, and it was the correct choice. She will be paying for her act in Kingslanding for a long time before she gets any rest."</p>
<p>He wanted to say something but knew it was out of his hands. So he just nodded.</p>
<p>"I am ready."</p>
<p>"Drop Longclaw near Drogon. He will carry your sword to the new world."</p>
<p>He dropped the sword near the dragon, who grabbed it in one of its claws.</p>
<p>"When your soul enters your new body, it will take some time to acclimate itself. Keep in mind it's a young underfed 9-year-old child's body, not a 20 years old man's body."</p>
<p>"Aye"</p>
<p>He could see drogon's mouth opening up, the fire visible deep inside.</p>
<p>"We will meet soon, Jon Snow."</p>
<p>He had just closed his eyes when a rush of hot air hit him, and everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain, that was all felt. it felt like something was removing was tearing him apart. Everything was on fire, and it was like thousands of knives were entering and leaving his body at the same moment. There was a sound of rushing, his entire being was being stretched and pushed roughly. And then the feeling of stretching stopped, replaced by one of drowning. He was being pushed in a small place. He could not take it anymore, it was too much, too much, stop.</p>
<p>When his eyes opened again, the first thing he saw was little light peeking through the sole window in his room. His body was in so many types of pain, that he didn't know where to start. He was sure there was a large amount of pain coming from his back and stomach, one of his ears was burning, and he was having trouble breathing. Everything apart from that was unexplainable. It took him some time to remember where he was exactly. Looking around he was happy to see that in this world, he had the same room as in his old world. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his hands on the bed, and after a few moments, was standing on his unstable legs.</p>
<p>Since he was not bleeding anywhere, not did anything look like it was broken, he decided to solve the issue of hunger first. The kitchen was not far from his room, so he started moving towards the door. Catelyn never used to lock his door in the old world, so he was hoping the same case was here. Unfortunately, it was not so. The door was locked, and he didn't have the strength to push it. He decided to use a more risky way.</p>
<p>Climbing out of the window was easier said than done. The window was high on the wall and was barely large enough for him to pass through. The main problem started once you climbed out of it. Because once you did, you would be in the courtyard of the castle, and there were guards stationed around. He could not allow any of them to know his movements. He was sure the gods were helping him somehow because none of the guards noticed him crossing the courtyard towards the kitchen. He stole some leftover bread and cooked meat from the kitchen, and sneaked into the Godswood, knowing that no one will be there for a long time.</p>
<p>As he devoured the food, his mind was going through a large number of ideas, trying to decide his path from here. He knew he could not stay in Winterfell. He may not be able to control himself if he saw his uncle, his aunt, or some of their children anytime soon. He had to get away from here. The question was where to go. The desire to meet his real family was very strong inside him. But he stopped himself. They didn't know about his existence, and if he opened the secret right now, there was a good chance a war may happen, and he wanted to avoid as many wars as possible. There was also case him lacking knowledge about the current condition of the realm. The answer was clear. There was the only person he knew who might believe help him. He started preparing for a journey to the wall, where his grand uncle resided.</p>
<p>The sun was above his head when he finally reached the outskirts of Wolfwood. He had not been able to get a horse, as that would have attracted the stable master's attention. He had decided to walk till he was far away from the castle, and then try to catch a ride with any merchant heading towards mole's town. His clothes were shabby so no one would suspect who he was. Turns out all those plans were unnecessary. As soon as he entered the woods, he saw a cloud of smoke rising in a clearing ahead. As he only had a dagger and a bow with some arrows on him, he proceeded with caution towards it, hoping to steal a horse if possible. The sight which greeted him should have scared any other person out of their mind, but all it did was send a wave of relief through him. </p>
<p>The god of Valyria and R'hllor were sitting around a fire, with Drogon resting behind them. The dragon looked fine and healthy. He could also see longclaw lying on one of the logs.</p>
<p>"Come, have a seat, Aemon Targaryen. I know you are tired. You shouldn't have pushed your new body so much."</p>
<p>He hadn't paid attention, but now that it was mentioned, he did feel tired. Sitting heavily on the log, he dropped his small sack.</p>
<p>"Needed to get away from Winterfell."</p>
<p>"We can understand that. But you cant push yourself like this."</p>
<p>"Aye. I am sorry, My Lord."</p>
<p>The god waved off his apology and then pointed a finger in his direction. He could feel some tiredness leaving his body, while his mind became much more clear. He asked an obvious question.</p>
<p>"Won't somebody notice the dragon here?"</p>
<p>"No, Jon Snow. Until Drogon takes flight, no one will notice what's happening here. Now, We have managed to convince Drogon to be your mount till you get your bonded dragon. From here on you can ride him. But once you find your dragon, Drogon will allow you or any other person to mount him, till Daenerys' heir is born."</p>
<p>"No problem, young man. Just make sure he is not seen by anybody. Have you decided how you will proceed?"</p>
<p>"I want to meet with my uncle before I decide anything."</p>
<p>"hmm. Your namesake is a smart man. But remember, the day Robb Stark remembers, he will die."</p>
<p>"I remember, my lord."</p>
<p>"Good, now I believe R'hllor has something to tell you."</p>
<p>He looked towards the red god who was playing with a flame in his hand.</p>
<p>"As we told you, the night king of this world<br/>
in much more powerful than one in your world. We are not just talking about the physical power, he is also powerful magically. The blizzards generated by him would be much more dangerous, his weapons will vary and be more powerful, and he will have the ability to raise creatures long since dead."</p>
<p>"What creatures, my lord?"</p>
<p>"I don't have a list of animals young man, but be prepared to face ice-spiders, fully grown dead dire wolves and mammoths, lions, and much more. With the increased power, he would be able to raise beings whose bodies had been preserved due to cold, even if they died centuries ago."</p>
<p>"Does that mean.."</p>
<p>"Yes, He has bodies of 7 dragons in the land of always winter. While 6 of them are dragons of Valyrian freehold, the last one is Cannibal. I am sure you remember about him."</p>
<p>"The wild dragon which ate other dragons."</p>
<p>"Yes, that Cannibal. Before he was killed by the night king, he was already larger than the Balerion. So you can assume that the night king would use him as a personal mount."</p>
<p>The horror inside him was increasing with every word, and now his body had fallen numb.</p>
<p>"Anything else, my lord."</p>
<p>"Why yes, young man. There are also 3 ice-dragons and one sea dragon frozen under the ice."</p>
<p>"Ice-dragon, my lord?"</p>
<p>"Aye, Jon snow. Much more beautiful than their fire breathing cousins, but less deadly. They are smaller in comparison and use ice instead of fire. Their flame, for lack of a better word, is much more concentrated, so they can't be used on a large area. There are books citadel on them. Read about it. Anything else you want to know?"</p>
<p>The answer started in a confused voice, but by the end his tone was hysterical.</p>
<p>"Two things, my lord. Were these being not present in my world? and how are we supposed to defeat creatures this powerful?"</p>
<p>"I just told you snow, the night king was not powerful enough to raise them. I a recently dead dragon was much easier to raise than a dragon who was killed some decades ago, much less one who died centuries ago. Start using your mind. did you think that we will let you fight as helplessly as you fought as time?. The living will receive help from us. "</p>
<p>"Thank you, My lord."</p>
<p>The god of Valyria spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Once you talk to your uncle, go to the place where stone born live. You will find your dragons there."</p>
<p>The gods faded, leaving him with many questions, the most important being.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are stone born?"</p>
<p>(Twelve hours later hours later)</p>
<p>After cursing the gods in a very good manner,  he had decided to gather some food, as the dragon was still sleeping. With Drogon as his mount, he had decided to travel at night, making it harder for anyone to notice Drogon. By the time the sun went down, he had managed to kill a small deer with his bow. After leaving a large part for the dragon, he had roasted the remaining part to eat. And then he waited for Drogon to wake up.</p>
<p>The last of firewood he had collected had started to go out when Drogon finally woke up. As the dragon had reared his head, he knew it was over. He was not much far away from the road, and if the dragon roared, people will start looking. Fortunately, or maybe due to one of the god's interference, there was no roar. The dragon stopped in between, and then started looking around. A moment later, he pounced on the deer. Once everything was done, he approached the dragon.</p>
<p>"May I"</p>
<p>Drogon had stared for him for a long time, and then lowered his shoulders.</p>
<p>He had tried to mount Drogon the same way he used to do Rhaegal. But with the weight of a small pack and longclaw on his small body, it was a difficult job for him. When he had finally taken a seat between the scales, he could feel the Dragon grumbling just as Rheagel used to do. Patting his scales, he had tied the pack around him, and after a long time, the word in the High Valyrian language came out from his mouth again.</p>
<p>"sōvētēs"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any review/suggestion/comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Castle Black(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon meets his great uncle. Someone unexpected interrupt their meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p>
<p> The experience of flying on Drogon's back had been very different from one he had on Rhaegal. The green dragon had not been as large his brother, but he had been fast. Drogon was much larger and heavier, so while he rose slowly, in a dive he was scarily fast. So when the dragon landed somewhere in between the Queensgate castle and Castle Black, he climbed off and then dropped on the ground, trying to control his racing heart. Hearing a sound he was sure was of the dragon wheezing, he lifted his head to look at the hulking figure. Drogon was staring at him, and somehow he knew that the Dragon was laughing at him. He let his head fall back, wondering about the injustice in the world.</p>
<p>An hour later, he was ready to complete the rest of his journey on foot. He turned to look at Drogon who was now resting in the cover of trees. Trusting him to remain hidden, he started walking.</p>
<p>As his pack and sword were still tied at Drogon's back, he was able to reach his destination is less than expected time. The sun shad still not risen, when he arrived at the crumbling, aged castle. Since he had no plans to be identified, he decided to sneak in through one of the hopefully unused tunnels beneath the eastern guard tower. The danger of getting caught was there, but he decided it was worth the risk.</p>
<p> Luckily he was able to reach the mouth of the tunnel before the sun came up. As he jumped in the tunnel, he noticed the sole man sleeping in the tower above him. That puzzled him, as in his world there were always three brothers in the watchtower. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he walked inside the tunnel. After walking for some time, he arrived at the locked door, which was expected. Because just beside that door was an opening, one which would rise to the corridor leading to the Ravenry. Maestor Aemon's room was just beyond that. Once again there was a risk of being caught in the corridor, but he hoped that it was early enough that no one needed to talk to his grand uncle.</p>
<p>By the time he reached his uncle's room, the sound of people moving had started coming from the courtyard. Checking the corridor once again, he entered the darkroom, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>His grand-uncle looked a little different than he remembered. While his body looked weak and frailer than his world, and his eyes were not entirely white, his uncle looked younger than he had expected.<br/>He was not sure what that meant. Before he could say anything, his uncle turned towards him.</p>
<p>"And who are you, young man?"</p>
<p>His voice was filled with awe as he spoke.</p>
<p>"You can see"</p>
<p>"Not completely, but enough to know that it's too early for a child to visit a maester. So I ask again, who are you? Why are you here?"</p>
<p>His words contained a hardness in them, something he had never heard before. As his eyes settled in the darkness, he could see his grand-uncle sitting on the bed, with his hands on a stick. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up.</p>
<p>"I have something to tell you. I am not sure you will believe it, but it's true. The future of every living being north and south of the wall may depend on it."</p>
<p>There was a silence in the room for a few moments. Then the stick was raised and pointed towards a chair at the back of the room. </p>
<p>"Drag that here and take a seat."</p>
<p>He did as he was told. Taking a deep breath once again, he started speaking.</p>
<p>"My name Uncle Aemon, is Aemon Tar..."</p>
<p>MAESTER AEMON TARGARYEN</p>
<p>He listened as the young man started speaking. His eyes had been slowly failing for some time, but he could still see the hint of the familiar northern face. He would have observed it more, but the words coming from the child's mouth, froze his body.</p>
<p>"..garyen, son of Rhaeger Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, twin brother of their only daughter, and your great grand-nephew."</p>
<p>The first thing that came to his mind was that it was a jape. But the child's face was serious, no hint of laughter or mockery on it. </p>
<p>His voice came out in a half-angry half confused tone. </p>
<p>"how?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story uncle."</p>
<p>"No one will visit me before the mid-day until there is some urgent matter. We have the time."</p>
<p>And the young man started speaking again.</p>
<p>"In another world, much different than this one.."</p>
<p>The tale that his nephew formed, starting with those words, made him go through a lot of emotions. It was something that belonged to mythical stories and did not look like a description of a real man's life. A lot of what he heard was unbelievable. The end of Targaryens, Living Dragons, Ice monsters, The wall falling, The gods themselves interfering, a dragon not for from castle black, these were things he had never even imagined he would hear from his supposed, no real kin. His nephew's tale was too detailed and his tone too sad for all of it to be a lie.<br/>There were tears in the boy's eyes as he finished the tale.</p>
<p>"... I don't know what is the state of the realm and my family is in this world, except that they are alive."</p>
<p>Pushing all the anger, sadness, and fear he was feeling aside, he stood up from the bed and grabbed his nephew in a hug. The young boy started crying in his embrace immediately, with sobs wracking his entire body. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes too, but controlled himself. His kin needed his right now, he would have time to cry later on. It took some time, but the boy finally stopped crying.</p>
<p>"I apologize.."</p>
<p>"No need Nephew, you needed it."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I need your help uncle. The realm must be ready for it. There is a lot to do."</p>
<p>He was silent for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts.</p>
<p>"I am sorry Nephew, but the situation here is worse than your world."</p>
<p>"What do you mean Uncle? My father is the King, so the realm must be united. Things are different here."</p>
<p>"Aye they are different, but not for better. Your father's rule is not as stable as you believe. The night watch is also not what you once knew it as."</p>
<p>The confusion on the young man's was clear, so he explained more.</p>
<p>"Even though the rebellion failed, things did not improve between Kingslanding and the seven kingdoms. Your father sends me ravens with his problems after every turn of the moon. The north, even though after supporting him at the battle of kings landing, has maintained an isolationist approach. In westerlands, Tywin Lannister has not left the rock since your father refused to marry Cersei Lannister, who is now married to Edmure Tully. The Vale and Riverlands, who were pardoned for their part in the rebellion, create problems for House Targaryen regularly.  The less said about the iron islands, the better. The only kingdoms that stand with your father are The reach, Dorne, and<br/>The Stormlands. But they have their reason too. Dorne has been pressuring Rhaegar for a betrothal between Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne Martell, as a recompense for your father shaming Elia by marrying your mother. The same is in reach, where the Tyrell's are vying for a marriage between Margery Tyrell and Aegon, your brother or Willas Tyrell, and your sister Rhaenys. Stannis Baratheon in the Stormlands has no such problems, but your father feels that he only supports him out of his duty, nothing else."</p>
<p>Once again silence enveloped the room as his nephew went through everything he had said. After some time a dark chuckle came from him. There was a lot of anger on his young face.</p>
<p>"It never ends does it, Uncle. No matter who sits on that cursed chair, the things remain the same. I think Dany had the right idea. The wheel does not need to be moved, it needs to be broken."</p>
<p>"There are very few things that can break the wheel, Nephew."</p>
<p>The young man's expression changed once again. This time there was some maliciousness there. Well, he was a part Targaryen.</p>
<p>"Aye, and I have one of them some way from this castle. And maybe two more in a few years." </p>
<p>Before he could say anything, a deep voice sounded from one corner of the room.</p>
<p>"Why do you need a few years for that, Aemon Targaryen?"</p>
<p>Both of them turned immediately towards the dark corner. The dagger in his nephew's hand did not go unnoticed by him. Two people were standing there. He identified one of them immediately. The god of Valyria was just as his nephew had described. The other man was of large build, with heavy shoulders, muscled arms, and a big brown beard. He started to stand up intending to bow down to the god and his companion, but the muscled hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p>
<p>"No need Maester. Rest easily."</p>
<p>He still bowed his head. Assuming the companion was also someone godly, he spoke at the same time his nephew did.</p>
<p>"My lords."</p>
<p>He was sure the gods smiled, before sitting on chairs that had formed out of nothing.</p>
<p>JON SNOW</p>
<p>He was opening his mouth to ask about the God's companion when he interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Maester Aemon and young Aemon, let me introduce my companion, Meet the Storm God, worshipped by House Durrandon once, and now considered an enemy of drowned god by the iron islanders."</p>
<p>The storm god was observing both of them with his intelligent eyes, and he could feel the energy filling the air. The god's voice was deep and softer than he expected.</p>
<p>"I don't have enough power to stay for a long time lad. So I will make it quick. Like other gods, you will receive one boon from me. Name one person who will have gain the memories of your old world. If you accept the price I ask for it, the person will receive the memories when you want them too."</p>
<p>His mind went to work again, but in the end, there was only one name, one person he needed for the plan that had formed minutes earlier.</p>
<p>"Davos Seaworth"</p>
<p>There was silence for a few minutes before The god spoke again.</p>
<p>"You have a choice for the price young lad.  Loss<br/>of ability to use a Valyrian steel weapon as long as you live or a promise to make House Durrandon the ruling house of the Stormlands before the Night king arrives at the wall. Choose one of them."</p>
<p>He thought of everything associated with both options. The first choice he couldn't accept. He was the one who had to kill the Night King. And a Valyrian steel weapon was better than a dragonglass weapon. The second choice was exceeding difficult, especially with Stannis Baratheon ruling the Stormland, but it was not impossible.</p>
<p>"The second choice my lord."</p>
<p>"Very well. Davos Seaworth of this world, husband to Marya Seaworth, will receive memories of your old world, and in return, Aemon Targaryen will make sure that House Durrandon will once again rule from the Storm's end before the Night King arrives at the wall. Failing to do so will result in loss of your ability to wield any type of non-living weapon in the great war."</p>
<p>The god faded away before he could say anything.</p>
<p>"Fuck"</p>
<p>His uncle spoke in an amused voice.</p>
<p>"Even though I object to the use of the word, I believe it describes my feelings too on what just happened. "</p>
<p>A slap on the back of his head accompanied the words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/review/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Castle Black(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon receives some gifts and promise of training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p><p>He was in the process of breaking his forehead on this uncle's desk when an amused voice interrupted him.</p><p>"That's enough, Aemon Targaryen. That desk is old. It will break before your forehead does. And I believe your uncle cares for it."</p><p>He could feel his Great uncle nodding. Ignoring the urge to poke his tongue at both of them, he asked the question that had been going on his mind.</p><p>"You asked why would I need a few years for the two dragons, My Lord. Its because once I manage to hatch the eggs, it will take them some time to grow enough to be ridden or used in a battle. I assume that by the time Night King arrives at the in 4 years, they would at least be as big as Drogon currently is."</p><p>The god was openly smiling now. </p><p>"I never said that I would be giving you two dragon eggs, Aemon Targaryen. And the Night King will take at least 6 years from today to arrive at the wall."</p><p>While he was pondering on the first part, he decided to ask on the second part.</p><p>"But in my world, He was at hardhome a moon turn after my 14th name day."</p><p>"yes, But here he will raise some powerful being before leaving the Land of Always Winter. That will drain him of a lot of his power. It would take him some time to regain it before he starts moving."</p><p>"Thank you for telling me that, My lord. If you are not giving me dragon eggs, then where would I be able to find two dragons. Because as I know Drogon is the last living dragon in the world."</p><p>"Ahh, that's it, Aemon Targaryen. You might know something, but you don't know everything, do you?"</p><p>His ears became red, and he was sure his uncle was sniggering behind him.</p><p>"There are two more dragons alive in this part of Westeros, Aemon Targaryen. They are old dragons, born before the Valyrians even knew about dragons.<br/>
They are larger than Drogon, even larger than the Dragon Balerion was when he died."</p><p>A surge of hope, excitement, and happiness went through him, thinking about the power and advantage those dragons would give in the fight, not to mention the pleasure of riding them. It must have shown on his face because the god's face turned serious and he spoke in a voice filled with warning.</p><p>"These Dragons will not be like Drogon or his siblings Aemon Targaryen. These are wild, powerful dragons, who had been sleeping for centuries. You will not be able to bond with them easily. And even after that, they will fight you at every step. Any time you show weakness, they will break out of your control. And when they do, they will destroy you and everything you care, for daring to bond with them. So once you bond with them, be true and determined. They will listen and be under control until you give them a reason not to be."</p><p>The warning had put doused his excitement immediately. For a moment he considered leaving the dragons alone, but then the thought about Night King and his army stopped it. He had lost nearly all of his family once, he will not allow it to happen again. His musing was interrupted by the god once again.</p><p>"So have you decided where will you go from here? Will you go to your family or somewhere else?"</p><p>From the moment his uncle had told him the conditions of the realm, he had decided. </p><p>"Aye, My Lord. I cannot go to my family right now. It may lead to a war, which the realms of man cannot afford. I will get the dragons, and then I will get my army, starting with one that is on the other side of this wall."</p><p>His uncle's face had an expression of understanding on him.</p><p>"You are talking about the wildings, aren't you nephew."</p><p>"Aye uncle. The free folk should have a strength of more than 120,00. Leaving the children, and old aside, there still have a fighting strength of more than 70,000 people. Even if half of that number fights, they are fierce and strong enough to defeat any army, once properly trained."</p><p>"Why will they listen to you?"</p><p>"I have friends in the free folk, uncle."</p><p>"Tormund and Lady Val."</p><p>"Aye"</p><p>His uncle was silent for a few moments.</p><p>"I will not be able to help you with them, nephew. My  vows won't allow me to."</p><p>A feeling of sadness and disappointment hit him hard. He had hoped his uncle would help him. Luckily, The silent god decided to speak up.</p><p>"No, Maester Aemon. Your vows don't state your enemy as wildings. Rather you vow to protect the realms of men. Tell me, how do the wildings or free folk do not come under the realms of men."</p><p>His uncle was silent once again, and a few moments later, he smiled.</p><p>"I believe if we look it at that way, I may be able to help you in whatever way you need me to, Nephew."</p><p>"Thank you, uncle."</p><p>"You are my kin and a prince of the realm. If my vows do not stop me, it is my duty to help you, nephew."</p><p>He ignored the mention of the prince part. The fact that his father was king had still not set inside him completely. Once again, The god saved him from a awkward situation.</p><p>"Good. Now before I leave there is one another matter we need to discuss, Aemon Targaryen. The matter of gifts."</p><p>"Gifts, My lord? I have already received boons from all of you."</p><p>"Aye, but they were boons as you said. Now you will receive gifts from us. Each of your siblings will too, as I believe you four will be leading the fight in the great war."</p><p>He interrupted before the god could continue.</p><p>"No. As long as I am alive, they will not be even close to the fight, let alone on the front. I will not lose them again."</p><p>The god raised a hand, silencing him with a look. After a few moments, he spoke again.</p><p>"We will see, Aemon Targaryen. Now to the matter of gifts, first, three people would like to meet both of you."</p><p>He waved his hand and the same mist he had seen to form his mother and Daenerys, started forming in three forms in the room. This time no one stopped them from falling on their knees(his uncle's groan of pain was not gone unnoticed), as the forms solidified into Visenya I Targaryen, Aegon I Targaryen, Rhaenys I Targaryen.</p><p>The three conquerors studied them for a long time before Queen Visenya spoke.</p><p>"Maester Aemon, you have held on to your vows and promises all your life. We appreciate that and are proud of you, every Targaryen ever lived is. But today you will break the last promise you made to your kin, Brynden rivers."</p><p>His uncle was silent as he stood up, tears flowing from his eyes. After a few moments, he nodded. </p><p>"Aye My queen."</p><p>Turning to him, he spoke again.</p><p>"In the armory of Nightfort castle, there is a stone table in the northwest corner. Hidden beneath that table are the two ancestral Targaryen swords, Blackfyre and Dark sister. Bloodraven hid them there before leaving, make me promise to never tell anyone about that. He was bitter about being sent to the wall after everything he had done and believed that our house was not worthy of them anymore."</p><p>His uncle sat on the bed after that, looking tired and drained. He grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Thank you, uncle. You will not regret that."</p><p>His uncle's eyes were full of tears when he looked up. Grabbing his hands tighter, he spoke.</p><p>"Promise me. Promise me you and your sibling will be worth it."</p><p>He knew he was talking about more than the swords.</p><p>"I promise, Uncle"</p><p>He must have seen his sincerity because he nodded after some moments. He turned to face his ancestors once more.</p><p>"Thank you for the gifts, My lord, My ladies."</p><p>This time it was King Aegon who spoke.</p><p>"That's not all you will receive Aemon. Along with the swords, you will receive teachers too."</p><p>He nodded towards The god of Valyria who once again waved his hand. Five more forms out of the mist. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was a Northman he was sure was Lord Cregan Stark. The three other forms were of people of Valyrian descent, and he was sure they were Aemon the Dragonknight, recognizable by his white armor, Prince Daemon Targaryen, and Daemon Balckfyre. He may be wrong, but he had seen enough pictures of these people to be sure.</p><p>"You are correct, Aemon Targaryen. They are who you think."</p><p>He nodded as Queen Rhaneys spoke up. </p><p>"The dragon riders among us will teach you and your siblings everything about the dragons. Lord Cregan Stark, Ser Aemon Targaryen, and Prince Daemon targaryen will teach you how to wield Dark sister while Me and Ser Daemon Blackfyre will teach your brother how to fight with Blackfyre."</p><p>"You said only about my siblings my lady. My Grandmother, uncle, and aunt have the blood of Valyria inside them. Will, they not have their own dragons?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"No, Aemon Targaryen. Your father and Grandmother's time will pass by the time the great war begins. Their destiny lies somewhere else. Same as your aunt, she will not be remembered for being a dragon rider, but for something else. Your uncle though, may or may not ride a dragon. It all depends on his choices. He will be trained by you four if he is ever ready for it."</p><p>"Thank you, My ladies, My lords."</p><p>Cregan Stark's smile was as dangerous as Daemon Balckfyre's.</p><p>"You will not be thanking us once we start training you lad."</p><p>Everyone expect the God of Valyria and three conquerors faded away. King Aegon spoke again.</p><p>"Your siblings will receive their gifts and training once you are ready, Aemon Targaryen. The less time you take, the more time you will have."</p><p>Something in that statement made him suspicious.</p><p>"Is this a punishment for me my Lord?"</p><p>Queen Rhaneys's smile for malicious for the first time.</p><p>"You are correct, Aemon Targaryen."</p><p>The three conquerors faded after that.</p><p>He was shaken enough that he did not notice his uncle pulling him to sit on the bed. The god of Valyria spoke up again.</p><p>"You really didn't expect them to forgive you easily. Did you, Aemon Targaryen."</p><p>"I did, My lord."</p><p>"You were wrong then."</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>He was silent for a moment before speaking again.</p><p>"Tormund Gaintsbane's clan is near the fist of first men right now. If you hurry you might be able to meet him before they move."</p><p>With that, The god faded away too.</p><p>After staying on the bed for a few moments, he stood up. Turning to face his uncle, he spoke up.</p><p>"Unc..."</p><p>"I know, Nephew. I will be here for a long time. Go find you, friend, you need him more than you need me."</p><p>He nodded before speaking on a topic he had been avoiding.</p><p>"Uncle about robb.."</p><p>His uncle raised his hand again. He was smiling while he spoke.</p><p>"I have lived a long life, Nephew. While I love my living family, I would appreciate the chance to meet my siblings once again. If I die while helping you gain someone you consider a brother, I will do it gladly."</p><p>He nodded once again before waving and leaving the room.</p><p>He had two swords and a red-haired madman to find.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/review/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Siblings and a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon meets his siblings and a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thankyou tp whoever made the site https://quartermaester.info/.</p>
<p>It's the best map of westros you may ever find. do check it  out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sneaking out of Castle Black, he had taken his time walking back to where Drogon was. His mind was going through the actions he would take in the future, the effects they may have. The urge to fly to Kingslanding and meet his family kept coming back with force, but he stopped himself every time. The fate of the world may depend on what he would do, and he could not let everything be destroyed just to mee this family. By the time he reached where Drogon was sleeping, the sun had passed over his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the blood lying around the sleeping dragon, he knew he wouldn't be traveling anywhere. Dany had told him that Drogon liked to sleep after eating, and it seems that's what the dragon was doing. Shaking his head he took out his bow, hoping to get something to eat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun started disappearing, he stood up from the spot he had been sitting on. After a lot of thinking he had made some decisions. The swords were going to stay where they were, for the time being. First, he was going to find Tormund and give his memories, and then try to find Mance Rayder. The possibility of finding Val once again soothed a lot of his tension. Once he had both men in one place, he would present his plan. Drogon had woken up some time ago and had been lying there, staring at him.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun finally went down, Drogon lifted off with him on his back. The Dragon shuddered as it crossed the wall, and then flew in the vast white expanse. Not remembering Dany mentioning anything like this in the old world, he pushed it back in his mind, hoping to ask the Gods the next chance he would have.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been hard to find Tormund's clan, if not for the glow of fire visible from this high. He had flown around the fist twice to check for any other sign of people, but this had been the only location. It had taken them a long time to fly the distance, so he decided to put off the meeting until the next morning. As there was no snowfall, he guided Drogon to land on the edge of the fist. There was a small outcropping near the edge that would be a good spot for them to stay the night. The Dragon landed heavily where he had wanted to, nearly throwing him off. Grumbling about his weak arms, he slid off the dragon and started gathering checking around. Seeing no sign of anything except them, he pulled his pack from Drogon's back, who had fitted himself against a tall rock. Pulling out the small rug that had been packed, he laid against Drogon. The dragon's body was providing enough heat to make it comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind instead of thinking about the next day's meeting or worrying about the future was fixed on his siblings. His elder brother, who would be king one day, his two sisters, who were princesses. For the first time since he was told about his twin, he wondered what she was like. Would they treat him the same way his adopted siblings did, or would they be better or worse? Would they accept him after so long or would he remain a bastard? He wondered about his grandmother, his stepmother, and finally his father. As his eyes closed, the last thought he had was that he didn't even know how they looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Third Party's POV)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the young boy slept next to the dragon, something began to take shape near them. A tall man stepped out from the mist, dressed completely in black clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drogon woke up from the disturbance and growled at the man, his wings extending to cover the young man. A raised hand stopped his growling and his wings folded back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man placed a hand on the forehead of the sleeping figure. A soft murmur was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't have that, can we. A small gift, for now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The finger touching his forehead glowed for a moment, and then the man faded away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JON SNOW'S DREAM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sure it was a dream. Because there was no way he could go from sleeping beyond the wall to walking in the dragonpit of kings landing. The absence of the sleeping form of Drogon supported his thoughts. His musing was interrupted by the sound of someone moving on the other side of the pit. Glancing around once, he decided to check it out. Walking across, he saw 3 figures sitting on one of the rocks. Since he had not been noticed yet, he took his time to observe them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The single male was a tall boy with Valyrian features. The only difference was his pale skin. He was talking to another girl with the same platinum blonde hair, but she ha a much fairer skin. Her hair was being brushed by the last female. Jon had seen a lot of beautiful women in his last life. From his cousin Sansa to Dany, Cersei, Val, Meisandre, he had thought he had seen beautiful women of the world. </p>
<p>None of them stood anywhere near the third woman. With a height and hair the same as him, she had the face of a royal lady. As he continued staring at her, she made a funny expression and rolled her eyes on something the young boy said. When she opened her eyes, they connected with his. His legs stepped back immediately. The eyes were purple. They were his siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two must have noticed her because now they were also staring at him. No one said anything for some time. The fact that his half-siblings had pushed his twin behind them, pleased him. Even if they were not like what he hoped, the care they had shown, sent a wave of relief through him. His brother's voice was deep and commanding even at this age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know how to answer that. Even if his heart was screaming at him to tell them his name, his mind was against it. He couldn't even tell them the name his uncle had given him, as there was a risk that they would know about him. After much deliberation, he chose one of the names he had been called by once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can call me Crow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eldest sister's voice was melodious and full of suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have never heard that name before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the only replying he was going to give. His brother, after glancing at their sisters, spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you here? There have always been us three here. This is the first time someone has joined us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again he had no answer. The urge to tell them the truth came up again, but he pushed it back. He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no idea. I wet to sleep and woke up here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you from?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The fist of first men."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a confused expression on both his half-sibling's face. It changed into surprise when his twin sister [pushed them aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are from the north. Are you a wilding?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not one of the free folk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hmm. Your eyes, they are the same as me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time since he saw them, his eyes moved from his eldest sister to his twin. She was right. Her eyes were had the same grey color as him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They re common in the North." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one spoke after that for a few moments. His eldest sister broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who we are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you didn't bow or address us by our title."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not a question, but a simple observation. He simply smiled, not saying anything. His mind was too numb to say much. Suddenly he felt something change. His legs had started fading. He was waking up. He looked up at his siblings. It was how they must have woken up before because they didn't react. Rhaenys spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will we see you again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This answer he was sure of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You all will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the darkness surrounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JON SNOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes opened to see snow falling out in the open. For the first time since Sansa had arrived at the castle black, he felt happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first light of the sun had just touched the fist when Drogon took flight again. After flying for a few minutes he arrived at the frozen part of milk water where his friend's clan was. Leaving Drogon some distance away in the woods, he walked towards the camp. Just as he exited the wood, six people surrounded him, all with their weapons raised. Only one them was a man, rest were spear wives. Not recognizing any of them, he raised his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to talk to Tormund."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man's voice was full of derision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And why would Gaintsbane meet a wee lad like you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have something to tell him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can tell us. No need to disturb him this early."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on the man's face was chilling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you won't talk to him, lad. You can leave, but not before you leave that beautiful dagger here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dagger was something Robb had gifted him on one of his name days. He wasn't going to give it to a random wilding. He had thought to keep it secret for a little longer, but since he couldn't fight or force them to listen to him, he called for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will die before you can touch that dagger."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man laughed heavily before pulling up his bone ax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should have thought before speaking lad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the spear wives moved to stop him, but she didn't have to. The man's ax stopped in it's raised position, his eyes focused on something in woods. Jon didn't have to turn around to know that Drogon had arrived. Giving the best smug smile he ever could, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I talk to Tormund now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man nodded and then along with the spear wives ran off towards the camp calling him to stay here, even as he ran. He turned around to look at his companion. Drogon had blood on his snout and was still eating something. Shaking his head at the dragon's antics he sat on one of the logs, waiting for his future friend to arrive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes after the six free folk had run off, Tormund came running. There was an ax in each of his hand and more than 20 free folk accompanied him. Behind him, he could see more people running around the camp. It seems he had miscalculated the fear Drogon will generate. Thinking quickly he asked Drogon to step back in the woods, which the Dragon did. Seeing Drogon move, Tormund slowed down and stopped some distance from him. His eyes went from Jon to Drogon. Keeping his eyes on the dragon, he spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rogurt says you want to me lad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye. I have somethings to tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon pointed at the free folk behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not going to talk to you alone lad, with a beast behind you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as he asked Drogon to leave, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He is not a beast. He is a dragon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drogon rose from where he was sitting and flew off. Once he was sufficient distance away, Tormund nodded at other free folks. They walked back to camp, their stares still fixed on him. Tormund with both his ax still in his hand sat on the log Jon pointed at. Even though he did not show it, his voice told Jon that he was shaken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak now. What do you want to tell me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind froze again. He didn't know how to make Tormund remember. Just as he started to panic, the voice of R'hllor sounded in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure, Jon Snow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, My lord."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well. The boon is granted, and the price paid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have much time to think about Rhaegal, as Tormund dropped from where he was sitting. He tried to catch hid friend's large body, but it was too heavy, he fell along with him. Before he could stand, the sound of people running came from the direction of the camp. Raising his head, he more a group of wilding running towards him, with their weapons raised. The call for help went out again, this time with a tone of urgency."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/reviews/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tormund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon talks to Tormund. An old power makes a decision and calls for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his mind called for Drogon, his body had started responding to the threat. He jumped behind the log and started moving towards the woods, with the dagger in one hand and a stone in another. There wasn't enough time to run away, and he would die if he tried to fight them. His only hope was that Drogon arrived before they kill him. As he reached the woods, that small hope was snuffed out. The free folk only some distance away, and he could feel Drogon beating his wings furiously at some distance from them. Knowing the dragon won't reach in time, Jon prepared himself. </p><p>He turned to face the free folk, keeping the woods behind him. He prayed to hold on for the few moments it would take Drogon to arrive. The sound of his screech filled the air, and some of the attacking folk stopped. But at the front, the man who had stopped him at first kept on running, his ax high in the air. He kept moving back toward the woods, making it difficult for the free folk to charge him, but they still kept coming. Dodging the first swap of the ax, he hit the man on the face with the stone. lacking in power, the hit just disoriented him rather than doing any damage. He was dodging a spearwife's bone sword when something caught his hand and flung him away. He hit a tree and collapsed. His body still weak from the Stark's care gave up after that. Someone grabbed his neck and pulled him up. It was the same man he had hit with the stone. Blood was flowing from where he was hit.</p><p>"I'm gonna break your every fucking bone, and then I am gonna kill..."</p><p>Something heavy smashed against them, throwing Jon on the ground once again. he struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. Before his eyes closed, he saw a dark figure looming over him. Hoping that it was Drogon, he gave in to the exhaustion and pain.</p><p>(SOME TIME LATER)</p><p>When his eye opened again, it was all dark around him. He could hear the noise of a fire crackling and Drogon's heavy breathing nearby. His head and back were still in pain, and he was having trouble breathing sometimes. Pushing it all aside, he sat up and looked around. He was indeed laying near a small fire, and the sun had gone down. Drogon was sleeping next to him, and there was a mug of water in front of him. He tried to get up to take it but stumbled. Luckily two big hands grabbed him before he could fall down.</p><p>"Slow down, King crow. You took a hard hit today."</p><p>The name told him who had grabbed him but the tone was not what he was expecting. Sitting down on the fur once again, he turned to look at the free folk next to him. It was his old friend, but the expression on his face was not something he had seen before. Tormund looked tired, sad, and lost. His eyes were red and Jon was sure he had been crying recently. Jon's voice was hoarse.</p><p>"Tormund. You remember?"</p><p>"Aye, snow. You did this?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"No. Yes. I didn't do it, but I helped..."</p><p>He stumbled as a small smile arrived on Tormund's face.</p><p>"Stil fumbling snow. Good to know you didn't change in all those years."</p><p>That was confusing. He had left the free folk barely half a moon ago.</p><p>"Years?"</p><p>Tormund's face lost the small smile he had.</p><p>"Aye years snow. I died 12 years after you left snow."</p><p>"You died how?"</p><p>There was anger and fear on his face now.</p><p>"Your sister came. She killed me herself."</p><p>Jo's mind was still hazy, so he didn't grasp what was being said.</p><p>"My sister? Why would Sansa kill you?"</p><p>"Not the bitch queen snow. Your other sister."</p><p>The coldness in his tone broke through the haze.</p><p>"Arya."</p><p>"Aye. But she was not called by that name anymore. She was called what she was. The devil, the monster, The Night Queen."</p><p>"No.."</p><p>"Aye. She wiped us out easily, and her small army increased with every mile to the wall. Few of us who survived fled towards Winterfell, but armed guards stopped us at the wall."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Your bitch of a sister did not want us free folk in the north anymore. Some family you had had snow."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"We stayed there for two days before the Night queen's army arrived. I lost my entire family that day snow. Except for my youngest daughter, all my kids died in front of my snow. All because of your sisters."</p><p>There was a deep anger and hatred on his face, and Jon feared that he may have to face it. He tried to shift away from the man, but Tormund's eye caught it. His face immediately softened.</p><p>"I don't blame your snow. it was all your sisters."</p><p>"Cousins."</p><p>"Aye, whatever. Less than 20 of us were able to run away from the carnage. The guards and the rest of the crows died at the wall. We kept being attacked on the way to the Last Hearth. They took us in. The girl with red hair gave us food and a place to rest. We were sent to Winterfell the next day with a lot of people. We were stopped once again in the winter town, at the order of "Queen in the north." She refused to listen to us, called us liars, and did not allow us to enter. Our camp that night was attacked again."</p><p>His eyes were full of tears and his voice hoarse.</p><p>"My youngest daughter died in front of my eyes, snow. I could do nothing but watch as a group of dead wolves jumped her, Ghost and Val. Another dead direwolf took down your wolf. I thank the gods the Night queen killed me before I could see more."</p><p>His friend was crying but Jon didn't notice that. Ghost and Val's name kept going around in his mind. He didn't notice the tears flowing from his eyes, his mind still focused on his old world. After a long time, Tormund spoke again.</p><p>"How am I alive, snow? And where are we? I remember this place. We stayed here before meeting Mance. Who did this."</p><p>He pulled himself out of his thoughts, focusing on this world now.</p><p>"The gods did it."</p><p>Tormund silently observed him for a few moments before nodding.</p><p>"Aye. What now, snow?"</p><p>He had expected more questions.</p><p>"You believe it?"</p><p>Tormund just shook his head and pointed at something beside him. He turned and froze at the sight. Two huge dire wolves, larger than Ghost had ever been, were lying near Drogon. One was a grey and color, and the other Black.</p><p>"They stopped my men, snow. Your dragon arrived just as I reached you. Nearly burned me and my men."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"As you said. The gods, snow. Now tell me everything."</p><p>He sat down once again, and keeping his eyes on the wolves started telling Tormund everything. The red-haired man was silent for the entire duration and gave a small chuckle when he finished.</p><p>"You let you dragon die for me, snow. Didn't know you loved me so much, aehhh."</p><p>Jon shook his head.</p><p>"You are my friend, Tormund. I needed your help."</p><p>"Aye, you do."</p><p>There was silence for some time as both of them observed the wolves and the dragon.</p><p>"What now, snow? What will we do?"</p><p>"We need to find Mance, and gather the tribes. The free folk have to band together. Where do you think I can find him?"</p><p>"Wait here for half a moon. Mance should arrive here by then."</p><p>"What if he doesn't? If the night king would move later in this world, wouldn't Mance start gathering the tribes after some time?"</p><p>"No. I remember things about this world too, snow. Free folk have already started disappearing in the far north. I heard a moon ago about Mance approaching the Thenns. He will be hear."</p><p>Tormund glanced at him with an emotion he had only seen during the fight at Castle Black.</p><p>"Val would be with him, snow. She would remember too then, huh."</p><p>His mouth had dried up thinking about her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then get reading for the beating of your life, snow. She waited for you until she died. Never let anybody stole her or stole some man herself. She might kill you when she remembers."</p><p>He thought about everything that happened in his old world and the woman who loved him.</p><p>"Aye. I would deserve everything she does."</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>Jon was silent as a plan formed in his mind.</p><p>"Tormund, Do you need to be here till Mance arrives?"</p><p>"No. The clan had no plans to go anywhere soon, and I have decent men following me."</p><p>"I have some things to find. Two swords and a place where stoneborn live."</p><p>There was an expression of confusion on Tormund's face.</p><p>"Why do you want to go to Skagos, snow?"</p><p>"Skagos?"</p><p>"Aye. In the old tongue, Skagosi means "Stoneborn."</p><p>He was silent as he tried to remember everything he knew about that island.  The gods had told him that the dragons were very large and were sleeping for some time. So there were only two places they could be on the island, either beneath the ground or in the always burning volcano. Something told him that the volcano was going to be his destination.</p><p>"Want to come with me? You are going to see the things which will help us a lot, one day."</p><p>"Aye, snow. I will come. My only son and daughter are grown up. Nothing to keep me here now."</p><p>"Speaking about your children, you never told me about the girls you had on bear island."</p><p>"The old bear I fucked never told me about them, snow. I knew the little mormont was my child but was not sure. So I let her be. Do you know anything about them?"</p><p>"Aye, I do. And this time you are going to meet each of them. They would like you, I Know."</p><p>There was a strange smile on Tormund's face. </p><p>"Aye. So where first, snow"?</p><p>"Take rest tonight my friend. We leave tomorrow morning. It will take us half a day to reach Skagos."</p><p>"I would be riding a dragon?"</p><p>"You always wanted to, didn't you?"</p><p>At his hoop of joy, Dorogon released a growl. His friend quieted down immediately.</p><p>"I tell you again, snow. They are scary."</p><p>Hearing the tone of his words, a laugh bubbled out of Jon's mouth. Soon both of them were laughing, trying to overcome the sadness both of them felt.</p><p>(BLOODRAVEN)</p><p>He watched the man and child laughing, thinking about what it would bring. He had felt a change happening some days ago but was too focused on his successor and The Night king to look into it. When the dragon had crossed the wall, the children noticed it too. It was then he had started looking for the reasons. And now he knew. The fact that the gods had decided to interfere in the mortal world told him enough. The future could be much more bleak then he hoped.</p><p>The action of his possible successor in Jon Snow's world were a point of worry for him. Brandon Stark had used the powers of the three-eyed raven to change the future, and that he could not allow here. The Brandon Stark of this world was still young, but he was growing on the same tales that his other self did. There might be a chance that his successor would harm more of his kin after taking his place if he wanted to become king here too, and that was not acceptable.</p><p>He had a few options, a few things he could do. But he to think them through, because they might affect things he never intended too.</p><p>As the sun rose the next day, he had made his decision. Pulling out a large amount of power from the Weirwood tree, he sent a request to something not of the mortal world. A moment later shadows started to gather in his cave.</p><p>Death had answered his call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any review/suggestion/ comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bloodraven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon meets another kin during his journey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more finals pairings have been updated. Do tell me what you think about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p>
<p>The next morning Drogon took to wings once again, but this time with him and Tormund on his back. The dragon had grumbled when Jon had requested him to let the man ride but had acquiesced. He did throw a gust of smoke and hot air on Jon's face, later on. The journey to Castle Nightfort did not take too long. By the time sun had risen above their heads, Drogon landed heavily in the abandoned courtyard of the oldest castle on the wall. </p>
<p>He turned around to observe the castle, noticing the difference between it and castle black. Unlike the other castle, Night fort was a single tall tower surrounded by walls on all the four sides. Even after being abandoned for nearly two centuries, the castle walls were in a surprisingly good state. Even the three main gates looked sturdy in their locked position. If Jon's plans worked thoroughly, this castle will hold the largest force of fighters one day in the future.</p>
<p>On Tormund's prompt, he started moving towards the armory. In his old world, Maester Aemon had told him about the armory of Nightfort. It was situated right in the middle of the fort, and that's where he went looking. What he found, amazed him. The armory was full of weapons. While most of them were rusted or in a rotten state, a small number of weapons covered in some type of covering were still in good condition. He even found two Wierwood bows and a small open-chest of Dragonglass weapons. Right next to that chest was the stone table his uncle had told him about. He was staring at the table, thinking about how to break it when Tormund came in thundering.</p>
<p>"Snow, did you find the swords? Why re you staring at that stone like that?"</p>
<p>"The swords are underneath that table, Tormund. I need to break it, but it looks too sturdy."</p>
<p>Tormund was nodding as he looked around. A smile came on his face as he looked at the weapon racks.</p>
<p>"Worry not, Snow. I have the perfect thing to break it."</p>
<p>Jon turned around to look at his friend, who was tearing the cover off from one of the shapes on the rack. It was a large Warhammer, but instead of the blade on one side, it had a curved metal cone on one side. He stepped aside as Tormund came up to the table. In four strike from the hammer, the top was broken. Tormund had a large grin on his face as he stepped back.</p>
<p>"Told you, didn't I, snow."</p>
<p>"Aye, you did."</p>
<p>Jon peered inside the hole and saw what he was told about. The hilt of both swords was peeking out from the Night's Watch cloak covering them. With some effort, he pulled out the cloak and opened it. </p>
<p>Blackfyre was a hand and half longsword, and longer than Longclaw. The guard and hilt were made of valyrian steel too and the red ruby at the base still had its shine.</p>
<p>Dark sister in comparison was nearly the same length as longclaw and sleek. The golden guard and black hilt were once again Valyrian steel, with a flame-like structure at the base. He would have to change the base when he started to wield it.</p>
<p>Wrapping the swords once again in the cloak, he called Tormund, who was checking the weapons rack once again. As they were leaving the room, he asked his friend to grab the two Wierwood bows, intending to use them as gifts later.</p>
<p>Once in the courtyard, Jon called for Drogon once again, but it seems the Dragon was hunting for food some distance away. Since the next part of their travel would be longer, they both decided to camp in the castle till the sun went down. Tormund went off to hunt something while Jon prepared a fire and looked for a source of water. They had just came started to roast the small deer Tormund had caught when Drogon came back.</p>
<p>As the sun started going down, Jon started preparing for the upcoming journey. As Tormund was wrapping up the leftover meat, he decided to talk to Drogon.</p>
<p>"I don't know I will succeed or fail in bonding with those Dragons. But either way, this would be the last time I would fly with you. I know you hate me for killing your mother, but thank you Drogon for helping me all this time. I hope you can forgive me one day."</p>
<p>Drogon brought his snout right up to his face and then released a cloud of smoke. Somehow, he knew that Drogon considered him his friend, but was still angry at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>When the sun finally disappeared beyond the trees, Drogon took flight again. After some time Jon noticed that the dragon had kept going higher until they were barely able to see anything on the ground. Jon guessed he was also flying faster than normal because even Tormund's loud voice sounded low.</p>
<p>"Where are we going, snow? It's not heading to Skagos. We are going back towards the fist."</p>
<p>Jon had no answer for that, as Drogon was not responding to anything he was asking. All he could do was wait for the Dragon to land. Sometime later, Drogon started diving. Jon and Tormund had to hold with all their strength as the Dragon lost height rapidly. It slowed down near the ground but was still fast enough that he closed his eyes, waiting for the collision. It never came. Drogon landed much heavily than he had ever experienced before, but they somehow managed to remain on his back.</p>
<p>When they had slid off the Dragon's back, Jon turned to reprimand him, but Drogon had flown off. He started to curse the arrogant dragon when a familiar sound came from behind him.</p>
<p>He turned around, and as he thought the Old God was standing in front of a large Wierwood tree. He bowed immediately, Tormund following him a second later.</p>
<p>"My lord."</p>
<p>"Rise, Jon Snow, Tormund Gaintsbane. Did you enjoy that ride, young man?"</p>
<p>"Not so much, My lord."</p>
<p>"Then you are unlucky, young man, because the dragon you may bond to, flies in ways worse than this. We thought that you should experience it on a familiar dragon before riding the forces that are sleeping in the volcano."</p>
<p>That did confirm some of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Why are we here my lord?"</p>
<p>"Things have started to react to your arrival in this world, Jon snow. Beneath the roots of this tree, you will find someone who had decided to make the first major difference. Accept his gift, it will help you a lot in the future."</p>
<p>Jon looked at the tree once again, and Bran's explanation from the old world came in his mind.</p>
<p>"Bloodraven."</p>
<p>"Aye" </p>
<p>The god faded away with that.</p>
<p>Jon turned to look at Tormund, who shrugged. Taking a deep breath he walked inside the only visible tunnel, with his friend holding his hammer in his hand.</p>
<p>As soon he entered, he was surrounded by multiple yellow eyes. He could hear Tormund gasp and knew who those eyes belonged too. The children of the forest were not as dead as they were believed to be.</p>
<p>"Came, Jon Snow. He waits."</p>
<p>He followed them deeper into the ground until they came into an opening. This time Tormund's cursed. Jon would have too, if not for everything that had happened in past weeks.</p>
<p>Brynden rivers did not look much like his pictures in the books. His skin was gaunt, many of his bones were clearly visible. Tree branches had entered his body in many places, and his hair and turned grey from the Targaryen blonde.</p>
<p>"Uncle Brynden"</p>
<p>A smile broke on the man's face.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Aemon Targaryen. It has been a long time since I have been called such."</p>
<p>"Doesn't change our relationship, does it, Uncle."</p>
<p>"No, it doesn't. Come sit in front of me Nephew. There is a lot to discuss, and you don't have much time. The Dragons will start waking up from their millennia-long sleep soon, and you need to be there when they do."</p>
<p>Jon obediently took place on the stone in front of his kin.</p>
<p>"I have heard the tale you told your friend. With the things I have done, I cannot be angry at you for your actions. But in this world, you must not act in the same way, Nephew."</p>
<p>"I do, Uncle."</p>
<p>"Do you? In this world, a lot of people will consider you a bastard. Your sister has heard a lot about being born as one, even with your half-siblings protecting her. What will you do when they do it to you too?"</p>
<p>Something inside him roared. His entire body felt hot as he stopped himself from mounting Drogon and burning everyone who had called his sister a bastard. His uncle must have known what he was thinking because his tone was softer than before.</p>
<p>"Keep hold of this anger, Aemon. You will need it in the future."</p>
<p>Jon nodded as he doubled his efforts to settle down.<br/>His uncle's word distracted him.</p>
<p>"An advice from me, Nephew. This advice does not come from Bloodraven, the three-eyed crow. This comes from Brynden Rivers, The great bastard son<br/>of Aegon IV and Melissa Blackwood, the man who killed his kin for keeping his family dynasty alive. There will always be people who will consider you as a bastard. Use it to protect who you love. Act like a bastard without honor if that's the price for keeping your family alive and happy. Don't stop honor from doing what is necessary. Don' make the same mistakes you and I made in our old lives, Aemon."</p>
<p>His uncle's eyes were full of tears as he stopped speaking. </p>
<p>"I will remember it, Uncle."</p>
<p>There was a silence for some time, while both of them composed themselves.</p>
<p>"Now why you here, I have decided to give you a gift. It will help with everything in the future, even in the great war."</p>
<p>"What gift, Uncle?"</p>
<p>"The combined magic in both your family lines give you a weak ability to use the powers of a three-eyed crow. I will train you until you are ready to use it."</p>
<p>"But uncle.."</p>
<p>He was interrupted immediately.</p>
<p>"No, Aemon. I have made my decision. The deal has been struck."</p>
<p>"Deal, Uncle? what about Bran?"</p>
<p>"Brandon stark is no longer my successor. In your old world, Brandon Stark used his powers to change the future to become The king. What if in this world he decides to do the same. Only this time it will not be you and your aunt standing in his way, but your entire family. Think about what he will be able to do with this power."</p>
<p>He was silent as he thought about everything his uncle said.</p>
<p>"What will happen to Bran then?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Nephew. Brandon Stark might become a knight he wishes to be, or he might do what the second son of a great family does. His future is undecided now."</p>
<p>"What's the price of this power uncle?"</p>
<p>He knew it was something he won't like, as his uncle's face took a guilty look.</p>
<p>"You and anyone you marry will not die until you choose a successor, no matter how much time it takes."</p>
<p>Once again he considered the words said.</p>
<p>"Is there anything, in particular, I need to care about when I choose?"</p>
<p>"No. You can choose anyone who can become a Three-eyed raven. Once I die, the mantle will be empty until you choose your successor. Your chosen will take up the mantle once again."</p>
<p>"I won't.."</p>
<p>"No. You don't have the ability to become a Three-eyed raven. Even with the help of the Gods, you will only be able to use some part of the powers. You will not be able to look into the future, nor will you be able to control a large number of animals at once. You won't be able to warg into any human."</p>
<p>After thinking for a long time, he agreed. The advantages were too many to not accept it.</p>
<p>"Very well, Uncle. I accept your gift. How long will the training be?"</p>
<p>"2 years and 6 turns of moons, Nephew. After that, I will leave this world and meet my siblings once again. I would meet my love once again."</p>
<p>He had a lot of sad people in his life, but never before he had heard sadness mixed with hope so badly. He would take his uncle's burden for it alone, if for nothing else.</p>
<p>" I am ready, Uncle."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Aemon. I will train you whenever you are free. Now, before you leave I want you to ask for a  favor?"</p>
<p>"You just need to ask, Uncle."</p>
<p>"Take care of dark sister for me. She has helped more times than I deserved. Never let it bow to anyone but a Targaryen."</p>
<p>"I promise, Uncle."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Nephew."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any review/suggestion/comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Archon and Malinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon finds his dragons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning when Drogon near the only volcano peak on the Island of Skagos. The journey from Bloodraven's cave to the island had taken them the entire night to cover. Once he and Tormund slipped off the dragon, they untied all the packs and swords tied to it's back. While his friend started to gather firewood, he turned to face the black dragon. There was a heavy silence as both of them stared at each other. Jon spoke up after some time.</p>
<p>"You have to leave now my friend. I don't know how those two dragons will react to your presence. I will call you If I am successful."</p>
<p>Drogon stared at him before starting to spread his wings once again. Jon spoke again before he could take off.</p>
<p>"Drogon, If I don't survive, take Tormund to my family. He will explain everything to them. Stay with them, my friend. They will need you in the future."</p>
<p>The dragon blew a cloud of smoke at his face at then flew off. He stood there, watching the large black form becoming smaller and smaller. Tormund's voice broke his out of his stupor.</p>
<p>"And how am I supposed to make them believe, Snow? The kneelers will kill me before I can say something. Why should I go to them?"</p>
<p>"Because they can help you. And Drogon will not allow you to be killed. His presence should make them listen to you if nothing else. Tell them everything about me, old life and new both. If my uncle agrees to your story, they would have to believe you."</p>
<p>Tormund just grunted and started lighting a fire.</p>
<p>By the time Jon was ready to start the journey to the mountain peak, the sun had started rising in the sky.<br/>After giving a short farewell to Tormund, he started off. The path up the mountain was stony and uneven. He nearly fell off on the side once. By the time he reached the mouth of a cave near the top, his hands and knees were bleeding. Seeing no other alternative, he washed his wounds with the small amount of water he was carrying and proceeded to tie them up with strips of clothes torn out of his shirt. Only one wound on his right hand was left when a familiar voice came from the mouth of the cave.</p>
<p>"You can leave that one open, Aemon Targaryen."</p>
<p>He turned to face the God of Valyria.</p>
<p>"My Lord?"</p>
<p>"You will need it soon. Only the blood of a Valyria will be able to wake them."</p>
<p>"But you said dragons are older than the freehold, my lord."</p>
<p>"Yes, but Valyrians were not called the blood of the dragons just like that. They managed to share the blood of dragons with them through sorcery, and this shared blood flowing inside you will wake them up."</p>
<p>Seeing no other explanation coming, he left the wound on his right palm open. The god spoke again.</p>
<p>"You will find the Dragons at the end of the cave. Be careful, Aemon Targaryen. Once you enter the cave, we won't be able to help you anymore. If the Dragons find you unworthy, there would be nothing that we could do to stop you from dying horribly."</p>
<p>The god faded away after that, leaving him with a little courage and a large amount of fear. Once again the thought of leaving the Dragons alone came in his mind, but the God's words about future stopped it. His uncle's word from his past life came forward.</p>
<p>"A man can only be brave when he is afraid."</p>
<p>Bringing up every bit of courage inside him, he stepped inside the cave. After 5 minutes of walking the internal structure of the cave started showing a change. Instead of earth and rock, all he could see was Dragonglass everywhere. The heat inside the cave was increasing with every ten steps he took, which was surprising given that the cave was turning away from the Volcano.</p>
<p>After half an hour of walking, the cave started widening. Soon after the end of the cave came in the view. There was so much heat and light now that he had to throw away the burning torch he was carrying him. A few more minutes of walk found him at the end of a peak, with a large clearing below it. The clearing was nearly thrice the size of Winterfell and was filled with small streams of lava flowing across it. And between two large streams, he found what he had come here for. Two large hulks were lying near one of the larger streams. While the smaller one was dark black in color, the larger one had light red scales.</p>
<p>The gods had told him that these dragons were larger, but it seemed to Jon that they had failed to mention exactly how much larger. Even with most of their bulk hidden under the wings, he could guess that even the smaller one was more than twice the size of Drogon while the dragon was easily three-time the size of his Aunt's former mount. Slipping and skidding, he started to climb down the peak.</p>
<p>When he finally reached down the level ground, he was beyond tired. His entire body was paining and the feeling of light-headedness was making him stumble. He nearly fell in the streams of lava while walking towards the dragon. Less than 3 steps away from the red dragon, his body gave out under the stress and exhaustion. He fell forward, collided with a hard surface, and then everything went dark.</p>
<p>When his eyes opened after some time, it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. Feeling something sticky at his face, he lifted his hand to remove it. It was dried blood. He was wondering how the blood came at his head when something heavy moved near him. He turned to check it but all he saw was red. Before he could do anything else someone spoke up.</p>
<p>"Awake, Human? Good, explain to me how you have dragon blood inside you."</p>
<p>With some effort, he pulled himself up and started looking for the speaker. But there was nobody in the clearing except for two dragons and him. He was still looking around when the voice came again.</p>
<p>"What are you looking for human? Answer me."</p>
<p>His entire body froze. The voice was coming from above him.</p>
<p>He turned to face the red dragon again, his eyes rising from the large body, muscular neck, and to the large head of the Dragon. His eyes rested at the two big golden eyes looking at him. He felt some pressure on his eyes before the voice came again. The fact that he was hearing the dragon through his mind and not his ears were not lost on him.</p>
<p>"That's good. Hmm, now let's see."</p>
<p>His entire life started flashing through his mind. Things he never remembered, things he had never noticed, everything flashed through. There was no reaction from the Dragon until it had gone through each and every memory.</p>
<p>"I am not an it, Human. Mind Yourself."</p>
<p>"I am.."</p>
<p>But anything that he was going to say was interrupted by the large red tongue that dropped from the Dragon's mouth.</p>
<p>"Blood"</p>
<p>Remembering the god's words, he swapped the dried blood on his hand on the tongue. The Dragon closed its eyes as the tongue went back in. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then his mind exploded.</p>
<p>A wave of fire and anger swept through his mind, drowning and silencing everything else. He started drowning, barely holding on. Something was pushing him down the waves, trying to drown him. He resisted with everything he had but was losing with every second that passed. Just as he was ready to give up, the face of his siblings flashed by, followed by Val, Ghost, Tormund, and a blue-eyed wight. The feelings those faces generated pushed the waves back a little, but barely. He was close to giving up when the waves started receding. Something large and alive started forming in his mind, and when the waves had finally receded, snapped into place.</p>
<p>"I commend you human, the gods did not choose wrong."</p>
<p>This time the voice came in smoothly, instead of being forced like earlier. He tried to feel the bond he knew had formed with a dragon. Unlike Rheagel or Ghost, the bond with this Dragon was enormous. The feeling of power and heat emanating from it was something he had never felt before.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes, Human. You can feel powerful later."</p>
<p>The chastising tone forced him to open his eyes and focus on the dragon again. Something was happening with it.</p>
<p>"It again, Human".</p>
<p>Apologies, Something was happening with the great dragon. A glow was forming on the upper part of his neck and flowing towards the rest of his body. The previously light red skin started turning to a darker shade, the shells started glowing a little, and the heat emanating from the body started increasing. As soon as the rest of his body gained the darker shade, the dragon started moving. The large wings stretched with a snapping sound, and Jon saw another difference from Drogon. Unlike the black dragon, the red dragon's front pair of limbs were not merged in its wings. They were separate, muscular, and ended with claws he was sure were larger than his present body.</p>
<p>"You can wake her up instead of praising me, human."</p>
<p>Stopping himself from poking out his tongue at the teasing tone, he moved towards the black dragon. He was unsure of how to wake this dragon up, as the head was hidden under the wings. This time the tone was full of amusement.</p>
<p>" Rub your blood against her shells, human. That would wake her up."</p>
<p>Since the blood on his hand was already cleared out, he rubbed his face against the black shells, feeling quite idiotic doing it.</p>
<p>A second later, the black dragon started moving her wings. A large head rose behind the wings. This dragon's eyes were also gold with a fleck of green in them. The black dragon stared around and at him for a few seconds before focusing her stare on the red dragon. Something must have passed between them because her eyes once again focused on him. The voice this time while forced, was mech less rough.</p>
<p>" Interesting. You have already bonded with him. Is there any other human with dragon blood here?"</p>
<p>" No, not here. But there are members of my family far from here. But we can not go there now."</p>
<p>"Why, Human?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he just showed his reasons. The black dragon sort of nodded.</p>
<p>"As you say. I will listen to you until I find my rider, human."</p>
<p>He nodded and absent-mindedly said.</p>
<p>"My name is Jon."</p>
<p>" But you are a human."</p>
<p>"Aye. My name is Jon. That's what other humans use to call me. It's my name."</p>
<p>"hmm. What's my name then?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"I don't know too. You can give me one."</p>
<p>He was silent for a few seconds before speaking a name he had thought about in his childhood.</p>
<p>"Malinda."</p>
<p>"Malinda. I like it, Jon."</p>
<p>He nodded before turning to face the red dragon.</p>
<p>"You can give a name to me too, Jon."</p>
<p>"Archon."</p>
<p>"Not bad, Jon. Now climb up. I am hungry, and there is a lot to eat out there."</p>
<p>Nodding, he moved towards the red dragon. Even with the dragon lowering one of his shoulders, he still had to put a lot of effort into getting up. Once he was up, the dragons started moving towards one side of the clearing. He watched as Malinda rammed a wall with her full strength, collapsing it immediately. Son after they started clawing out of it, moving upwards. He had to hide behind Archon's head so as not to be thrown off.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of scraping, the dragons broke out. Once our of the ground, both of them roared before spreading their wings. Jon as sure he had gone deaf from the sound of both the roars. With their wings spread, he corrected his previous estimate. While Malinda was nearly three times the Drogon's size, Archion was even larger.</p>
<p>Then with another roar, the last two of the great dragon of Planetos took to wings after sleeping for more than a Millenium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=====================================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two dragons. I Don't own the images.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>B) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any reviews/comments/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wildland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JOn meets another god. Time skip. He gets some unwanted news</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THis chapter will be edited in the future. There are something that I didn't know how to add. So I may add them in future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the two dragons hunted and ate a lot of animals around the mountain, Jon picked up Tormund, who had freaked out after seeing the size of dragons. They decided to fly back to his clan, expecting Mance to have already arrived or arriving soon. Drogon joined them mid-journey but kept some distance from both the dragons. Archion and Malinda had been quite interested in meeting Drogon but seemed disappointed by what they found.</p>
<p>" He is still a fledgling. I expected more after seeing your memories, Jon."</p>
<p>"Yes, His fire is weak, and he flies badly. Your aunt, His mother didn't train him when he was a whelp, did she?"</p>
<p>"No. She was barely able to make him listen to her most of the time. When he grew up he started to listen to her more but was still impulsive. His brothers used to listen to her more, but less than she wanted."</p>
<p>Archon tone was firm and determined.</p>
<p>"He will learn everything a is supposed to know very soon. If the God's words come true, he will fly with the next king of these lands."</p>
<p>Seeing no point in interrupting what the great dragons were planning, Jon just nodded. Drogon would be a large instrument of power by the time he planned to die. He would be needed to make sure that the Targaryen's don't suffer like how they suffered in his old world.</p>
<p>They landed near the fist long after the sun had gone down. Even with their impressive bulk, Archon and Malinda flew much faster than Drogon or Rhaegal. Jon and Tormund had to grab the large horns running from Archon's head to tail every time the dragon flapped its wings.</p>
<p>After dropping them off, Archon and Malinda flew off towards the North, intending to eat, and start Drogon's training. Jon had wished Drogon the best and had received a face full of smoke as the answer.</p>
<p>When they reached Tormund's clan, they found what they were hoping for. Mance had arrived some hours before them and was waiting for Tormund. Jon wanted to meet him immediately, but Tormund refused.</p>
<p>"He is sleeping, snow. We have traveled a lot too, and right now I need to see my children and my woman. I will bring them to you tomorrow morning. You should make your tent at the end, in case your dragons decide to come back."</p>
<p>He agreed reluctantly. The tiredness he had not cared about, rushed back to his body as soon as Tormund mentioned it. With a little help from Tormund's son, he made a small tent and bed for himself. Falling in the fur bed, he surrendered himself to the realm of Morpheus.</p>
<p>(DREAM SEQUENCE)</p>
<p>When his eyes opened next time, he immediately knew where he was. The familiar scene of Dragon pit was around him, but this time with the addition of Archon and Malinda around him. He turned to face the two dragons.</p>
<p>"How are you both in my dream?"</p>
<p>" I wanted to meet your siblings. Once you fell asleep, I had the chance."</p>
<p>"And I wanted to see If any of them would be able to ride with me."</p>
<p>Seeing his siblings sitting on the other end, he asked both of them.</p>
<p>"Would you like to meet them?"  </p>
<p>"Yes, but we won't talk to them now. In the future, if they are worthy, they might be able to hear us."</p>
<p>After giving a nod, he started moving towards his siblings, the dragons following in his wake. His brother was the first one to notice them. He grabbed both of their sisters and started pulling them back. Jon waved his hand.</p>
<p>"Wait."</p>
<p>His sibling slowed down a little but didn't stop entirely. Jon spoke again.</p>
<p>"They are my friends, and they wanted to meet you. You don't need to worry."</p>
<p>His eldest sister was the one to speak first.</p>
<p>"Friends? These are dragons, Crow."</p>
<p>"Aye, I know that. But Dragons can be friends too, your family has proven that."</p>
<p>"Our ancestors were dragon riders, not friends of dragons."</p>
<p>He could feel the disappointment in Malinda on hearing that and knew his eldest sister has lost any chance to be her rider. His brother spoke up soon after.</p>
<p>"How are they here, crow? If they are your friends, do they have a name?"</p>
<p>He shrugged before answering the second question.</p>
<p>"The red dragon is Archon, and the black one is Malinda."</p>
<p>An identical smile appeared on his brother and twin sister's face. His twin spoke this time.</p>
<p>"Your dragons have names from children's tales of the North? Couldn't find anything else huh?"</p>
<p>He was confused, not expecting them to know tales of smallfolk of the North.</p>
<p>"You know these tales? how?"</p>
<p>Her sister shrugged.</p>
<p>"Mother used to tell them to me when we were young. Uncle Benjen had told us some too, whenever he visits." </p>
<p>His throat had dried after hearing the mention of a mother from her sister. His mind furiously considered who she could be referring to and the answer came up soon. The words that came from his mouth were accompanied by a gasp.</p>
<p>"Elia Martell."</p>
<p>His sibling's eyes narrowed immediately. His eldest sister's voice was rough this time.</p>
<p>"Queen Elia Martell. What about my mother?"</p>
<p>Jon shook his head. </p>
<p>"I apologize. I have nothing for the queen. I thought about Queen Lyanna Stark when she mentioned her mother."</p>
<p>This time their bodies stiffened too. His twin's voice was full of anger.</p>
<p>"Mother Elia had raised me since my birth. If you dare say.."</p>
<p>He interrupted her, knowing that his words had been misunderstood.</p>
<p>"No, No. I didn't mean anything to Queen Elia. I apologize if my words indicated anything like that."</p>
<p>They must have seen something on her face because they nodded after some time. A tense silence formed for some time, before Jon spoke again, wanting to know more about his siblings. </p>
<p>"I told you my name. Would you like to tell me about yourselves?"</p>
<p>His eldest sister's voice had a teasing tone in it.</p>
<p>"We all know that your name is not really crow. So why should we tell you our name if you won't tell us yours?"</p>
<p>"If its any help, I was once called by the name crow by a lot of people."</p>
<p>His brother snorted before speaking again.</p>
<p>"My name is Aegon Targaryen. This is my elder sister, Rhaenys Targaryen, and my younger sister, Visenya Targaryen."</p>
<p>"The conquerors come again, huh."</p>
<p>His brother's face had a disgusted expression while his sisters laughed.</p>
<p>"No. As beautiful as they are, I don't want to marry them. I don't have any problem with interfamily marriage, but I like someone else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon's heart gave a thud, understanding who his brother loved. He forced a smile on his face. His elder sister must have noticed something because one of her eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. He shook his head and took a seat on one of the rocks.</p>
<p>"Since we are stuck here until we wake up, mid sharing some more stories of a royal prince and princesses with me?"</p>
<p>His brother gave a small grin as he sat on another stone. While he was speaking, Jon could feel Malinda's growing interest in his elder brother. The dragons had left them alone when his elder sister had spoken, but they were listening to every word spoken by everyone. It seems the black dragon had found his rider too. He didn't say anything, content to hear his brother and sisters speak.</p>
<p>They were telling him one of the punishments queen Elia had given them when they had sneaked out to eat from the kitchen when they started to fade out. He waived to get their attention.</p>
<p>"Till next time"</p>
<p>His elder sister, whom he had spent the most time speaking to( no, not because she was beautiful), stepped forward and gave him a sultry smile.</p>
<p>"We will wait for you, crow."</p>
<p>The tone was enough to make him read, as he ran towards the dragon, ignoring his siblings sniggering behind him. When he reached the dragons, he noticed that neither he nor the dragons were fading away. Before he could wonder about it, a familiar voice came from behind him.</p>
<p>"Ready to learn, Nephew?"</p>
<p>He turned to face the speaker.</p>
<p>"Aye, Uncle Brynden. I didn't know you would teach me in my dreams."</p>
<p>"There is less time for me to teach you than I thought. So I will use every chance that I get. Our ancestors will also join these dreams from tomorrow."</p>
<p>A thought came in his mind.</p>
<p>"Won't my siblings see them?"</p>
<p>"No. You won't meet them every night. More like once every turn of the moon. You need to learn a lot of things, Nephew."</p>
<p>He nodded, understanding what his uncle was trying to say.</p>
<p>"Very Well. Now first close...."</p>
<p>The training to use the powers of the three-eyed raven began that night.</p>
<p>When he woke the next morning, it felt like he was more tired than he was when he went to sleep last night. Crawling out of the tent he looked around and was not surprised to see the three dragons missing. In the short span of time, he had spent with the great dragons, he had got the feeling that they preferred to be alone. </p>
<p>He had just started a small fire with the help of another free folk when the sound of snow crunching came from behind him. He turned around to see three people walking towards him. Tormund looked relaxed and had a mug of ale in his hands already, while next to him, the familiar face of younger-looking Mance had an irritated expression on his face. Next to him was another person and someone who Jon was not ready to meet yet. Before he could say something, Tormund spoke up in his loud voice.</p>
<p>"Snow, This is Mance Rayder and Val. I brought them just as you asked."</p>
<p>Jon's hand nearly hit his head hearing Tormund's drunk tone. This was not something he needed right now. But once again someone else spoke before he could. Mance 's tone had the same irritated tone as he had in his own world.</p>
<p>" Gaintsbane, I told you I need to talk about an important matter. I don't have time to talk to a newborn lad."</p>
<p>Tormund ignored Mance straight away and kept on staring at Jon with a large smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, snow. I have waited for this since I came back."</p>
<p>Jon knew what the red-headed free folk was pointing towards. He checked Val from the corner of his eyes and felt a large amount of terror seeing a spear in her hands. Taking a deep breath he spoke up.</p>
<p>"You are here to join all free folk together, to save them from the white walkers aren't you, Mance Rayder?"</p>
<p>Mance, who was going to speak again, stopped with his mouth open.</p>
<p>"How do you know about that?"</p>
<p>" I know a lot of things. That's why Tormund brought you here. Take a seat, Mance. We have a lot to talk about."</p>
<p>Mance and Val took a seat on one of the rocks, with Tormund still standing and sniggering. Giving his friend a sour look, he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Mance, I will explain everything to you. I know what you saw after you escaped from Shadow tower. There is something I need to do. Please do not attack me for it. It is necessary."</p>
<p>Mance and Val's hands immediately went to their weapons. Before they could move, Jon raised his hands.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait. I am not going to attack you."</p>
<p>Val's voice was as sweet as it was deadly for a girl of thirteen name day.</p>
<p>"Why should we trust you, snow? What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Jon turned to face Tormund, who nodded and prepared himself to stop Mance from moving. He prayed internally to Mother Rhoyne. She spoke up soon after.</p>
<p>"The boon is granted, and the price paid."</p>
<p>Val fell to the ground immediately. Mance lunged towards him with his sword raised, but Tormund stopped him.</p>
<p>"Stop, Mance. She is okay. She will wake up soon."</p>
<p>Mance's eyes were still filled with anger.</p>
<p>"what did you do to her? She is my.."</p>
<p>Jon interrupted Mance, picking up a wooden stick. He knew it would be needed soon.</p>
<p>"Your good sister, I know. As I said, don't worry she will wake up soon."</p>
<p>Tormund added something too, pointing his mug towards him and the stick in his hands.</p>
<p>"Aye, Mance. You are not the one who needs to worry now, he does. See, he is preparing himself for it."</p>
<p>Mance had a confused expression on his face. Jon spoke again.</p>
<p>"Sit, I will tell you everything while we wait for her to wake up."</p>
<p>Mance took a seat again and nodded, with his eyes fixed on Val.</p>
<p>"In another world, a young man was lived in Winterfell. His name was Jon snow. He was..."</p>
<p>His story had only reached the point of Bran's fall when Val started to wake up. He gripped the stick tightly in his hands as he stopped speaking. Tormund's sniggering had turned into small laughter now. Val woke up with a confused and pained expression on her face. He grimaced, knowing what she must have felt when she died. Her eyes went to Mance first and then to Tormund. She immediately stood up and hugged his red-haired friend.</p>
<p>"Tormund, How? Whe.."</p>
<p>The traitor stopped Val and then raised his hands towards him.</p>
<p>"He can explain everything, Val."</p>
<p>Val turned around to face him.  He was sure she didn't recognize him at first because there was a confused expression on her face for some time. After a few seconds, the expression on her face started changing. The joy which arrived first stayed for less than a second. It was replaced by anger. Her eyes narrowed, and when he saw her hand tightening on the spear, he pulled on the stick. The stick had barely risen in the air when the spear came down.</p>
<p>"I will kill you, snow."</p>
<p>By the time Val had calmed down, he had multiple bruises all over his body. Then again, he was sure there would have been more if not for the arrival of Archon and Malinda. The dragons had responded to his panic and raced back. Val had not given him enough time to stop them, and he had been barely able to stop them from burning her. After staring at him for a few seconds, she had commanded.</p>
<p>"Explain"</p>
<p>Jon started speaking without any pause. Unlike Tormund, Mance was not silent during the entire duration of the tale. He asked questions nearly every point until Val snapped at him to shut up and just listen. When he had finally completed the tale, everyone was silent. A moment later, Tormund started speaking of everything that happened after he left. Val added something here and there, but her eyes were always focused on him. A few minutes after Tormund had stopped speaking, Mance spoke up.</p>
<p>"So what's the plan now, Snow?"</p>
<p>Seeing a knowing look in Mance's eyes, Jon told them about his idea.</p>
<p>"First we need to gather the free folk once again. I will not give Night king a single more soldier for his army then I can."</p>
<p>Mance interrupted him.</p>
<p>"And attack the wall? You just told us that a small army nearly demolished the free folk army in your old world. What happens if they attack us here too?"</p>
<p>Jon was silent for a few minutes, before confessing.</p>
<p>"No. I thought we could build a city near the wall, but that's doesn't seem possible now. The watch will notice the dragons sooner or later, and I want to avoid that. And That's not considering what the much more powerful Night King will do to us if we stay here. I am still thinking about what to do. Essos is an option, but we need ships for that, and that requires money which we don't have."</p>
<p>An unknown voice came up from behind them.</p>
<p>"And that's why we are here, Aemon Targaryen."</p>
<p>He turned to face the speaker, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>R'hllor was standing there with his everlasting smirk on his face and next to him was an old man, who looked a lot like an older ser Davos. He had the same beard style and everlasting serious expression. One big difference except for the maliciousness on his face was his clothes, which were wet and leaking water continuously. Jon had a good idea which god he was going to be introduced to.<br/>He got a confirmation soon.</p>
<p>"Yes, Son. I am the Drowned God, the one which the Iron Islanders pray to."</p>
<p>By that time all of them had taken to the knee.</p>
<p>"My lords"</p>
<p>He was sure the red god was rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Stand up, Aemon Targaryen. You will rub off your knee if you keep bowing every time we meet."</p>
<p>He was sure his ears were red as he stood up. The drowned god started speaking.</p>
<p>"I am here to grant you a boon, son. There will be a price for it if you accept."</p>
<p>He was silent for a few moments before speaking again.</p>
<p>"I apologize, my lord. But I am not sure taking your boon would be the right choice."</p>
<p>R'hllor interrupted before anyone else could say anything.</p>
<p>"In any other case that would be a good thought, Aemon Targaryen. But with the world in danger, things change."</p>
<p>Jon nodded before turning to face the Drowned god.</p>
<p>"What boon would you grant, my lord?"</p>
<p>The drowned god turned to face towards the east.</p>
<p>"In the shivering sea, north of the island of Skagos, there is a large, relatively flat island just a few yards below the sea. It is sufficiently rich in minerals and fertile. I can pull the seawater from it and push it a little upward."</p>
<p>He couldn't form any words to say. This boon was something he had never expected. It would solve a lot of his problems at once.</p>
<p>"And what would be the price, My lord?"</p>
<p>"The survival of Ironborn. You will not destroy them as you are planning to."</p>
<p>"I apologize once more, my lord. But I cannot allow them to continue with their old ways. Their method of living will not be allowed in the world I will help to save."</p>
<p>The god shrugged.</p>
<p>"Then don't. I just want to ensure that they survive. What you do to them except killing them all, doesn't concern me. Make them slaves if you wish, just know that I need my followers alive."</p>
<p>He was silent for a long time, thinking about the god's boon.  He turned to ask his friends. While Val and Mance were silent, Tormund spoke up.</p>
<p>"I hate those squids too, snow. But that new land will save a lot of us. It will not give any excuse for the crows or kneelers to kill us, and it will be rather difficult if they try."</p>
<p>He had already considered what his friend was saying, but there were other problems too.</p>
<p>"How will the free folk reach these Islands, My lord? They don't have any large ships. What they have are small stolen longboats and small boats."</p>
<p>"I will open a land passage from Hardhome to the island for two years. It will give you enough time to settle down and start building ships."</p>
<p>He was silent for a longer duration this time, considering all the possible problems that may arise. But even with thousands of problems he had thought of already, the boon was something they required. So he nodded.</p>
<p>"I accept the boon with the price, My lord."</p>
<p>The maliciousness on his face became much more clear now.</p>
<p>"The boon is granted and the price paid. Remember son, if you fail in your payment, your entire family's life except yours will be forfeit."</p>
<p>The god faded away, leaving his last words echoing in Jon's head.</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>R'hllor shrugged.</p>
<p>"You can not do anything about that, Amon Targaryen. Just make sure the Ironborn survive."</p>
<p>He too faded away leaving behind a cursing Targaryen and three free folk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{       TIME-SKIP (2 YEARS 9 MONTHS LATER)        }</p>
<p>A loud familiar roar broke him out of his musings. He stood upon the saddle on Archon's back and saw the sight he was expecting. Drogon, now nearly half the size of Malinda was flying upwards to meet them. As they started descending towards the ground, the island of Wildland came into the view.</p>
<p>The island was named in a meeting of all 9 free folk leaders and Jon. It had taken them nearly a year, but they had succeeded in moving more than 120,000 free folk to the new island. There were still nearly 15,000 free folks left in the land beyond the wall, but since they refused to move, Jon couldn't do anything about it. Mance had to fight and kill a lot of free folk to make the rest of them listen to him, but he had been successful. They had brought a lot of animals during the move, and more had followed after. </p>
<p>Jon and Mance had recruited a few shipbuilders from Essos after some time and had now a fleet of nearly 40 large ships to move between both the lands. </p>
<p>The Night's watch had noticed the move and sent rangers to check and block the path, but they had been dealt with. Except that there had been no reaction from the south. </p>
<p>The free folk had settled in nine different parts of the island. Mance was still known as King beyond the wall, and he managed the nine settlements from his clan located at the only port on the island. He would have had a lot more problems if not for Jon's dragons. It was the giants who had accepted Mance's rule first and then the rest had followed.</p>
<p>As soon as Archon landed next to Mance's settlement, Jon slid off. He had just pilled off the seven large packs from both the dragons when he heard the sound of people running towards him. His body had barely turned around before 4 smaller shapes collided with him.</p>
<p>Aems, the oldest son of Mance was on the top.</p>
<p>"Uncle Jon, you are back."</p>
<p>He grasped the boy and lifted the three-year-old up.</p>
<p>"Aye, I am back. How are you? Hows your father and mother?"</p>
<p>Another voice came before Aems could speak.</p>
<p>"They are good. Children, get off him."</p>
<p>They all grumbled but moved off him. He stood up, dusting his pants, to face the tall blonde beauty. Val looked the same as she had six months ago. She had forgiven him after three months of apologizing and stolen him the next night. even though he had been of barely 11 name days, she had claimed him and allowed no other to even try. He stepped towards her.</p>
<p>"Val"</p>
<p>The kiss that was bestowed upon him, nearly made him lose his mind. When they came up for air, he was sure that there was a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>"How was Valyria?"</p>
<p>"Great. I found so many things and ..."</p>
<p>He would have said more but Val stopped him.</p>
<p>"Later. There is some bad news."</p>
<p>Concern started to sweep in his mind. He had not been able to use his powers since he had left for Valyria six months ago. His uncle had asked him specifically to not use it until he had returned from his journey.</p>
<p>"Come inside. Mance will tell you."</p>
<p>He tried to stop Val who had begun escorting him toward's Mance's house.</p>
<p>"Val, tell me what happened."</p>
<p>She didn't reply for a few moments, her attention busy of directing some free folk to carry his packs. After some time, she spoke.</p>
<p>"A rebellion started in the south four months ago. The North, Vale, Riverlands, and the Westerlands armies have defeated the royal army a moon ago. They will be at Kinglanding in a week."</p>
<p>His mind stopped working.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/reviews/suggetions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wolves and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon reminisces. The main story kicks off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>JON</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the last rays of the sun started disappearing, Jon was nearly finished with his preparations. Since he won't be living at the wildland any longer, all of his and Val's possessions were now tied to the three dragons. Val had nearly hit him when he had told them about his plans. She had berated him for more than half an hour for always leaving her, and then told him that she was coming with him. He had no choice other than to nod. Ghost and Greywind, now nearly two and a half years old, would be tied to specially designed pack at Malinda's back. He could still remember when they had been born.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>{Flashback- 2years 7 months}</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>He was brushing Malinda's wings when Val came running towards him. The sword on his back had started to come out when she waved her hands.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Jon, she is birthing."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>There was no need to say anymore. He knew who Val was talking about. Pushing his sword back in, he rushed towards the under-construction stables. The she-wold, named Rhaella for his grandmother had been pregnant when he met her three months ago. During the journey towards the new island, she had become so weak that they had to carry her on a cart. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Dilmun, a spearwife sho was quite interested in animals, had guessed that she was carrying a more number of pups than normal. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Just as reached the outer boundary of settlement, two loud howls broke the silence around them. Even before the god of Valyria's words sounded in his mind, he knew what had happened.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"The price of the boon granted is paid."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>A wave of guilt and self hate passed through him as continued walking. No matter how justified, his decision had killed the closest friends his four cousins would have ever got. His expressions must have been visible on her face, as Val held his hands.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>When he reached the stables, the expected sight nearly brought him to his knees. The she-wolf was nudging a grey and white pup, while the black male was staring at the four dead pups. The female turned as he approached. He could swear that there was an expression of accusation in her eyes. Falling in front of her, tears filled his eyes. The words came out on their own.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"I am sorry."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>The She-wolf stared at him for a long time. When she licked his face, Jon knew she understood. He turned to face Mance who was standing some distance away.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Mance, we need to burn.."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Aye, I will make the arrangement snow."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Nodding, he turned to face the two living pups. Ghost and grey wind still had their eyes closed as their mother fed them. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>He sat there for a long time, watching his oldest friend. He had not noticed till now, but the broken bond with Ghost had been a constant pain inside him. Now, the pain had started lessening with every hour that passed. He hoped with everything inside him that he gets his friend back.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>His wish was granted when he visited the stables 2 days later. Dilmun had informed him last night that the pups had opened their eyes, but he had been busy with settling down the still arriving free folks.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>As soon as he stepped inside the enclosure, his eyes found the blood-red ones staring back at him. Something inside him reformed as fell to his knees.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Ghost"</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>The small white stumbled on its feet as it moved towards him and finally fell face first in his lap. Jon lifted him up, expecting to be licked like before, but instead the small wolf bit his fingers and scratched his face. With a small cry he fell back to the ground. The combined feeling of anger and happiness were flowing inside him as he tried to stop the pup from biting him anymore.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of approaching steps broke him from his musings. He turned to face Mance and Tormund.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will see you in three days in your city, snow. Make sure the best ale in the south is available for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged the red-haired free folk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, just make sure the all four crates reach there safely."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do, snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to face Mance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for everything, Jon. I.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need, Mance. I didn;y do it for just you. It's for every living being."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader of the wildland nodded after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take care of Val, would you. Otherwise my wife will gut both of us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered at the mention of Mance's wife. After learning the truth about him and Val, she had chased him with a knife, for daring to leave her sister alone. He was sure he only lived due to Val's interference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye. But I am sure it would be the other way around."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val's voice came from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And don't you forget that, snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The golden-haired free folk princess was carrying both of their weapons in one hand and a large amount of meat in another. Seeing his raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ghost and Greywind stole them from Dalla and licked all over them. She told me to use it to feed them and the dragons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at the two panting dire wolves, both of whose eyes were fixed on the meat. The dire wolves were already half the height of Mance and were rapidly growing. Jon suspected the hand of gods in this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Packing the meat in one the packs, he tied both the dire wolves to Malinda's back. The dragons and dire wolves and become good friends in the two-year duration. Ghost spent most of his time hunting with Archon, while Greywind liked to play with Malinda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everything was secured and checked, he and Val climbed on top of Archon. As the red dragon extended its wings, he shouted to Mance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you soon, Mance. The next time we meet, there will be an army behind me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will be waiting for you, Jon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving one final nod, he spoke to Archon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go, my friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red dragon gave a loud roar as all the three dragons took to wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEGON VI TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands tightened as he stared at the smug expression on many faces in front of him. In fact, the only face with anything other than a smile was of Eddard Stark and Benjen Stark. He had tried to catch both of their eyes, but they had refused to even look at him. He focused back at Hoster Tully who was speaking about their terms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...All the male Targaryen except Rhaegar Targaryen will take the black, Queen Elia and Queen Rhaella will join the silent sisters, Rhaenys Targaryen will be married to Joffrey Tully, Danaerys Targaryen to Robin Arryn, and Visenya Targaryen to Robb stark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaegar Targaryen will be tried for his crimes against the North."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to speak or kill every traitor in front of him rose again, but he controlled himself. He turned to look at his father, who had not even blinked at the outrageous demands. He spoke up after some time in his soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to end my family completely for crimes are not ours.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud voice stopped him from speaking. Eddard Stark had risen from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The crime was yours. The assassins who nearly killed my entire family accepted with their dying words that you had sent them. So don't deny it. Will you peacefully surrender or not?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father stared at his goodbrother for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Lord Stark. Your terms are not something to which I can surrender to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well. We will meet in the battlefield Rheaegar and you will die this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he and other lords turned to leave the tent, a very familiar voice sounded all around them. Everyone in the room had frozen in their places after hearing it. He turned to look at his siblings, both of whom were staring at him. Yes, it was the same sound he had thought about. The same sound all three of them had heard multiple times in their dreams in the past three years. It was the sound of a dragon roaring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to move towards the gate of the tent, avoiding his father's hands intending to stop him. He could hear his sisters following him as he prayed for his thoughts to be true. Visenya spoke from next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Archon. B..But he never said that they were real. H..How..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replied what was the only answer he could give at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the guards outside the tent were looking upwards when everyone inside the tent stepped out. He turned his eyes towards the sky and saw exactly what his mind was hoping for. But along with Archon and Malinda there was another, smaller black dragon flying above them. As everyone stared upwards, Archon and Malinda started descending towards the camp. Just as everyone started to panic, he saw two figures on its back. He knew who the black-haired rider was. His loud voice surprised him too and froze everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone stop. Don't run."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floppy fish, Edmure Tully shouted while still backing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you out of your mind. That is a dragon you foo..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words were interrupted by another loud roar, this time from Malinda. By now everyone could see the two people riding on the dragon's back. Everyone was still frozen at their place when Archon landed some distance away from them. The taller of the riders got down first followed soon by the smaller one who removed the clothes covering his face. The words came out on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to answer it but stopped midway knowing that everyone around them was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"later"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>JON SNOW</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking both of his swords from Val he started walking towards the camp. Val had her spear in her hand as she walked along with him. As they came close to the camp he started to recognize the people standing in front of it. Both of his uncles looked just as he had last seen them, well not exactly the same. Uncle Benjen looked a little healthier than his last world. They didn't seem to recognize him yet. The man covered in red armor was definitely Tywin Lannister. While he had never seen Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn, he remembered their description given by his uncle in the old world. Moving over his eyes came to rest on his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother looked the same as he looked in the dreams, only with the addition of black and red armor on him. Standing next to him was a man of Valyrian descent, and who Jon was sure was his uncle Viserys. The man looked nothing like Dany had described in his old world. His sisters were much more beautiful than they looked in the dreams. His longer than normal staring at his eldest sister was not gone unnoticed by Val who nudged him with her spear. His eyes moved to rest on the final member of his family, his father, Rheagar Targaryen. He was nothing like Jon had ever imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unless he knew his actual name, Jon had always imagined Rheager Targaryen looked like how most of the rapists he had seen looked like. Afterward he had thought his father must have some part of the look Dany had. All his expectations were wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rheagar Targaryen was a tall man with a thin body. Except for the hair, there was nothing that he had in common with Dany. As Jon looked in his father's eyes he recognized something. It was the same expression which Jeor Mormont of his old world wore, when he had last seen the lord commander. It was the expression of a man who had tried his best, but had failed many times and just didn't </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.know what to. His father was tired and exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn't love his father because he didn't know much about him. He was a son who had spent a large part of his life believing that Rhaegar was a rapist. Even now a small part of him was angry at his father for the choices he had made. But the sight of tired and helpless face of his father ignited the anger inside him. It was the same anger that had made him nearly kill Ramsay snow with his own hands. Any nervousness that he had been feeling, faded away. Any amusement he was hoping to get from seeing all the faces, dried away. His body straightened and his steps became more determined. Archon felt the anger flowing through the bond and responded with a loud roar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should control himself because his emotions were affecting Archon directly, but right now, he didn't care. He was going to bend each and every lord present ruthlessly. During the journey from wildland, he had used the powers of the three-eyed raven to learn what had happened here in the six months he had spent in Valyria. He knew his uncle was given the wrong information, but that didn't matter anymore. The time for mercy, leniency, and appeasement was over. Wolves, Lions, Fishes, Falcons, Roses, Snakes, every one of them will bow before the dragons.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments/reviews/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aemon Targaryen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still a rough Draft.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read the next chapter too before commenting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p><p>The anger which had woken up inside him after seeing his father's face, started increasing as the guards stepped in front of him. On impulse, he called Archon to him. The red dragon, who was sitting where he had landed, stood up with a roar and started walking towards him. Each step he took shook the ground around them.</p><p>When Jon spoke, it was clear to everyone that he was trying to control his anger.</p><p>"I hope that the parlay is not over yet."</p><p>Tywin Lannister, the only one who did not look affected by his arrival or approaching dragon, spoke up.</p><p>"It is over. Who are you to enquire about it?"</p><p>A smile spread on his face.</p><p>"A concerned party. And no Lord Lannister, the parlay is not over yet."</p><p>Any further words were stopped by archon's arrival. The dragon stepped up beside him and released a cloud of smoke.</p><p>He waved his hands towards all the lords.</p><p>"Shall we step inside or do you all want to start here?"</p><p>His father spoke up after some time.</p><p>"We will start inside. Everyone, please step inside."</p><p>The Tully fish opened his mouth.</p><p>"Now, you listen..."</p><p>He ignored the blubbering man and walked inside the tent. As soon as he had crossed inside, multiple swords came out and pointed at him. All of them from the guards of rebel lords. He raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>"What do you think the dragon outside will do if I am harmed?"	</p><p>His brother spoke before anyone could reply.</p><p>"Everyone, please lower your weapons and take your seat. We all assembled to parley here. There is no need for bloodshed."</p><p>Everyone soon took a seat except two people. Jon turned to face the two people and nearly smiled. It seems that The warden of the north and his brother had finally recognized him. He ignored them, turning to face all the other rebel lords.  Since all of them were still staring at him, he decided to speak up.</p><p>"As I understand lord Stark, Lord Lannister, Lord Arryn and Lord Tully have given the terms under which King Rheagar has to surrender. But he has refused to accept any of them or surrender. Right?"</p><p>Tywin Lannister answered for every one of them.</p><p>"Yes. Who ar..."</p><p>He raised his hand to stop him from speaking, not caring whether he took it as an insult or not. From the corner of his eye, he could see his brother stopping their father from speaking, while his sisters were staring at him.</p><p>"You will know everything about me soon, Lord Lannister."</p><p>The anger of all the faces from Westerland was clearly visible.</p><p>"Now that you have given your terms, I think its time for the other party to give their terms."</p><p>He focused his eyes on his family once again. His father seemed to start speaking but a minute shake of his head stopped that. He turned to face the rebel lords again.</p><p>"Since they are not going to say anything, I will do it for them. All four of you will surrender right here right now. Your armies will lay down their arms and march back to their lands. All four of you along with your families will answer for the crime of rebelling against the crown.."</p><p>This time he was interrupted, and by no other than Lord Tully. The old fish gave a loud laugh.</p><p>"Are you jesting me, lad. Why will we surrender? We are the ones who are winning right now. And who are you...."</p><p>Lord Tully stopped after seeing the large smile on his face. Jon was done with the idiots of House Tully.</p><p>"You were winning, Tully, But not anymore. As I was saying before you interrupted me, If you don't surrender right now, The dragon outside will burn and terrorize your armies until they start running. My other two dragons will depart for your realms."</p><p>Now his eyes focused on Lord Stark who was staring at him with a pale face.</p><p>"The first thing they will destroy is the seats of all of your houses. Casterly Rock, Eyrie, Riverrun, and Winterfell. After that, they will start hunting for your bannerman's castles. Once every major castle is destroyed, they will go after every living member of your family. They will not burn any smallfolk or other people. Only your families."</p><p>Everyone inside of that tent was staring at him with horror in their expression. Jon Arryn decided to speak up.</p><p>"You are mad.."</p><p>"A few minutes ago you all had given the terms for the destruction of my family, and now I gave for yours. It is not madness, it is fairness, Lord Arryn."</p><p>The ensuing silence was broken by Tywin Lannister.</p><p>"You said the Targaryens are your family. Who are you?"</p><p>His eyes focused back on his uncle, whose face looked like it had lost all the blood. Glaring at him with everything he had, he replied to the question.</p><p>"My name is Aemon Targaryen, twin brother of Visenya Targaryen, son of Rheager Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. You all knew me before as Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark."</p><p>This time the silence remained unbroken for a long time. His uncle had stopped looking at him and was looking towards his father. As he observed the expression of everyone present in the tent, a small movement caught his eye. His father was visibly trembling in his place, purple eyes staring with anger at his uncle.  Signaling his brother towards their father, he called for Malinda and Drogon.</p><p>But before Aegon could stop him, Rheagar Targaryen jumped over the table, hands reaching for his uncle. His brother and the kingsgaurds moved immediately to stop him as the swords of the northern soldiers started coming out. Knowing the situation could turn into a blood bath quickly, he called for help from his friend. Archon answered the call with a loud roar followed by Malinda and Drogon, which stopped all the movement inside the tent. Seeing their frozen state, he spoke again.</p><p>"You have 2 hours to decide. If your armies don't drop their arms after that, all three dragons will take to the sky. Decide Wisely."</p><p>He motioned his brother towards their father, who nodded. Turning to face the Kingsgaurds, he commanded them to take the royal family back while pulling their still struggling father along with Arthur Dayne. As soon as his family was outside the tent, he gave the rebel lords a teasing smile.</p><p>"And please don't try to run away. You will just die running."</p><p>Even though he had said those words to everyone, his eyes were focused on Lord Tully, whose face started reddening once more. </p><p>Ignoring him, he walked out of the tent, and came upon a sight he should have expected. The entire royal party had stopped some distance away from the gate of Gods, and the reason being a big black dragon staring down at them, specifically his brother. Jon rolled his eyes as he moved forward. Malinda had been quite pushy in regards to meet this brother, having already decided he would be her rider. She had whined for months, tried to bribe him with meat, planned to sneak off, and finally threatened to do something if he didn't do something. Jon was sure, if not for the presence of Archon, she would have left for the red keep the moment she had decided on Aegon.</p><p>"Malinda, that's enough. Wait for a little more."</p><p>The black dragon visibly huffed and took off. He waived off the questioning expression on his brother's face.</p><p>"Later."</p><p> As they walked towards the gate, his sisters moved towards him but were stopped by kingsgaurds. </p><p>"Princess, not here."</p><p>He gave a reassuring smile to both as they entered inside the gate. When the gates finally closed behind them, the kingsguard just ahead of him pulled out his sword and pointed at Val. Jon raised his eyebrows as he tried to identify the idiot. It was Preston Greenfield. Somehow the child beater had managed to join the legendary group in this world too.</p><p>"Put down your sword, Greenfield."</p><p>His father's voice was much softer than he had expected it to be. The pair of indigo eyes stared at him for a long time.</p><p>"Everyone except me, Aegon and Jon to the Red keep. Now."</p><p>He looked around for a riderless horse for Val, but none of them were visible. Giving a small shrug he called for Archon. He really should have thought that through.</p><p>As soon as the red dragon landed chaos ensued. Horses ran away, either throwing off the riders or carrying them along. The smallfolk around the gate started panicking and rushing off, soldiers drew their swords and spears, archers pulled out their bows. Jon did the only thing he could think of. He asked Archon to leave. The red dragon gave him a look, what he was sure was filled with amusement and lifted off.</p><p>As the guards started getting back everything in control, he rubbed his har, feeling guilty under the eys of his entire family.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Val's hand smacked him right on the back of his head.</p><p>"Idiot"</p><p>"I didn't know something like that will happen."</p><p>"You bring a dragon between so many people. have you not learned from what happened in wildlands."</p><p>"It was one time, stop mocking me for that. I have learned my lesson."</p><p>"Didn't seem like it right now, huh snow."</p><p>"You are just.."</p><p>A loud cough broke their argument. He turned to see that everyone around them had been watching their little spat. His uncle, who had coughed to interrupt them, smirked.</p><p>"Are you both done or you need more time?"</p><p>Ignoring the urge to poke his tongue out, he looked for his sisters, pointing towards Val.</p><p>"Could she stay with her until I come back?"</p><p>Val replied before any of them could.</p><p>"I am staying.."</p><p>"No you ar not, Val. Your presence in the keep is more important right now."</p><p>Val apparently remembered the situation they had discussed the previous night. In case the rebel lords still decided to attack, Val would stay with his family in the keep, with Malinda close by in case of an assassination attempt. She caught his by his hand and kissed him with hunger.</p><p>"If you die snow, I will bring you back and then kill you, with my bone dagger."</p><p>He could only nod dumbly and ignored his uncle and brother sniggering. He looked to his sisters once again who nodded. While Visenya had a small smile on her face, his eldest sister looked angry.</p><p>Once the royal party had departed towards the red keep, he turned to face his father and brother.</p><p>"shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A MESSAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a few points I would like to share.</p><p>1) The next update for any chapter will come at least a month after this As I would be busy.</p><p>2)I I write for my own pleasure and what I see fit. Don't bother to tell me you don't agree with the theme of my story. Why are you wasting your time with reading something you obviously don't like, and then waste even more time by letting me know?</p><p>3) No matter how much you request I will not change where I am intending the story to go,</p><p>4) this is not cannon, it is a fan fiction. So stop sending me emails telling me that something is not possible or something is wrong.</p><p>5) The last chapter is still a draft. So things may change in it.</p><p>6) IF YOU DONT LIKE THE FIC DONT READ IT. COMMENTING ON EVERY CHAPTER HOW IDIOTIC THE FIC IS WASTING TIME FOR BOTH OF US.</p><p>7) The story will not focus on the squabbling between houses. It was always intended to be Jon getting together with his family and the long night. So there will not be elaborate plots and appeasement of other houses. Jon will bend everyone as he thinks fit. If you want to read a fic where he acts like a prince and a ruler, there are multitude of other fics out there. In this he was never taught to act like a lord or rule Over people. He learnt everything about being a bastard, and so he will not act like how a prince should.</p><p>8) If anyone would like to beat for any of my fics, please ping me at ansh4new@gmail.com</p><p>9)  When I update it after one month, it wil be atleast 5k word chapter.</p><p>Thank you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family comes together. Jon accepts his last boon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was already done, so up it goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON SNOW</p><p>When they had reached the top of the battlement, Jon addressed his brother and father.</p><p>"Make sure no one disturbs me until it's an emergency."</p><p>His brother raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>He just smirked. A moment after that his brother nodded.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>His eyes turned white as he accessed the power of three-eyed raven.</p><p>AEGON VI TARGARYEN</p><p>He watched his friend, who was now claiming to be his half brother took a seat and close his eyes. He had to stop himself from reacting when they opened again. His eyes were white now. Trying to understand what was happening, his father's voice reached his ears.</p><p>"Warg"</p><p>He looked at his father's face, who face had an expression of awe on it. Ignoring it for a moment, he asked the question which had been going in his mind.</p><p>"Father, About him.."</p><p>His father stopped him from speaking.</p><p>"We will discuss it later. Let's end this rebellion first."</p><p>Seeing his determined face, he just nodded.</p><p>JON SNOW</p><p>When the bird he had warned into landed in the rebel lord's tent, he could see that the discussion was very lively and explosive. Every lord present was shouting something, most of them directed towards his uncle. The northern section was much more subdued than the others, while the river lords were the one shouting the most. As Jon Arryn tried to bring the chaos under control, he focused on Warden of the west. He knew that Tywin Lannister will not bend down easily and will always have a backup plan.</p><p>His suspicion was correct. Lord Tywin indeed had a backup plan. The message that the Lord passed to his brother was easily visible from above them. He pulled himself out of the bird. His brother, who had been standing next to him, noticed his eyes first.</p><p>"There is a group of Lannister soldiers is hiding in the cellars of the red keep. They are tasked with killing everyone in the red keep once the attack starts."</p><p>His brother and Father's face had gone pale eat hearing his words. His father looked at his kingsguards for a moment and after deciding something, spoke up.</p><p>"Arthur, Ride to the red keep now. Capture those soldiers and put them in the dungeons."</p><p>"But my king..."</p><p>"My family is in there. Go, protect them."</p><p>"Yes, My king."</p><p>The sword of the morning turned and ran down the stairs. Jon closed his eyes again. Luckily the bird had not yet flown of the rebel's tent. </p><p>It seemed that the House Tully was ready to surrenders, while Vale and lords of the North wanted to fight, believing his threat to be a bluff. The Lords of Westerland were still waiting for their liege lord's decision.</p><p>He continued watching them till a final decision was made. His uncle, Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn were going to surrender while Tywin Lannister had decided to retreat. Jon wanted to roll his eyes. How did the warden of west planned to retreat from three flying dragons with his army was anyone's guess. When all the lord started to move out of the common tent, Jon pulled back again.</p><p>As he stood up, he asked Archon and Drogon to lay down a curve of fire behind the rebel army. No one would be retreating now. He looked towards the questioning eyes of his brother and father.</p><p>"They are preparing to surrender. Well everyone except House Lannister, they will try to retreat."</p><p>His father's eyes were making him uncomfortable as he inquired.</p><p>"and what are you going to do?"</p><p>He gave a small smirk and looked out towards the rebel camp. The question was answered to both of them when the two dragons swooped down from the sky. A large line of fire was laid down behind the rebel troops. After completing the line, Archon landed just behind the Lannister camp, cutting off any chance of retreat.</p><p>His brother stood next to him.</p><p>"Not bad. Now mind explaining everything?"</p><p>He shook his head. There were three more people who were needed for the conversation. Two of them were here, but one was at the other end of Westeros. Thinking quickly he made a decision. A call for all the three dragons went out. He turned to face his father.</p><p>"Accept their surrender, and imprison all the lords. There are some things that each of you need to know. I will be back by midnight. Everything will be explained tomorrow morning."</p><p>His father stared at him without replying, so he continued.</p><p>"I know it may seem like a lot of request for an unknown person, but it is necessary. I need to bring my uncle here from the wall. He needs to be there when I explain everything."</p><p>After some time his father nodded.</p><p>"I will wait for both of you."</p><p>Giving a small smile to him, he looked towards his brother.</p><p>"Drop your sword, take a dagger, and step forward."</p><p>His brother once again raised his eyebrows before doing as he had asked. Jon looked at his father and the guards.</p><p>"No one will interrupt once she arrives."</p><p>Without giving anyone time to respond, he closed his eyes, calling for Malinda.</p><p>"Your waiting time is over, Malinda. Take care when landing at the battlement."</p><p>Her answer had all the excitement Jon could feel from her.</p><p>"Finally"</p><p>He opened his eyes once again.</p><p>"Make a small cut on your palm, and throw away the dagger." </p><p>This time his brother hesitated. </p><p>"Trust me."</p><p>His brother must have seen something on his face, because he did as asked.</p><p>Hearing the sound of flapping wings come closer, he addressed his father and guards again. </p><p>" No matter what she does, do not attack her."</p><p>He stared at his father until he nodded, signaling all his guards. His father's words were full of promise.</p><p>"If anything happens to my son, the dragon will not save you."</p><p>The feeling of proudness and sadness hit him at the same time. Proud of his father for caring about his child, and sadness for still not trusting him, even though he could understand the reason behind it. He just nodded.</p><p>Malinda landed on the battlement with a loud thump, nearly shaking the entire wall. Her eyes were focused on his brother, her stance aggressive. Jon knew she was dangerous right now, even to him. Taking a step back, he whispered to Aegon.</p><p>"Rub your blood at her tongue."</p><p>His brother looked at him like he was mad, but Jon nodded and pointed towards the black dragon. Taking a deep breath, Aegon moved forward slowly. Malinda moved her head forward, her large tongue extending out. When Aegon rubbed his hand at it, she closed her eyes and stepped back.</p><p>AEGON VI</p><p>As soon as he had done his supposed half brother had asked, he started stepping back. Before he could take more than a step, something hit inside him with full force. He stumbled but someone caught him before he could fall. All he could feel was pain and heat, anger, and ruthlessness. He couldn't remember anything. The heat started to make everything go dark. But then a familiar sound reached him. He tried to focus on that.</p><p>"Don't lose yourself. Fight, brother. Your family needs you. Don't give up."</p><p>At the mention of his family faces started popping up his mind. His father, mother, sisters, uncle, his aunt and betrothed, his supposed brother. The heat started reducing and his focus came back. A  different type of warmth started forming inside him, but instead of hurting him, this generated a feeling of power.</p><p> Finally, he was able to open his eyes, to see lying on the floor with his head in Jon's lap, his father sitting next to him. But their attention was focused on something in front of them. </p><p>The black dragon looked different than before. Her scales were shining much more brightly and she looked much more dangerous. He could also a glow starting to form inside her neck. Soon the glow started to flow in her entire body, and the black scales darkened a little more.</p><p>While this was happening, the warmth inside him was increasing. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from doing something. Something inside him wanted to explode, and it was taking all his strength to stop it. And then suddenly it stopped. A female voice sounded inside his mind.</p><p>"I have waited a long time for this, Aegon Targaryen."</p><p>JON SNOW</p><p>He was kicking himself for his impulsiveness. His brother had not been ready for the bonding, and Jon had not thought about it much. When his brother had started to fall, he had jumped and caught him. Their father who had sat next to him started speaking but Jon focused on his brother. Seeing the glow in Malinda, he knew his brother had succeeded. When a few moments after his brother started moving, he blew out a breath of relief, thinking everything was under control now. He was wrong.</p><p>Once the glow subsided, Malinda gave an ear-shattering roar. Jon knew it was a roar of happiness for the bond, but the guards around him didn't. One of them, thinking the dragon was attacking, threw his spear at it. But the spear missed it's the aim and neatly stuck Aegon. His brother didn't suffer even a bruise because of it, but the damage was done. Combined with his anger, and Malinda's protective instinct, the black dragon grabbed the guard with her mouth and threw him over the battlement. The already dead guard's body landed some distance away from the gate, but Jon had no time to focus on that. Malinda was now moving towards his father, who had pulled Aegon behind his back. Seeing no other option, he ran in front of them.</p><p>"Malinda, Stop."</p><p>The black dragon hesitated for a moment, and that was all needed. Seeing his panic drogon, who had been flying just above them, had swooped down and tackled Malinda off the wall. Both the dragon fell off the side, damaging a large part of battlement in process. Archon's voice was calm, but the urgency in his words was clear, as the red dragon descended rapidly towards the two fighting black dragons.</p><p>" Your brother has to make her listen. The bond is still not completely formed. She is not in her senses."</p><p>Jon turned towards his brother. Ignoring the sound of two snarling dragons he spoke up.</p><p>"She thinks you are in danger. Talk to her, calm her down."</p><p>"I don't.."</p><p>"Look inside you. You will find her. She won't listen to anyone else except you right now, brother."</p><p>His brother's eyes widened before he nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone around seem to hold their breath as his brother stood unmoving. Some moments later the sound of Dragons fighting stopped completely. Jon looked down the battlement and saw Archon holding Malinda under his bulk, with Drogon standing beside him. Not able to see any injuries on either dragon from here, he turned and started running towards the stairs. It seemed his brother and father had followed him down because the gates opened as soon as he approached them.</p><p>As he reached where the Dragons were, a relief went through him seeing no damage on Archon's and Malinda's body. Drogon though had not escaped unscathed. It looked like one of Malinda's large claw had scratched a part of his belly. He started checking the black dragon when Archon assured him.</p><p>"He is okay, Aemon. His scales were pierced, and there is a gash underneath them, but it's not giving him any pain."</p><p>He nodded and approached Drogon. The smaller black dragon gave a small huff but let him approach. Rubbing his snout he turned to face Malinda. She had stood up from her place and was ignoring everything else, focusing solely on his brother.</p><p>Shaking his head, he turned to speak to his brother but a voice in his mind stopped him. it was the voice of the old god.</p><p>" Your uncle does not have much time, Jon snow. I would suggest leaving now if you intend to bring him back."</p><p>He was silent for a few moments as his mind considered everything. Finally coming to a decision, he started walking towards his brother and father.</p><p>"I need to leave now. Malinda will listen to you now, and Drogon will also stay here. Make every rebel lord surrender, no matter what. If you have use her, do it."</p><p>Seeing both of them trying to speak, he knew they would be objecting.</p><p>"This is important, Aegon. There can be no more fighting, no more wars. If you don't do it, Drogon will do it."</p><p>His brother didn't nod but also didn't refuse. Taking it as the best he could get, he spoke again.</p><p>"Tell Val what happened and I will be back by night time. And Aegon, no harm comes to her, promise me."</p><p>" I promise."</p><p>Giving both of them a smile he started climbing on Archon, but remembered something else. Turning to face his father, he asked.</p><p>"Could you invite Lord Stark and his son to have breakfast with us tomorrow?"</p><p>It seems the eyebrow-raising was a family thing. His father spoke after a few moments.</p><p>"Yes. You will explain everything to us at breakfast tomorrow, I assume?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>With that Archon lifted off with him on his back. As they crossed the rebel camp, he called for Malinda.</p><p>"Don't tell him anything about me or what I am going to tell them."</p><p>" I am not an idiot, Aemon Targaryen."</p><p>"Didn't feel like that some time ago."</p><p>The black dragon gave a mental harrumph.</p><p>"Protect them. Bring the rebels to heel if anything happens. I am leaving them in your hands, or paws, whichever you prefer."</p><p>He was sure if she had been close, he would have received a cloud of smoke on his face.</p><p>"Always"</p><p>(Time skip)</p><p>He had left Kingslanding when the sun had still not reached above their heads. It took him nearly 6 hours to fly all the way to the wall. The urge to burn down the Riverrun castle had been strong inside him, but he had stopped the impulse. It seems the famed Targaryen madness had not skipped him completely. </p><p>He had specifically flown above the Winterfell castle, hoping the Tully fish inside had seen the dragon. It would make the raven with the news of surrender more believable. </p><p>Getting the Lord commander to release his uncle had been the most difficult part of his journey. Even with the help of Archon, The Lord Commander had refused to let the only maester of the castle go. But after an hour of discussion, he had agreed, but not before extracting a promise of a new maester and some supplies for the wall. His feelings for Jeor Mormont were mixed. The man had taught him so many things, even given his Valyrian sword, but at the same time he had let the craven Caster live and continue his wretched life, he had ignored the threat of white walkers, not informed anyone of what he knew, and continued on killing the free folk. Even in this world, the lord commander knew about the white walkers, but there had been no raven to anyone about it.</p><p>He had stuffed his uncle with enough wool for three people to make him comfortable, but he knew that it would be a painful journey for him. After listening to everything he had to say, his uncle had patted his head while he started ordering his helper to pack his things.</p><p>"I have lived a very long life, Nephew. And we both know I will see only one more night. A little pain is acceptable to finally ride a dragon."</p><p> Not able to think of anything to say, he had just nodded and helped to pack everything, as he wanted to reach kinglanding before midnight. But once they had lifted off, instead of going south Archon had flowed above the wall and towards the haunted forest. The red dragon had not replied to anything he had said, asking him to wait. When the dragon landed somewhere in the haunted castle.</p><p>His other uncle's body was laid down against a tree, with children of the forest around him. Brynden rivers had a small smile on his face when Jon approached him.</p><p>"It is my last night in this world too, Nephew. After all this time, I would like to leave the world among family."</p><p>It had taken them some time, but with the help of children of the forest, he had been able to tie his uncle's body to Archon's back. The children of the forest had left after that, informing him of their intention to move to the Wildland island.</p><p>Once he had checked over both of his uncles, Archon took to the wings, heading south rapidly.</p><p>On the way, he had asked Malinda to inform his brother about two other people with him and to get the lower bailey near Maegor's holdfast<br/>
in the Red to keep vacant of people except for the Royal family and the Kingsgaurd.</p><p>He guessed it was past midnight when the lights of Kingslanding finally became visible. As they approached the Red keep, he could see that the Rebel army had broken camp and left. </p><p>As Archon touched town slowly, he observed the few figures standing at the edge. Even in the low light, he could identify his father, brother, sisters, and uncle, and Val. The other three women were the ones he was dreading to meet the most. Ignoring the fear inside him, he signaled his brother, uncle, and Father<br/>
to come closer. With the help of Kingsguards, they were able to pull both of his uncles down. There were a lot of exclamations and questions when both of them were identified, but his mind was having trouble processing anything now. He had stumbled twice since getting off the dragon and could feel weakness in every part of his body. Just as his legs gave out someone caught him. There were multiple voices around him, but the darkness took over everything.</p><p>AEGON VI TARGARYEN</p><p>While he was supporting the weak body being pulled from the Dragon's back, someone nudged him from the side. It was the Lord Commander of Kingsgaurd. He pointed towards the figure standing next to the old man. Aemon seemed to have a problem moving around and nearly stumbled one time. He was wondering what happened to his brother as he moved towards Aemon when the lord commander spoke from next to him.</p><p>"He looks tired. Someone catch him before he falls."</p><p>His father had heard the shout too and was able to catch just as his brother stumbled and fell down. Worry filled his mind as he moved towards them, noticing the old man also moving towards them.</p><p>"What happened? Why did he fell down?"</p><p>The old man had started to move his hands on his brother's body and spoke after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing to worry, Nephew. He is just tired, and had pushed his body way too much."</p><p>The way the man had addressed him, caught his attention. He knew every uncle that he had but none of them were this old. After seeing the old man's robes, his identity became clear.</p><p>"Great Uncle Aemon?"</p><p>"Aye, Nephew. And that is another of your great uncle, Bryden Rivers."</p><p>His uncle was pointing towards the weak and frail body being carried by four of the guards. He closed his eyes as his mind tried to process another big revelation since morning. The feeling of tiredness was approaching him too. He turned to face his father.</p><p>"We must get back inside. Any discussion can happen tomorrow morning."</p><p>His father nodded before directing the guards and everyone else to move inside. Seeing uncle Aemon limping a little, he stepped next to him to support him. It seems that his grandmother had the same idea, because she came upon their other side. Her voice was filled with genuine happiness and awe.</p><p>"Uncle Aemon."</p><p>There were tears in his uncle's eyes as grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Niece."</p><p>They proceeded the rest of the way inside towards the Royal Apartments. After settling both of his uncles in the same chamber at their request, he walked towards the room his brother has placed him. Val was sitting on the bed next to him. She looked up just as he entered.</p><p>"Do you need anything?"</p><p>"No. I just wanted to see if he is okay."</p><p>"Snow pushed himself too hard today. I think it was the warging which took a lot of effort from his side. He always rests after doing it for a long time. Today he didn't."</p><p>He just nodded and then turned to leave, fully intending to just lie down and sleep, but Val called him as he reached the door.</p><p>"Aegon" </p><p>He turned to face the golden-haired girl.</p><p>"Four of his friends will arrive tomorrow morning at the gates of the city. If he doesn't wake up by then, could you ride along with me."</p><p>Seeing no problem with it he nodded.</p><p>"Who are these friends?"</p><p>She gave him a large smile.</p><p>"You will see tomorrow."</p><p>Not seeing any more answer coming, he turned and left for his room, Ser Jonothor Darry moving alongside him.</p><p> </p><p>JON SNOW</p><p>When his eyes opened, it took him a little time to understand what was happening. He was lying on the softest bed he had ever slept in, he was naked under the sheets, and something wet was moving on a side of his face. Recognition came to him a moment later as he threw his hands up.</p><p>"Ghost, stop you, idiot.  Not this early."</p><p>With a small whine, the large dire wolf stepped away from the bed. Val's mocking laughter was clear as he stood up from his bed. </p><p>"He missed you snow. Pounded on your brother and licked him all over. I had to stop the idiot in the white cloak from attacking him."</p><p>Once again anger-filled inside him.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Your brother called him green something."</p><p>Giving a small nod, he moved towards the attached privy. When he exited out of it, fully dressed, there were three more visitors in his room. His brother and sisters were sitting on the bed. He rolled his eyes on seeing Ghost eating up all the attention. Greywind, Rhaella, and Benji were lying near the open balcony, their eyes fixed on his siblings.</p><p>A small smile appeared on all their faces as they notice him. Rhaneys stepped up to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>He did not miss the glowering face of Val as he answered.</p><p>"I am now. where is everyone?"</p><p>His brother was the one who answered.</p><p>"Everyone is in the main hall. We had come to escort you and Val there."</p><p>As they walked towards the hall, all four wolves followed them. He enquired the two kingsgaurd walking behind them.</p><p>"Is it possible that someone may hear what we discuss in the hall?"</p><p>There was a silence as his siblings and the kingsgaurds looked at each other. One of the white cloaks answered in a familiar voice.</p><p>"Yes. But we can make sure that no one does."</p><p>Well, it seems Jamie Lannister had retained his white cloak in this world too. As they entered the hall, the four dire wolves split in different directions and started sniffing around.</p><p>Ignoring them, he walked towards the side of the table where his uncle and cousin were sitting. Taking a seat between Robb and uncle Aemon, he looked towards his family, each of whom was staring back at him. As his eyes moved from one to another, he noticed the sad expression in Queen Elia and Dowager queen Rhaella's eyes. The last face he studiously ignored.</p><p>"let's eat before we begin. It will take us some time."</p><p>As he started piling food on his plate, ignoring his uncle and cousin, Greywind started growling at one of the corners. He addressed Ser Jamie Lannister.</p><p>"Could you ask whoever is hiding near that corner to leave?"</p><p>A few minutes later, the kingsgaurd dragged out a small child out of the corner. He ignored the questioning faces of everyone and kept on eating.</p><p>Once everyone was done, he addressed his father.</p><p>"Ask everyone you don't trust to leave."</p><p>His father didn't react for sometime before speaking.</p><p>"Everyone except my family and the Kingsgaurd leaves this room now."</p><p>As the servants moved towards the door, Jon turned to face his cousin. This Robb was very different then the one had seen in Winterfell last time in his old world. He knew about the arrogance, pride, and the southern behavior his cousin had, but the less muscular build was not what he had expected. He prayed to the old god to give his cousin the memories, along with a request.</p><p>"I accept your request, Jon snow. The boon is granted. The price will be paid by the day's end."</p><p>By the time he opened his eyes, his cousin's head had fallen down on the table. He stopped his uncle from disturbing him.</p><p>"He will wake up soon, don't worry."</p><p>"What.."</p><p>"You will receive the answer in a minute."</p><p>He focused his eyes on his family, specifically his father, and started speaking.</p><p>What I am going to tell you, will sound impossible and words of a madman. but I swear everything I say is true. Uncle Aemon and Brynden can support me in proving it. I will request you all to listen to everything I have to say before asking or doing anything." </p><p>Everyone nodded after a few moments as he waited for his cousin to wake up. He did not have to wait long. Robb stood up with a frightening amount of speed, his eyes looking everywhere. Jon caught him before he could do or say anything.</p><p>"Robb. It's me, Jon."</p><p>His cousin stared at him for a long moment before relaxing a little. His eyes were still moving around the room, searching for something. Jon knew what he was looking for.</p><p>"They are not here, Robb. None of them are."</p><p>His cousin's eyes were full of tears.</p><p>"What.."</p><p>"Sit down. I will explain everything."</p><p>His cousin still did not sit down, looking around. Suddenly his eyes focused on one end of the room.</p><p>"Greywind"</p><p>The Direwolf perked up at hearing his name but didn't move, although it kept staring at his cousin. Seeing the hurt expression on his face, he pulled his cousin down again.</p><p>"Sit down, Robb."</p><p>His cousin finally sat down, eyes still fixed on the grey dire wolf. Jon finally turned towards his family.</p><p>"There is a tale in which you all will find all the explanation that you need" </p><p>And with that, he started speaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any reviews/comments/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon tells everything. The gods make a appearence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>JON SNOW</strong><br/><br/>As he reached the part where Robert Baratheon had killed his father, something else came into his mind. he stopped speaking, looking around for the person he needed. Ser Jamie Lannister was indeed present in the room, but was standing apart from the other Kingsgaurds. It was now he noted that the blonde-haired knight was missing his left hand. The reason was not hard to guess.</p>
<p>Controlling his anger, he looked towards his father.</p>
<p>"Tell every one of your kingsgaurd to hand over their weapons to Ser Jamie. Don't worry you can keep your weapons with you."</p>
<p>He pointed towards the daggers nearly everyone in his family was wearing. Danaerys's voice had a mocking tone as she spoke.</p>
<p>"And why should we listen to you?"</p>
<p>He ignored her and continued staring at his father who was looking at him with a confused expression. After a minute he nodded. It was Lord commander Gerold who spoke.</p>
<p>"Your Grace, The knights of kingsgaurd never leave.."</p>
<p>He couldn't control the snort that left his mouth.</p>
<p>"You are kingsgaurd all right, but none of you except ser Jaime is a knight. None of you. So spare me the postering."</p>
<p>The lord commander had a flustered expression on his face, as did the others. The lord commander opened his mouth again, but Jon was in no mood to hear anything from these worthless knights. At his request Archon and Malinda gave a loud roar from the courtyard of the castle, where they had been sleeping since last night. He glared at the man.</p>
<p>"I have no intention of hearing anything that you have to say, ser. So just do as your king asks."</p>
<p>They all turned to look at his father, who had an angry expression on his face now. Jon knew that he might deny his request so he spoke first.</p>
<p>"Father, please."</p>
<p>His father visibly struggled as anger left his face. He stared at him for a long time, before turning to look at Ser Arthur Dayne.</p>
<p>"Do it."</p>
<p>A few moments later every weapon in the room was on the table near the door as he addressed Jaime Lannister.</p>
<p>"Don't allow anyone in this room to leave until I tell everything. No matter what happens."</p>
<p>The gold haired man looked at his father who once again nodded after some time. The two elder direwolves moved and took place on either side of sole armed Kingsgaurd in the room. Jon started speaking again. As he told them about the sacking of Kingslanding, a wave of horror spread in the room. He could see his father grasping Rhaney's hand while Queen Elia stared at her son. He pushed on.</p>
<p>When the mention of his uncle taking him as his bastard came, every eye turned to focus on the man of this world, who shrank in his seat. Ignoring the man, Jon kept on speaking.</p>
<p>When the red wedding came up his voice stammered. No matter how much he disliked the starks now, Robb was the one person Jon cared above all others. So speaking about his murder was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. When a hand gripped his shoulder, he turned to look at his cousin. Robb's eyes were red and his face was filled with anger, but somehow Jon regained the motivation to speak.</p>
<p>The next interruption came when he reached the part about being stabbed as Lord Commander of Night's watch. Nearly everyone in the room had anger on their faces and none of them reacted much when his brother's fist pounded the table.</p>
<p>" Fuckers"</p>
<p>Before Jon could don anything, his father grabbed Aegon's shoulder, pushing him back on his chair. Jon started speaking again after everything quieted down.</p>
<p>He could see that everyone in his family was having trouble believing about the white walkers, but none of them interrupted him.  </p>
<p>His uncle who had been silent through everything finally opened his mouth when he told them about Sansa breaking her oath.</p>
<p>"She broke an oath made in front of the heart tree?"</p>
<p>Jon didn't like his uncle much by this time, but the amount of pain and anger in those words softened him a little.</p>
<p>"Aye, she did, and no one cared for it."</p>
<p>He noticed the expression of disgust and anger on many members of his family's faces when he told them about the stabbing, but continued on. He had done what was needed, even if it was wrong. </p>
<p>The fact that Robb was Uncle Brandon's son and not Eddard Stark's stunned everyone in the room. </p>
<p>When he described what the gods had told him, everyone faces paled. The knowledge that death and war were in the future, comforted no one. At the mention of boons and prices, his uncle's, from his father's side, angry voice interrupted him.</p>
<p>"You sacrificed a dragon and our kin for a wilding and a traitor's son."</p>
<p>He knew this would come up sooner or later. Ge glared at his uncle.</p>
<p>"No, I sacrificed my dragon and my uncle for the future warden of the north and the man who helped me control the wildings. And I would do it again if it helps me make sure that they will survive."</p>
<p>His hand was pointing towards his siblings, seeing which his uncle quieted down. In his last world Daenerys had told him that his uncle was a mad, selfish, and weak man. But in this world, he was different. Because the calculating look his uncle had as he observed Jon, was not something one would see in the eyes of a madman. </p>
<p>His father spoke next.</p>
<p>"As you said, the old god told you that the moment Robb Stark will receive the memories, Uncle Aemon will die? so how..."</p>
<p>Jon answered without letting him complete the question. He had spent a lot of time with his uncle in the past three years and any mention of his death was painful.</p>
<p>"I requested him to grant Uncle Aemon some extra time. He will not live to see tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Guilt rose inside him seeing the sad expression on everyone's face, not to mention the heartbroken expression on his grandmother and father's face. Even in the near-blind state, his uncle must have seen the expression on their faces.</p>
<p>"Do not worry about me. I have spent a lot of time here, and I would die among my family. I have down what I wanted to, held to oaths I had given, and helped my family in every way I could. If my death helps you all in the war anyway, I cannot think of a better way to go."</p>
<p>His grandmother stood up from her place and hugged the old maester, followed by his father.</p>
<p>The strangled words reached him soon after.</p>
<p>"He will die because of me."</p>
<p>He turned to face his cousin, whose face looked like it had lost a lot of blood. Jon grabbed his shoulders, trying to console him. He could see his Uncle doing the same thing. His Uncle, Aemon Targaryen's voice addressed them.</p>
<p>"Don't fret, Robb Stark. The world and Aemon would need the heir and future warden of North much more than they need an old Maester."</p>
<p>"But.."</p>
<p>"No, Robb Stark. From everything my nephew has told me about you, there are few more people I would have given my life for. Don't insult my sacrifice."</p>
<p>Robb stood up from his place and walked towards his uncle. Bending on one knee, he took the old man's hand.</p>
<p>"I do not know what will happen in the future your grace, but I, Robb Stark, heir of the House Stark, promise you this. House Targaryen will always find a friend and Ally in House Stark. Your sacrifice will be remembered as long as a member of House Stark lives. No member of your family will suffer as they suffered in my cousin's old-world as long as I am alive. As a Stark of Winterfell, it is my oath to you Aemon Targaryen."</p>
<p>Jon was trying to control his tears when he felt the familiar feeling of power fill the air. He stood up from his seat, gaining everyone's attention. His father started to speak, but stopped on noticing where Jon's attention was.</p>
<p>The gods arrived once again in the form of mist. But this time it was only the old god and God of Valyria. Jon bowed.</p>
<p>"My lords"</p>
<p>Few moments after that most of people in the room were on their knees. The gods smiled as they asked them to get up. The old god walked towards hi cousin.</p>
<p>"Do you understand the seriousness of oath you just took, Robb Stark? Do you really mean it?"</p>
<p>His cousin's face showed determination.</p>
<p>"I do, My lord. I mean it with all my heart, and I will make sure my children understand it too."</p>
<p>The god stared at Robb for some time before turning to face his northern uncle. </p>
<p>"Your son is a far better man than you are Eddard Stark."</p>
<p>The god stopped for a moment before giving a malicious smile.</p>
<p>"In fact Eddard Stark, you are one of the worst Stark I have known. Even the vilest of your ancestors were better than you Eddard Stark. For all your saying and honor, you are not a Stark that deserves to rule over North."</p>
<p>Jon did not interrupt, but he had trouble doing it. Yes his uncle had made a lot of bad decisions, but some of his ancestors had done much much worse. Mind reading must be one of the skills that the gods must have because the old god turned towards him.</p>
<p>"Aye, Aemon Targaryen, his ancestors have done much worse things. There have been rapists, Kinslayers, and everything else. But Eddard stark is the first person who built a sept in heart of north. A place where I am prayed to had a mockery of the fake religion."</p>
<p>The god turned to face his uncle again.</p>
<p>"Remember this Eddard Stark, once you pay for your crimes in the mortal world, you will pay more in the afterlife. After your sister is done with you and your wife for what was done with her son, it is your ancestors you would be answering to. And I must tell you, they have a lot to say."</p>
<p>His uncle's face was pale as his mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. The god addressed his cousin again.</p>
<p>"As a reward for your oath as a Stark of Winterfell, I will grant you a boon, Robb Stark."</p>
<p>Robb looked up to the old god, waiting. </p>
<p>"I will grant either your direwolf or the woman you married in the old world, Talisa Maegyr, their memories of the old world. Choose one."</p>
<p>Robb was silent for some time. He took a glance at Greywind, who had been staring at Robb all the time before speaking.</p>
<p>"Greywind, my lord."</p>
<p>A smile spread on the God's face.</p>
<p>"Well-chosen, Robb Stark. The price for this boon is the eradication of faith of seven from the North. Your word, that when the war of Dawn ends,  every sept and every follower of the seven will be removed from the North."</p>
<p>Robb visibly struggled with the decision. Then something happened which Jon had never expected. His brother spoke from where he was standing.</p>
<p>"If you accept the boon, heir Stark, I will help you in paying the price."</p>
<p>Robb's eyes widened before he turned to face Jon. The dark-haired prince nodded.</p>
<p>"You will always have my support, Robb."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, his cousin faced the old god again.</p>
<p>"I accept, my lord."</p>
<p>"Very well. Do remember this Robb Stark, if your fail to pay the price, the Stark family will end in the duration of 5 moons whenever the war ends. And none of those ends will be comforting for anyone."</p>
<p>Robb just nodded, apparently not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>As the old god faded away, the god of Valyria spoke, addressing his father.</p>
<p>"1 week from now, assemble your entire family in the vault at Dragonstone. Bring the dragon eggs you have hidden in the castle."</p>
<p>His father looked shocked.</p>
<p>"I will do as you say, my lord."</p>
<p>The god smiled before looking at all of them.</p>
<p>"None of you except Aemon Targaryen will be able to tell anyone else about what happened here."</p>
<p>As he faded away, he pointed towards one of the Kingsgaurd.</p>
<p>"A snake among the Guardians you have, Targaryens. Do take care of that."</p>
<p>As soon as Jon understood the meaning of god's words, Ghost jumped and tackled the man the God of Valyria had pointed at. Not that it was needed, as the man had not moved even a little.</p>
<p>The remaining kingsguard converged on him as Jon asked Ghost to step back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lord Paramount's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fate of some people is decided. House Targaryen is done with appeasing and will have it's revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>JON SNOW</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ser Barristan removed the man's helm, Jon recognized him. It was Preston Greenfield. His father spoke after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Put him in the black cells. I want to know everything he has ever done against my family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once two knights of Kingsgaurd had taken him away, his father turned to look at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there more to tell?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an unidentified emotion in his voice but Jon nodded and started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told them about his arrival in this world, not noticing the shared glance between His father and stepmother, about meeting their Uncle, Waking up Archon and Malinda, about wildlands and how he got the wildings settled there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Six months ago, Uncle Brynden asked me to fly to the wastelands of Valyria. I didn't know what was happening in Westeros until I arrived on wildlands day before yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence in the room before Queen Elia spoke. Jon knew that Elia Martell was a much better mother and person than Catelyn Stark, but the lessons he had learned in his last time from her made him a little fearful of the queen. The question she asked shook him because in all his plans and worries he had never thought or considered it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our son died 3 years ago by the hands of Eddard and Catelyn Stark?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was confused for a few moments before he understood what the queen was asking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, My queen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and leaned back, but some tears still dropped through. His father was the same, except his eyes were open and staring at his Uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grandmother spoke after some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Arthur, Escort Robb Stark to a guest chamber and Lord Stark to the cells. Tell Lord Connington to send a raven to every Lord paramount to come to Kings landing along with their heirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Arthur looked towards his father, who was still staring at his uncle. The king nodded after a few moments. Once only the Targaryen family and three Kingsgaurd were left in the room, his grandmother spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The sun has started to go down, and in some hours we will loose another two members of our family. We can discuss everything Aemon has told us later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence in the room for a few moments before Uncle Aemon stood up from his place. Approaching the King and the Queen, he started talking to them in low voices, Meanwhile Uncle Brynden called his siblings, aunt, and Uncle towards him in his gravelly voice. Before Jon could join them too, his Grandmother called him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, come sit with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was apprehensive in approaching her, given that he had killed her daughter in his last world. But Rhaella Targaryen didn't seem to have any anger on his face, instead, when Jon came closer to her, she hugged him without saying anything. His body stiffened for a long time before relaxing in the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lady, N..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his head back and silence him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Grandmother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I am no.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are. No matter which world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this gave a sort of relief to him as she continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand why you did it. If someone had done the same to my brother.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice choked as tears fell from her eyes. Jon hugged her tightly, trying to console her somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some time her entire body stiffened. He pulled back but she was staring at something to their right. He turned around to see the She-wolf standing next to them. Giving a small laugh he raised his hand, as the wold walked closer to her namesake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Grandmother, meet Rhaella, Mother of Ghost, and Greywind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grandmother's breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You named her after me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her hands towards the large wolf, who sniffed it for a few moments and then laid down next to her namesake's chair. Not noticing the other's reaction to it, Jon closed his eyes in his grandmother's embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time his son from another world stopped speaking his mind had already turned numb. The number of impossible things that had happened in the past month had drained him of everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facing another rebellion, and hearing what future that his sibling and children might have had nearly broken everything inside him. He had tried to be a good King and keep everyone happy, but in the end, it looked like he had failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night before the parlay he, Elia, and Viserys had decided on a plan. Either the entire family except him and his brother will escape and go on exile or the Targaryen family will end themself inside their quarters. The end decision would depend upon Aegon, Rhaenys, Visenya, And Dany. Any other father would have balked at the thought of his children and siblings committing suicide, but knowing what would happen to them when the rebel attacked, this was a far better option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then his youngest son arrived on a dragon, bringing 2 other dragons with him. Seeing those dragons, a side of him that had died with Lyanna's death woke up again. Upon hearing his identity, he nearly attacked the Warden of the North. His body had gone on its own for the rest of the day. Even when the rebels surrendered he couldn't give any response. His hand, Jon Connington had accepted the surrender. He knew something had happened after that, but his mind was too numb to even listen to anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Elia who had finally given him a little rest. When they had retired to their chambers, she had just held him, without asking anything. He remembered the last time he had cried so much. It was at Laynna's death. He had tried to tell his wife about their son, but all that came out was blubbering. In the end, it fell to his children to tell their mother about what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just eaten when his son had stiffened where he was sitting. A moment later, he relaxed. It seemed his eldest son was still adjusting to the bond. The news that their other son was arriving with guests had brought his eyes to his wife. Elia had not said much about Lyanna's son, but he could see that she wanted to meet him. Thinking about it he had turned to face the blonde woman that his son had arrived with earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val had been silent for a few moments when he asked her to tell them about Aemon before she started laughing. She had told them a lot about his habits, hiding a lot of things. By the way, she was speaking, he knew that Val and Aemon were more than friends. They had been listening to another of her tales when Aegon spoke about his Aemon's arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his uncle had brought tears in his eyes. So long he had wanted to visit him, but the realm had never given him a chance. The other guest had surprised him but Lord Commander's words had caught his attention. He was barely able to grab Ameon before his body crashed to the floor. He was observing his son's face when Aegon gave his suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep had fled far away from him that night. With very little rest, he had arrived in the dining hall. Everything he had learned in there, seen in there had pushed him closer to the breaking point. When Elia spoke about their son's murder, something inside him had nearly broken away. He knew it was the Targaryen madness, calling to destroy the Starks, The Tullys, to kill everyone they loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still trying to control it when a hand landed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at his Uncle Aemon. Somehow the old maester managed to calm him and his wife down. He had tried to apologize but his uncle had waved him off, and had requested something from both of them. He had requested Elia to make sure that the siblings stand united, and not let others come between them. To him, he had just one request or rather a suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rhaegar, the decision you wanted me to advice to, I would suggest making that soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his uncle told Elia what they had talked about, his eyes moved to both of his sons. Aegon was listening to something their Uncle was saying and Aemon was hugging his grandmother. He watched as his youngest son introduced her to the wolf, while his eldest son seemed to take a vow. A possible vision appeared before him, and now he knew what he had to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called all of them back together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEGON VI</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he took a seat near his father again, his mind was going through everything his great uncle had said, specifically the part he had requested from him and his sisters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon has suffered betrayals from a lot of people. But the ones that had hurt him most, were from the people he called his brothers or sisters. Even with everything he knows or has learned, inside he is a boy who has suffered a lot. He will be able to endure a lot of things, but you three will have the power to break him. I know you all love him as a friend(here, their uncle had given an amusing glance to Rhaenys), but now you would have to love him as a brother. Aemon will make sure to not let any inconvenience happen to any of you, but he will be ridiculed by a lot of people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His uncle had then turned to face Dany.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not the same person he had stabbed in his old world. Don't judge him for that. If he had not stabbed her, she would have been a worse ruler than your father."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he took his seat his eyes moved towards his brother, who right now was telling their grandmother something with a lot of hand waving. It stopped when his father spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like to know if any of you have suggestions of how to deal with the rebels and other lords? Given that my methods of last rebellion didn't seem to work in stopping this one and the things that I would like to do to them, It would be better if you all could suggest what to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of suggestions were offered by everyone, ranging from executions to banishment and other things. His father brought it under control after some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's start with North and we can proceed to southern realms."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke his eyes were focused on Aemon who shrugged after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would ask you to not remove the Starks from Winterfell. Other than that I have nothing to say on this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father nodded before looking at others. Visenya was the one who spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sentence Lord Stark to the wall. If what brother is saying is true, then we would need him on the Wall in the future. He is of the north which would also be helpful. Cousin Robb will step up as our Warden of the North."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father was silent for a few moments before nodding. Viserys was the next to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Arrange one of the Stark's children marriage to a loyal lord in the south. Possibly the second son, Brandon Stark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see his younger brother shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't want any Stark to have any semblance of power that can harm us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mother spoke up after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bethroth him to Allyria Dayne. We know right now he dreams of becoming a knight. Arthur can take him as a squire later on. The realm would see it as a punishment to Starks by forcing a betrothal. And there are few families more loyal than Daynes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except his brother seemed to agree on that, when his mother spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you don't like him for what happened in your old world. But we cannot punish him for that, we can only make sure that he is not capable to do something against us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother nodded meekly, confirming another thought of his. Once he talked with his mother, Queen Elia Martell was going to make Catelyn Tully pay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father nodded before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Moving on, The Riverlands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger is his voice was evident. Everyone wanted to remove the Tully's as the Lord Paramount, but no one had any idea who to award it to. The Conningtons were suggested by his father but Aemon objected it with passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Your hand is a major reason behind this rebellion, His jealousy, and inability to think rationally has lead to a lot of bad decisions, not to mention his behavior with the rebel lords. Do you know he has raised taxes for a lot of things from the rebel kingdoms? That he has forced the North, Vale, and Riverlands to agree to a lot of agreements that they would have never accepted without the authority you have given him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was shocked by the passion his voice had taken. Uncle Brynden spoke in the ensuing silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would suggest you Rhaegar to take a look into everything your hand has done since he took the position. I also have a solution for the Riverlands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at his frail form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"House Targaryen has a very small number of people directly sworn to them. Only the houses of Crownlands and Dragonstone. The events of the past have shown us that it needs more people to call upon in case of a need. I would suggest annexing the entire Riverlands into crownlands, and make a member of the Targaryen family it's Lord."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again silence ensued in the room as everyone considered it. His father spoke after some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will happen as Uncle Brynden has suggested. Hoster Tully, Brynden Tully, and Edmure Tully will either take the black or will be executed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now his voice turned malicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catelyn Tully and Lysa Tully's marriages will be annulled and both of them will be brought to Kingslanding. Their future will be decided later on. Riverlands will be annexed and become a part of the crownlands. Aemon will become the Lord of the new kingdom, while Viserys will act as his regent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stop himself from laughing as shock appeared on his uncle's and brother's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I am to marry Arrianne.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Viserys, your marriage will be delayed. You are needed here not Dorne. You will teach Aemon everything you have learned. Aemon, I know you don't want it, but there is no one else I can appoint as a Lord. With your dragons, you would be in the best place to react to anything that happens in Westeros."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother was silent for a few moments before muttering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want Riverrun."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The maliciousness returned in his father's voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not. Riverrun will be torn down completely and its resources will be used to rebuild your new seat, Harrenhall. It is large enough for your dragons. You will establish it as the major castle for the crown's armed forces. Everything belonging to House Tully will be granted to you, and any mention of them will be removed. The citadel will be commanded to remove every mention of them. Their name will be forgotten as it deserves to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the look of awe and agreement on all the family members' faces. Suddenly another thing came to his mind as he looked around for Oswell Whent. But only Ser Jamie and Ser Gerold were in the room were in the room. His father must have noticed the same thing because he turned to face the Lord commander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will Ser Oswell create a problem?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lord commander spoke after a moment of hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, he will stay true to his oaths."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother's scoff was heard by everyone. Visenya, who was closest to Lord Commander spoke with anger to her twin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What problem do you have with the Kinggaurd?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any suggestion/comments/reviews are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Interlude: POV's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV's of 4 out of 9 major characters of this fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do comments whether I have done justice with the characters or not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>VISENYA TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since she could remember, she had felt something inside her that she never told to anyone. Earlier it used to be sadness, anger, and many times, hunger. Her family had always said she used to eat much more than any normal child. Sometimes those feelings also had pain and hopelessness. But one night three years earlier, all those feelings had disappeared, replaced by a feeling of hollowness. It was like she had lost a part of her. It had escaped her noticed that since the first meeting with crow in their dreams, that feeling of hollowness had started to lessen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as she heard his tale everything snapped in place. The things she had felt were not from her but from her twin brother. A brother who was dead now, his body taken over by someone else, a brother who was killed by their aunt, a woman she had wanted to meet once, and an Uncle who she had heard so much about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As everything started to make sense, anger started flowing inside her. Her family was still talking, but no one had given her dead brother a thought. Just as she was going to burst, her father spoke about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But seeing the expression on Aemon's face stroked that anger once again. That man had stolen her brother's body and was taking his place. The urge to throw the knife in her hand as growing strong inside her. The punishment his uncle and aunt were supposed to get was not something she was satisfied with. But she kept quiet, knowing she would be able to change it once she was alone with mother and father. But hearing her supposed brother's laugh at her favorite Kingsgaurds broke the limited control she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What problem do you have with the Kingsgaurd?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the surprised expression on everyone's face and kept her entire focus on her supposed brother, who for a moment looked fearful, but then stood up with determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The problem I have is of their Hypocracy. Each of them is oathbreaker, yet they have the audacity judge the man who broke his oath for the noblest reasons. Each of them stood and said nothing when our grandfather raped Grandmother and burnt people. None of them said anything. The oath they take as a knight is before they take the oath of Kingsgaurds. Don't they promise to protect women and children first?. And yet, I have seen them treat Ser Jaime with derision, not caring that in breaking his oath, he kept with the first oath he took, saving a lot more people than they would save in their entire lifetime..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what he was saying was correct, but right now her mind was not exactly in place to accept it. Right now, all she felt was anger, hate, and loathing. The words that came out next showed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is not your grandmother. You are not our brother. You are not my twin. You are just a murderer who took over his body. You will never find love with us. You will never be family. You will never be my brother, kinslayer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before those words even left her mouth, she wanted to take them back, but it was too late. Aemon, who had stood up from his seat during his speech, stepped back like a physical blow had stuck him and fell in his seat. His mouth was open and it looked like he was trying to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still trying to think to say something when chaos erupted everywhere. Three large roars were heard from outside the room, while inside, four wolves stood up from their places growling even as her family started shouting at her. A moment later Aemon stood up from his place and ran out of the room, not giving anyone the chance to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprung in her eyes, as everything started catching up with her. She didn't know what happened, but soon after she found herself in his father's arms, crying her entire self out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>VISERYS TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had always known the famed Targaryen madness was present inside him. With the help of his brother, mother, and goodsister he had managed to control it to a large degree. Even in the past months with all things happening, he had lost control less than 2 times, and both were well deserved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing what had happened to him in another world and his actions had strengthened that control somehow. Even though he didn't agree with that Viserys's actions, he could understand why he took those decisions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother decision to make him regent was not something he agreed with, mostly because of the madness inside him, because he knew that madness deeply. He had seen it appear on his face many times in the mirror. So while everyone else was busy with hearing the tale and deciding the punishments, he had noticed and kept an eye on her youngest niece, because the expression on her face in some moments was the same he had seen on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's speech had distracted him from doing it, but when his niece has started speaking he knew chaos was coming. He was readying to stop her from speaking when suddenly she stopped herself. The familiar expression of madness left her face, replaced by guilt and something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the damage was done. After hearing everything his nephew had gone and fought through, to see him look horrified, heartbroken, and... wounded for lack of a better term, was something his brain was having trouble accepting. His stumble on the chair made things even worse. Everyone in the room, and from the roars he heard, outside the room reacted to her niece's words and nephew's reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Aemon ran out of the room, his brother sprung up, calling him, Aegon and Rhaenys to go after Aemon, Val to control the growling wolves, while he walked toward Visenya. As he left the room he could see Rhaegar taking a crying Visenya in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>QUEEN ELIA MARTELL</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When most of her family had left to parlay with rebels, she had started preparing the options she and her husband had discussed. Loyal servants and soldiers were placed near one of the secret tunnels, with a large amount of wealth in many packs. Multiple vials of poison were also prepared, in case they would be needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when the loud roar rang across the city, she had nearly dropped from the stairs she was running up to. No news came for a long time until her family came back. The things she was told, were unbelievable. She had not cared much about anything that was said ( especially her hidden son), choosing to think about it later. The surrenders and everything else had taken her time for the rest of the day. But when the wilding woman had started sharing her tales of Aemon, something that had hardened insider her at any mention of Lyanna, had started to crack. By the time her eldest son interrupted them with news about Aemon's arrival, she wanted to see him, hold him, and a lot more. But it was not to happen that night. Aemon's tired body was placed in one of the rooms near her children, telling her that everyone else in the family already believed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tale she heard the next day nearly broke her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that her son had died of hunger, while she had been eating delicacies, was something that would always stay with her. She could see that Aemon was doing his best to not look at her. His answers to her were also hesitating, and the reason was clear to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn Tully was going to feel the true wrath of Rhoynar once she arrived in Kingslanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fate of the house Tully was something she agreed to. She would personally make sure that every member of the House Tully will pay for the crimes that those trouts had done against House Targaryen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya's reaction was something she had not expected from her sweet daughter. When Aemon ran out of the room, it took her few moments to decided the next course of action. Right now Aemon needed her more than Visenya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left the room, following behind her children and Viserys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAENYS TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she ran across the courtyard, the only thought that was going inside her mind was that she was going to kill her little sister, well more likely maim a little, even with everything she had done, Rhaenys loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the truth about crow had been revealed in the Parlay, she was thankful no one had been paying much attention to her, otherwise, the heartbreak she had felt, would have been noticed by everyone. In a complete opposite of other kings or fathers, Rhaegar Targaryen had decided not to force any betrothals for his children and sister. Since Viserys's was promised at the end of the last rebellion, he had not got that choice. She had met a large number of potential husbands, but there had been something that was missing from each of them. Very few had been someone a princess could marry, and none of those who had made the cut, had the acumen she was looking for. Then she had met someone in her dreams. For three years she had gotten close to Crow, planning to pursue him one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His siblings were never sure that crow actually existed, but she had always known. Something inside her had recognized him as a real person. Not to mention the different behavior he would have with each of them. For Aegon, crow would act as a student, learning everything her brother taught him, For Visenya, he would become a caretaker, never declining her any request and for her, a confidant, listening to everything she had to say without judging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she had heard about their relationship she was sure he wouldn't ever care for her in that way, not to mention how he had treated his aunt after learning their relation. There was also the matter of golden-haired woman he had brought with her. Everyone knew that they both were together. So by the end of the tale, she was ready to drown all her hopes and just love him as her little brother. But then came the price of boons. The fact that he could one child with only a woman of Valyrian ancestry had felt like too specific to her. Father must have thought the same thing, because he had spared a glance towards her when the price of boon was mentioned. Her hopes had been reignited, she still had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't deny that Aegon's bonding with Malinda had made her jealous, but once she had used her mind, it became clear to her that Aegon was the right choice. After everything that had happened, it was clear that the King needed to be a dragon rider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had not given much thought to Night king and others, pushing it to back of her mind, knowing she would fret over it in the peace of her chambers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya's words had shocked her enough to not do anything for a few moments as Aemon ran off. It was her father's words that brought her out of the shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see Aemon moving towards Archon, who had already started lowering his shoulder. If Aemon flew off right now, she knew Visenya would never forgive herself. So for the sake of her young brother and sister she ran like never before, calling out for Aemon to stop. She was sure they would fail, but just as Aemon took the first step to climb the dragon, Aegon's voice rang across the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brother, stop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon froze in his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>THE HEART OF NORTHERN REALM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Catelyn Tully Stark was planning her son's wedding to a Targaryen princess in her husband's solar, she had no idea that the raven carrying the news that would destroy every dream she ever had, was less than few minutes from arriving in the Winterfell Ravenry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any reviews/comment/suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lord Paramount(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fate of Great Houses of Realm is decided.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the words coming from Visenya brought up a lot of thoughts he had stored deep inside him. He had always expected that the Targaryen family would not accept him as one of them, rather thinking of him as a thief. Visenya's words had hit him like a physical blow. But as the pain and sadness turned into anger, his senses cleared again. He had to get out of here, or the anger he was feeling against the gods would come out at some innocent soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran outside, running towards Archon just from his senses. The red dragon was also angry, and he could feel its hunger to harm the person who had hurt him. For a moment fear overtook everything as Archon started to turn towards the dining hall, but then somehow the dragon stopped. It seemed that his feeling of needing to escape had taken precedence in Dragon's mind. As he ran towards the dragon, he could feel people calling him from behind. He had put up the first step to climb Archon when Aegon's voice stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brother, stop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEGON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like something was guiding him to say it when the words escaped from his mouth. He had an idea why his youngest sister's words had affected Aemon so badly. The training he had received as a crown prince had given him a good ability to perceive such hidden things. The words did their job, Aemon stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped closer, the red dragon gave a low growl. The anger he felt at that was instinctive. it took him a few moments to understand that the anger was Malinda's response. Taking a deep breath he controlled his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brother, Aemon, Visenya did not mean that. She is a child. Everything she said was just a wave of childish anger..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's cold voice interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, doesn't mean it is not true, is it. I understand that you all feel exactly the same. I just.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys, his elder sister, the one person who he had never heard interrupt anyone before, spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never met him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger and sadness in her voice shocked everyone. Even Aemon turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So before you start on a rant about why you are not my brother because of a boy that died three years ago alone in a small room in Winterfell, to me, you are not some replacement for a brother I never met. I never knew what he was like. You are not my father's son that could have lived. You are simply not my brother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really wanted to muffle his sister now. She was just making the situation worse. He could see the effect her words were having on Aemon. Before he could say anything, Rhaenys started speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you are Aemon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Their first child."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon looked just as confused as everyone else. His words depicted it clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not my brother who died three years ago. But, you are the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Your father and mother. You are theirs. And because you are in a different world that fits exactly with the only one set of other Targaryens that reflect what could have been in your reality means that they are in fact the same in one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's how I understand you are not my original brother, but you are a younger brother of mine. And that's what all matters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure most of her words went over nearly every one of them, but the meaning behind was clear. Surprisingly it was his Uncle who spoke next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What Rhaenys said is true. I am not thrilled about another nephew, but with everything, you have told us and how you have been treating us, you would do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon was visibly struggling before he spoke, looking straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I.. Thank you. are you okay with that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is okay with me. I will never forget my brother who died three years ago and he will always be in my memory, but he is dead and you are not him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see a shine in Aemon's eyes before he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now come on, let get inside. Give a chance to Visenya. I know she would be wanting to apologize."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it looked like Aemon would refuse, but then the black-haired Targaryen started walking with them. He wasn't as sad as before but there was still an air of defeat around him. As they walked forwards, Mother stepped up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother stared at her for a long time before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would be, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was his mother who stared. A few moments later she stepped aside, walking along with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time everyone who had rushed out returned, he had already sent Visenya to her room, accompanied by Ser Gerold. He waited until everyone had taken their seats again before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know we all need time to come to terms with everything Aemon has told us. We shall discuss what to do with the rest of the kingdoms before we all disperse. Any other discussion would be done tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing everyone nod, he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As Edmure Tully will face the King's justice, his marriage will be declared void. Joffrey Tully and Tommen Tully will take the black, while Myrcella Tully will be sent to silent sisters. Cersei Tully will also face King's justice..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden cough interrupted him. He looked towards his youngest kingsgaurd. Jaime Lannister looked like a man who was expecting to be executed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your grace. She is my sister, has mercy..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ser Jaime. And your sister was the one who gave the initial idea to start the rebellion this time. She was the one who paid for the assassins to attack the Stark family and to complete the charge, she was the one who pushed her husband to rebel against House Targaryen. Treason is the simplest of charges against her, Ser Jaime, and you know that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kingsgaurd opened his mouth but no words came out. His Uncle Aemon got his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about Banishment, your grace? She and her daughter can be sent to the Mormonts and never allowed to return to the mainland. I am sure House Mormont will take care of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He considered every ramification he could think of that decision before looking at Aegon, who nodded. Aemon too didn't seem to have any objection, so he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well Ser Jaime. Your sister and niece will be banished from the mainland, to live at the Bear Islands till their death. No descendants of theirs will be ever allowed back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Jaime was silent for a few moments before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the gratitude, instead bringing out the other reason he had granted leniency to Cersei Lannister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Which brings us to another important rebel kingdom, Westerlands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response from the kingsgaurd. Aemon spoke up before he could say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tywin Lannister dies. Plain and simple. He cannot be allowed to live on, his grudge will be too much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see others nodding with the lad's assessment, and so did he. He looked at his youngest kingsgaurd once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father will die, Ser Jaime. By royal command, you will take up the position of Warden of the west."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought up his hand to stop any possible objection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will still be a Kingsgaurd Ser Jaime. I am not taking away your cloak. Your appointment will be only till the end of the War of Dawn. If we all survive, we will visit the decision of Wardenship once again. Your younger brother, Tyrion Lannister will stay as a hostage in Dragonstone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear that the young lion wanted to say more, but nothing came, so he dismissed him. As the man started leaving, he handed him two scrolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Jaime, Please go to the Ravenry and tell the Maester to send a raven to every Warden's castle with a copy of the first scroll. Each of them is commanded to appear in person at Red keep in less than a moon. The second scroll is to be sent to Eyrie, Winterfell, and Riverrun."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the man had left, he turned to face his family again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, any suggestion for the Vale and The Reach?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jon Arryn has risen in rebellion against you twice. Both times he was a part of the group planning against the rule of House Targaryen. Give the Wardenship to House Royce. They follow the old gods, and will never let the religion of Seven become a cause for rebellion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, As long as there is a living heir, I cannot.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon, who was now playing with an apple, snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, but Jon Arryn doesn't have a legitimate or even illegitimate heir of his blood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Robert Arryn..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"is the bastard son of Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn. How did no one pay attention to the fact that the boy has brown eyes and brown hair, when both his parents have blue eyes and golden and red hair, I have no idea?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as his mind raised to catch up with another groundbreaking information. At that moment he really wanted to curse his son from another world, who was playing with an apple without any care in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did Lord Varys never told us about this, I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"His little birds are good, but they can be never as good as the powers of the three-eyed raven."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, still not able to understand the powers Aemon had told them about. His Uncle Brynden spoke in his raspy voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sentence Arryn to the Wall nephew, but not before showing him and every other warden the proof of others young Aemon is having shipped to kingslanding. If they survive the war of Dawn at the wall, we can decide what will happen to them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Aemon, who answered the unasked question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Three wights are being shipped to kingslanding on a ship. They should arrive here in 4 to 5 days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to curse and rant once again rose, but he pushed it down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, we will give them the option of Wall or death, and then I will decide what to do with them. Now, the Reach. What I want to do is drag those fat and shriveled roses from Highgarden and appoint someone else as Lord Paramount. But, there is no viable alternative for them as Lord paramount, except House Hightower, which is never going to happen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elia spoke after a moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They have a daughter at marriageable age, don't they. We can arrange a betrothal to Viserys for her, with marriage to happen in the next 2 years. Since she is eldest Viserys will become Lord paramount after the fat flower's death, which can be arranged quite easily."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards his wife, considering her proposal. Aemon's face got his attention who was staring at Elia with an unidentified expression. If he was not wrong, it was most likely awe. A small smile came on his face, people always do underestimate Dornish woman. Aemon spoke up soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can she be eldest? As I can remember, she has two elder brothers, Willas and Garlan, and a younger brother, Loras, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon replied this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. She did have an elder brother, Willas Tyrell. But he died during an incident in the tourney a few years ago. There was no Garlan Tyrell. The youngest Loras Tyrell is now the heir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then how would Uncle Viserys become the Warden?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viserys was the one who answered the smile, with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because Loras Tyrell made a big mistake two years ago. He confessed his love for me and asked to become my squire. Of course, I refused."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's next words were something he had expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you intend to remove him from his position when the time comes. Is that honorable?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twitch in the eyes of everyone in the room was clear. He shook her head at Viserys, who looked like was going to use his famed bitter remarks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Aemon, it is not honorable. But neither was House Tyrell when they sat outside Storm's end in the first rebellion or when they declared themself neutral in this one. And as you said a day before, House Targaryen will not show mercy or appease anyone, anymore. The jumped stewards will pay for their deceit and cowardice, and the payment will be the end of their house."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence spread in the room as the fate of a great house was decided. Jon knew he could change it if he wished to, but given what he knew about House Tyrell's actions in his old world, he didn't care to. House Tyrell slipped past their oaths every time something beneficial came to them. Growing strong, Indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he relaxed back in his seat with a smile, he failed to notice the approving expression on every Targaryen's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Elia's voice broke him out of his musings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dorne will not let go of broken betrothal easily, you know that Rhaegar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smoothed his expression stopping his face from showing what he really thought. During the past three years, he had spent some time warging in animals around Sunspear and Water Garden, whenever his siblings were in Dorne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doran Martell was a man more ambitious and ruthless than even Tywin Lannister. The plans that he made were much worse than something Tywin Lannister would ever think. His daughter Arriane was much better, but she was much more selfish. He ignored the urge to tell everyone the crimes Doran Martell had committed against House Targaryen or even the plans that he had in case House Targaryen would fall. He would keep those secrets until he would have no other choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon's voice caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dorne will expect, and they will be disappointed. We have to focus on what is important now. These House squabbles will no more have a place in our life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King spoke in a sarcastic voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But they are your family, Son. Isn't that what you told me when I planned to break the betrothal before?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon released a deep breath before looking toward Rhaenys, who spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but their action of keeping their majority forces back in Dorne to protect themselves from a non-existent Ironborn attack told us enough. House Targaryen comes before anything else now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it seems his siblings were not as ignorant as he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do tell what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Valyria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The discussion about the Lord paramounts is completed. Jon tell his family about a family secret and later on realises something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The user who was acting as a Beta for this story has stopped responding, so if anyone is intrested in doing so kindly leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him some effort to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his face after hearing his daughter's words. He had nothing else but hate for Doran Martell since meeting him the first time. It rankled him every time he had to bend the demands of Dornish because of his children. But this rebellion had given him another gift it seemed. He focused his mind back on the present as Aegon spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Stormlands? They were the only other region that stood behind us. We have to reward them somehow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had the ignore the urge to groan. Dealing with the sour-faced Lord of Stormlands was one of the most difficult jobs. But his son was right, they had to reward them somehow. He turned to look at Aemon. who rose his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any suggestions?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon was silent for a few moments before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never paid much attention to Storm's end. Watching Stannis in his daily life is tedious work. All I know is that he hates you for sending his brother to the wall, but he would never go against you until he feels it is his duty to do so. He only supported you because you are the rightful king, nothing else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face turned thoughtful as he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does he have someone named Davos Seaworth sworn to him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards his mother, the only person in the room who had an amicable relationship with Stannis. She was already nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Aemon. Ser Davos Seaworth is the castellan of Storm's end. Is he the same.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's voice had an excited tone in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. He is the same, at least I think so. Whatever way we reward Stannis Baratheon, we need to establish something that makes sure House Durrandon rules from Storm's end once again. I have no intention to lose my ability to bear weapons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was confused by Aemon's words before remembering his promise to the Storm God, something which his mind was still having trouble accepting. Daenerys, who had been silent for the entire duration, spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We find someone worthy for his daughter to marry, someone who acts as a consort. I know Stannis has tried, but never able to arrange a betrothal for her because of the greyscale."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought upon his sister's words, looking it from Stannis's point of view. His sister spoke up after a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is someone I think is perfect for her. If he is the same as how he was in Aemon's world, then he would be a good consort for Shireen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that no one had missed the hitch his sister had when speaking Aemon's name, who spoke after seeing the questioning looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robert Baratheon's eldest son, Cousin of Shireen Baratheon.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon completed his daughter's words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gendry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Aemon's eyes turned white as he sat up straight in his chair. A shiver went inside his own body on seeing his son from other world use such powers. Everyone was silent until his eyed became normal again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gendry is the same, even better I think. He knows he is the bastard son of Robert Baratheon and he has a sister names Mya Stone. Unlike my world, here Stannis Baratheon makes sure his brother's only children are living a comfortable life. Nothing extravagant, but they don't have to struggle for food and bed. Stannis was the one who got him to apprentice for Master Mott."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was good, but there was still a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stannis won't accept it. There is nothing that Gendry has that will make him a worthy candidate for his daughter's hand. Not to mention he won't like such a close relationship."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon already had a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I have a way to solve the first issue. Stannis may not accept a normal blacksmith, but I am sure he will accept the blacksmith who knows the method to create Valyrian Steel in the entire world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched as his mind came to terms with Aemon's words. At least his daughter was feeling the same because Rhaneys's voice had a breathless quality to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know the secret to Valyrian Steel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon looked towards Rhaenys and answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye. It requires three components, a certain mix of dragon glass and normal steel, a certain amount of blood of a person of Valyrian descent, and Dragonfire as fire used in the final phase for a certain time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys once again asked the question which was going in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a lot of certain in there, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's face took an amused expression as he leaned back in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, Did you expect me to share one of the most coveted secrets of the living world just like that, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't miss the smile Aemon was giving to her daughter, nor did he miss the flushed expression Rhaenys had on noticing that or the narrowing of Val's eyes. A smile threatened to come out as he saw Aemon's obliviousness to both women's expression. His eyes met Elia's, who too looked amused. Well, it would be interesting if nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Brynden's words caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For the second part, I think you should tell him everything, Nephew. The entire truth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's head shook slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's too much of a risk, Uncle. I am not sure he will even believe us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He will not, but with the help of Ser Davos Seaworth, he might. If he does, you can achieve the price to the Storm God without much difficulty. Stannis is one of the best battle commanders the realm has right now. His help would prove invaluable in the War of dawn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon was silent after that, so he asked the obvious question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And if he doesn't accept?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon's voice had a very uncharacteristic steely quality in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we attain him from his position and give Storm's end to Shireen. He is not more important than Aemon's life, not for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he didn't say it out loud, he had the same feeling as his son. Better his estranged cousin than his world-traveling son who right now was looking at Aegon with a stunned expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>JON SNOW</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed back the unknown feeling his brother's words had introduced inside him and turned to address the king.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is one more thing I need to tell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After hesitating for a moment, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I need everyone not of Valyrian descent to leave the room for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ready to apologize to Queen Elia, who raised her hand to stop him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't apologize, Aemon. I am sure there is something important that you need to tell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, My lady."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up from her place and motioned to the three remaining kingsguards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Sers. Let's leave them alone for some time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white cloaks looked at the King who nodded. A few moments later all four of them had left the room. That woman confused him so much. Her behavior was nothing like he had planned for. He glanced at every person in the room before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The secret of Valyrian steel is an equal mix of dragon glass and normal steel, which is added with 5 drops of blood of a dragonlord for every pound of Valyrian steel, and use of dragon fire for the final step of forging. Remember this and don't write it down, ever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His uncle asked the expected question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you will share it with the Baratheon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, but he will be bound in a blood oath. House Durrandon will never be able to share this secret with anyone else. If anyone except me tries to share it, they will forget everything about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how can you make sure of that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on his face as remembered the day he was told about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a gift from the God of Valyria for the last of the original Dragonlord families."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the important part. Taking a deep breath he looked towards his grandmother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there any mention of a prophecy in our family history about Valyria?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She answered after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My father once told me something about it. Something concerning mother Valyria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daenerys interrupted her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I have read about it. It was in an old book in the Dragonstone library. Something about waking mother Valyria up and a child of fire which is tempered by ice...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice drifted off by the end, as everyone in the room stared at him. He had to explain now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A prophecy was given by Daenys Targaryen in her last days. In simplest terms, it stated that a child born from a fire that is tempered by ice will wake mother Valyria again, and in turn will bring the second age of Dragons. I spent the last six moons in Valyria looking for answers. I believe I have found one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a book in the only temple of Mother Valyria in the main city. It contains a ritual to connect with the essence of Valyria. I think this ritual is the one I or Visenya is supposed to use. But It also requires three Dragonlords to complete the chant required in high Valyrian."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent in the room for some time before the King broke it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this why the gods asked the entire family to meet at Dragonstone?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was confused for a few moments about what his father was asking before remembering God's words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I assume he will provide us with the two promised Dragon eggs and maybe more information."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"hmm. Is there any other requirement for this ritual?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winced, having failed to mention the other requirement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize but the ritual can be only done in the Temple in the ruined city of Valyria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the silence was full of shock. His father shook his head before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Valyria, A fascinating subject for everyone in the world. Once her spell strikes, you can't think of anything else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never understood the interest in it earlier. Maester Luwin never explained much about it. What is about it that grips the imagination and won't let go?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father had a smile on his face as he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because Valyria is the mystery that puts all the others to shame. She's history's most legendary yet elusive treasure collection. A simple artifact from her is enough to gather the interest of even the most unpassionate person. Knowing her story, the people who built her, the people who lived and died in the few centuries she lived, that's what fires the imagination, Son. Valyria is a large vault of an era we thought would never see again. And now it seems the Gods have given us a chance to bring the old lady to a greater height once again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly stumbled after hearing the King called him son, but somehow managed to control himself. It seems his grandmother and brother had noticed it, judging by the smiles directed towards him. The King addressed him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Since none of us except Aegon is a rider, I don't think that performing that ritual is possible, Aemon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to declare his plans now, he acquiesced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father stared at him for some time before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would ask all of you to go take rest now or spend some time with your Uncles. After today the days are going to be quite busy as the Lords around us start arriving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing it was true, he stood up from his place intending to check on Drogon before anything else. As he walked outside with Val a thought came in his mind from the weak bond with Drogon. After thinking about it for a moment he turned around, called for his Aunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daenerys, would you like to meet Drogon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His aunt, who was talking to Uncle Aemon, looked excited and scared at the same time. After sharing a glance with her mother she nodded and stood up from her place. Rhaenys and Aegon joined her as she crossed the room. Seeing their questioning face he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Drogon has been insisting to meet her since we arrived here. I was going to check on his injuries from his fight with Malinda so I asked her if she wanted to accompany me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys was staring at him as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like to accompany you too. I have only seen them in our dreams and in the past two days I did not get a chance to do so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards his brother who just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to learn more about the Dragons. The bond with Malinda..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had already started walking as his brother talked. He could see the Daenerys and Rhaenys were paying close attention to everything he was saying. By the time they reached the courtyard his brother had explained the bond in a very detailed manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the effect the Dragons had on the courtyard. Ignoring the obvious crowds staring at them from a long distance, the dragons had spread a lot of things around. Small parts of animals were lying around here and there along with blood. There were also heaps of dragon dung around. His brother must have had the same thought because both of them spoke at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Dragons can't stay here/ We would have to move them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at each other and gave a small laugh. His brother called one of the guards standing nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go to the Dragon Pit and remove anyone who is present there. Then station guards all around it. Make sure that no one can enter the pits or is present there once the Dragons arrive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard nodded before rushing off. Aegon explained after turning to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is the only safe place nearby which is large enough for them to stay. It was once where Dragons nested, maybe it will become such once again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, but never again will they be chained."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I think our family has learned that lesson quite deeply."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly an hour later Queen Elia arrived in the courtyard. He was guiding Rhaenys to touch Archon when she called them to eat something. He never noticed the beaming smile his sister was giving him, not the glare Val was bestowing upon both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked back, Daenarys stepped up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not her, so there is no need to ignore me, Aemon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a resigned sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Aunt. It's just a little difficult after so much time. I promise I will try not to do it again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, Aemon. Take as much as time you wish. We will talk later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved and started talking to Rhaenys, who was walking just ahead of him. Val took her place a moment later. He had not paid much attention to her earlier, but now he could see that she was angry for some reason. Taking her hand in his, he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't respond until his siblings and aunt had walked some distance away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do Targaryens still practice the brother-sister marriage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was confused about why she was asking such a question but still gave an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. My Grandparents were siblings. I don't know what my father's thoughts are on this. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for a few moments before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sister wants to steal you too, Snow. And the Queen likes it. I saw it earlier."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the heat that spread after taking a glance at Rhaenys's backside, he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Val. Nothing is going to happen between me and her. She is a Valyrian princess...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words faded away as words of Mother Rhoyne came up in his mind. The very specific condition that said he could only have a child with Val and a woman with Valyrian blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He was sure his reaction was heard across the Red Keep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"FUCK"</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do tell what you think about it. If you have any suggestion, please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Death and Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two people move on while Robb has a difficult conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any recommended pairing for Visenya, or should I make it OMC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon had done his best to ignore what Val had said and it's the implication. Not that it stopped him from observing how his elder sister beamed while talking to him, or how she frowned whenever he would talk to Val. Aegon had accompanied him back to his chambers, discussing more about the bond with Dragons, while Rhaenys had left to visit their younger sister. Val had begged off to go for a spar, with two guards accompanying her on Aegon's command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the rest of the day with his brother, answering his questions, explaining what the dragons were, and how different they were from the Targaryen dragons. During this time, he had the chance to observe his brother in a totally different state. Gone was the crown prince, a young man taking his place, who was nearly bouncing in his seat thinking about his dragon. Jon could feel the amusement from Malinda over Aegon. He had not yet told his brother about his connection with Malinda, preferring to keep it a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun went down, they were summoned to the hall by the King. On the way, Visenya and Rhaneys had joined them. His youngest sister had refused to look at him, only murmuring a small sorry as she walked past. Despite Aegon's poking, he ignored the apology, as his mind had not had the time to get over what she had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent some time talking to Uncle Aemon and Uncle Brynden. Both older men had spent a lot of time with the King and the Queen, and it showed upon his Father and Step mother. King Rhaegar did not look as tired as he was in the morning, while Queen Elia had a determined expression on her face. Uncle Brynden had spent his last hours talking to Aegon and Rhaenys, while Uncle Aemon had spent it with Visenya. While they were doing so, he approached the King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated at first, not knowing how to address the man he had been calling his father internally. The King, who was talking to the Queen turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Aemon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his hesitation, his father smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can address me as Your grace until you are comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the unsaid statement, he started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I know what are your plans for the Freys, your grace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing extraordinary. They will swear to you as their new Lord paramount and pay extra taxes for ten years, just like other houses in Riverlands. Why?" His father replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robb will pass through the twins on his way back to North."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the King was confused at his answer, the queen's face had a look of understanding. Her voice was soft as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"His wife, mother, and unborn son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father's face changed, understanding what they meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would Robb..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, your grace. He is not stable mentally. And after everything that may happen here in the next few days. I fear what might happen if Walder Frey tries somethings with him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them were silent as they thought about it. Queen Elia spoke up after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Walder Frey has rebelled against us twice. We all know that it was more due to Tywin Lannister and his greed then us. It was not a hidden knowledge that he is disrespectful to everyone, even his own lord paramount. What if we force him to swear to a different lord paramount? One who hates him with everything and one who will not let any insult let go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She released after staring at his and the King's face. Jon was sure he heard something like 'like father like son".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can command the twins to answer to Winterfell instead of Aemon. Robb Stark will not let the Freys act as they do. He will have a personal reason behind it. This will help us by removing the Freys from power and will take away an important ally of House Lannister. No one will blame Robb, as the Stark family's honor and ruthlessness are known."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored his scoff and looked towards his father, who spoke up after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we give the twins to the North, we will lose a big advantage if there is another conflict in the future. And it will look like we are rewarding the North, despite their rebellion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"From everything we know and his Vow from earlier, it is clear that Robb Stark will remain loyal to us until we give him some reason not to. He does not seem like a man who will go against his words."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet he did it in his own world." Jon bristled as his father spoke in a sarcastic tone. The Queen looked at him with understanding eyes before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, he did. But then he was a naive, honor-bound fool. Now, not so much. Everyone makes mistakes, Rhaegar. Robb Stark acted like a romantic fool, but as Aemon told us, he paid for it with everything he had. He is not the type of man who will make the same mistake twice. I believe Aemon will agree with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took a look back at everything he remembered about Robb. His cousin has been the one person except for Arya who he missed every time he had to make an important decision. Robb had his problems, but he had never let Jon down. They both had each other's trust. He nodded at the King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will trust Robb with my life anytime, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father turned to look out of the window and stayed silent for a long time. After a few minutes, he seemed to come to a decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will accompany Aegon, and me to meet him tomorrow. I will decide what will happen to Freys after talking to him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, before preparing himself to ask one of the things he wanted to know the most. The King and Queen turned to look at him as stayed silent while standing in front of them. His tone was hesitant as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you tell me about her a little? No one ever talked about her. All I know was what I heard the rare times she was mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to mention who this "She" was, as their faces turned sad and angry at the same time. The Queen answered him this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, We can, Aemon. Lyanna spent a lot of time with us in her final months. There are a lot of stories we know about her that can tell you what Lyanna Stark was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time his hesitancy was due to different reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so my mother and you...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen raised one eyebrow as the King's face started showing amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Aemon. Your mother married me as much as she married your father. I hope you don't have any problem with that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure his entire face had turned red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, your grace... It's I just..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say, he turned and walked towards Uncle Brynden, the King and Queen laughing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three hours later found all of them in an empty part of Dodswood with only the Kingsgaurd around them. Both Aemon and Brynden had requested that their bodies should be burned by the dragons, as it was once considered a ritual for every Valyrian family. Archon had agreed to do so, but not before staring at his uncles for a long time. As the night grew darker, he could see that Uncle Brynden was having trouble breathing. After a few moments, his breath stopped and a peaceful expression came on his decayed face. Uncle Aemon looked at all of them from where he was sitting on a log.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember our words, House Targaryen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, his body also stilled. His father walked up to both of them before turning to look at him. Archon arrived above them just as the King was at a safe distance. Few moments of a small burst of fire and all that remained of the two eldest Targaryens were piles of ashes. After it had cooled down enough, the King gathered it in two different pots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"These will go to the Dragonstone crypts. They will rest with their siblings and parents who are buried there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke as they returned to the holdfast and their chambers. Jon sat next to the window, staring outside. He looked at Val who was sleeping comfortably on the bed. Sleep did not come for him till morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>ROBB STARK</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just finished breaking his fast when a knock sounded on the door. The maid who had brought the food opened the door. A Targaryen guard was standing outside the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The King has summoned you to his solar, Lord Stark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was so disturbed at the moment that he didn't notice the address and stood up to follow the guard. They had to climb at least 4 floors before they reached their destination. He nearly stumbled after seeing Jaime Lannister standing in his white cloak, before remembering where he was. The Kingsgaurd standing at the door knocked once before motioning him to enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping inside, he found the King discussing something with Jon while Prince Aegon was going through a tome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Grace"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take a seat, Robb Stark." The king pointed at the chair next to the Prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was seated the King addressed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would normally prefer to talk to you formally, but my Queen and Aemon have asked me to refrain from it, as, in a way, we are kin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His confused expression must have been clear, as the King spoke ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robb, The north has rebelled against us twice. Last time they had a genuine reason, but this time they do not. We have an unconfirmed report that they even declared your father as the King in the North."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snort escaped his mouth, and he explained urgently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It must have happened, your grace. You can believe it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King turned to look at Aemon before facing him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That makes it all severe for House Stark. Even with your connection with Aemon, and the fact that you are not the one that rebelled, you will have to bear the price for House Stark's actions. House Targaryen cannot let House Stark go unpunished or it will create a precedent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, your grace." He already knew that something like this would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father will take the Black along with your grandfather and your uncle, Robb Stark. Eddard Stark will be needed for the war that is coming, and he will do it as a Black brother from the wall. You will take over as Lord Paramount of the North."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of relief went through him, as he had thought his father of this world might face the worst punishment. The King went on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The North will pay increased taxes for the next ten years."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was okay with this too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your younger half-brother, Bran Stark will be betrothed to Allyria Dayne. He might become a squire to Sword of the Morning if Ser Arthur agrees to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King's words shook him, as his thoughts went to his younger brother. "Half-brother" his mind supplied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father's marriage will be voided, and Catelyn Tully will receive punishment for the murder of crown prince."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he couldn't control the gasp. The King raised his hands to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I want to, she will not be executed, Robb Stark. The Queen will decide what happens to her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He controlled then anger rising inside him, knowing what his mother had to pay for the crime she committed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which brings us another issue. With their marriage voided, your half-siblings will be removed from the line of succession."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So they will be.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they will be known as Sansa snow, Bran Snow, Rickon snow, and Arya snow from now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Jon, who was ignoring him, preferring to stare at his wine glass. The King continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, after listening to Aemon, I gave decided to give you personally two rewards."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep the scorn from his voice but was unable to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What rewards, your grace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First, I will grant legitimacy to any one of your four half-siblings. The choice will be yours. You will have a time of 8 moons before informing me of the choice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Jon, who was finally looking at him. Giving a resigned sigh, he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King nodded before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The second reward is something you can decline if you wish. I will give the twins under the command of Winterfell. By Royal Order, House Frey will be now sworn to you, Robb Stark. After your death, the matter will be visited again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept careful control over his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you once again, your grace. I accept your reward."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King stared at him for a long time before standing up. When Jon remained seated, The King and prince looked at him. His brother (cousin) waved them off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to talk to him. I will join you after some time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they both left, Jon took a deep breath and started to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you hate me Robb, but.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his hand to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't hate you, Jon. I am angry at you, might be a little pissed at you, but I will never hate you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something passed over Jon's face before he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to know something about this world, Robb. Things are different here than in our world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his questioning expression Jon continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In this world, Theon influenced you more than in our own world. Due to your behavior neatly everyone in the north hates you. I am not talking about just the people of Winterfell. The Lords and their heirs hate you too. They fear you will let Ironborns destroy them because of your friendship with Theon. Your acceptance of the seven is another point fo them. Your accession as Lord Stark will not be as easy as before, Robb."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jon was speaking, he tried to bring up memories of Robb of this world. Jon was not wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn that squid to seven hells. How long would I have to pay for others? I don't know what to do, Jon. I just don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in an embrace. He didn't know when he had started crying. It took him some time to gather his senses back. Jon spoke up when he had calmed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, Robb. This is something you would have to do on yourself. But I have faith in you, brother. Don't give up. You will always have my support."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Jon called him brother, calmed him more than anything else. He was not alone. Jon was still speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do have a suggestion for you, Robb. I would like to say that I am saying this irrespective of my feelings, but that would be a lie. Don't trust Sansa, Robb. She is not much different from the girl we were raised along with. She has the same ambitions but she is not as naive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Jon, who was once again refusing to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know something which you have not told anyone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aegon knows" Jon replied petulantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"if it's important for me, you have to tell me, Jon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Jon spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sansa knew that the attack on the Stark family was a lie. You can nearly call her an active participant in the plan to start the rebellion. Just because she was promised to become the queen after Joffrey Tully would have an heir from my sister, Rhaneys. I know it might be hard to believe, but you will have your proof in a few days." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It finally became too much for him. His voice came out as restrained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you leave me alone for some time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like Jon would refuse, but then nodded and left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and tears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Guys, do comment what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sibling and Ancestors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An important meeting happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any recommendation for pairing of Robb stark?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEGON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his brother came out of Robb Stark's chamber, he looked agitated. Aegon could see the stiff body and closed fist. He immediately moved to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brother looked at him with angry eyes before shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, But I will be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated for a minute before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to spar. Could you tell me where the practice yard is?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon nodded and started guiding him towards the place. Halfway on the way, Aemon stumbled in his place before stopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brother, I need to show you, Rhaenys and Visenya something. Is there a way we can get away for some time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon just laughed at the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are the crown prince and princess, Aemon. We can get away whenever we want. What do you need us for though?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I will tell you later. Could you tell me what are your preferred weapons?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon looked at the excited face of his brother before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I use a longsword normally, but I can fight with a spear too, although I am not too good with it. Rhaenys is the one who truly shines with the spear. Uncle Oberyn taught her himself. Visenya prefers to use a bow than anything other. She is also quite adept at using a knife. I have scars to prove that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon's smile faltered a little before it brightened again. Right, he had to do something to change the things between his brother and their youngest sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you get both of them to ride with us to the Dragonpit? There is something very important that only you three can know. I will meet you in the courtyard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He controlled his urge to put his hand on Aemon's mouth. It seemed that Aemon had never learned to speak carefully. Red Keep was not a place where you could say things like this open. As Aemon ran off towards his chambers, Aegon moved to gather both of his sisters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered Dark sister and Blackfyre in one of the packs, adding a Valyrian steel spear, a knife, and one each of Weirwood bow and a Dragonbone bow. He waved Val off when she inquired about it, instead asking for Ghost's whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your fearsome Direwolf has been spending all his time with the King and the Queen. You need to make him hunt a little or he will get fat very soon, Snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head with laughter, calling Ghost to him. His best friend seemed to disagree with Val's words as he moved to join him. By the time he reached the courtyard, all the running, and the heavy pack had made him gasping for air. Luckily one of the Kingsgaurd moved after seeing him and pulled the pack from his back. He thanked the man before recognizing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ser Arthur. Are you coming with us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, My Prince. Me and Ser Oswell would be coming with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped and wondered about it before turning to face the Kingsgaurd again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can Ser Lelwyn join us along with you instead of Ser Oswell?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Ser Arthur's confused eyes he explained further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is the only one except you to have some amount of Valyrian blood in him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The legendary knight nodded at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will ask him to do so, My Prince."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon ignored the irritation at the address, instead turning to face the group. His siblings were all mounted on their horses, waiting for him. He tied the pack to his horse and then mounted up. His siblings brought their horses among next to him. He ignored Visenya, who seemed to be doing the same thing. Rhaneys had stopped right next to him as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this about, Aemon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will see it soon. Trust me, it is important."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started at him for a few moments before giving out a small huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't like secrets. I am the eldest, tell me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea on how to deal with an elder sister, so he turned to look at Aegon for help. His elder brother had decided to let him face Rhaneys alone and pulled his horse a little to the side. Fortunately, Ser Arthur entered the courtyard along with Ser Lelwyn, saving him from answering Rhaenys. With both, the Kingsgaurd mounted on their horse, the group of 19 people rode out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took them nearly 20 mins to reach the Dragon pit. Malinda was visible from far out due to her bulk, sleeping on the side of a missing wall. When they reached the huge structure, Aegon told the guard to stay outside and not let anyone enter until asked. It was only him, his siblings, and the two Kingsgaurd who passed through the tunnel that opened in the pit. Jon asked Archon to come back from the hunt, hoping to use the red dragon as an excuse to talk to Visenya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left their horses outside before walking towards the center. Malinda had woken up from her sleep and was now moving towards them. When Archon landed around them, it created a sort of a circle with only the Dragons visible to anyone who would have managed to peek in the pit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon could see that Rhaenys and Visenya were nervous being so close to the Dragons so he started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I called all of you here because of one of the gifts the gods gave to us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out the Blackfyre first and passed it to his brother who was looking at him with a confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I already have a very good sword, Aemon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon just smiled and asked him to take the sword out of its sheath. Aegon's voice was shaking as he spoke a few moments after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Blackfyre."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, It was hidden at the wall by Uncle Brynden along with Dark sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys' voice was breathless as she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have Dark sister too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye," He replied as he withdrew dark sister from the pack. All five of them stared at it before looking back at him. He slung the sword on his back before pulling out the spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gifting it to Rhaenys, he addressed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I found this spear in Valyria. The staff seems to be made of Dragonbone, while the blade is Valyrian steel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister looked like she would faint, so he got her attention again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you would look at the base, you would see that it was made for the Lord of Valtheos family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister shook her head as she looked at the base of spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your High Valyrian needs brushing up, Aemon. The inscription states that the spear was a gift to Lord Valtheon from Lady Nohiar, his sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon's voice broke them out of their mutual staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's once again being gifted, only from a brother to his sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An embarrassing feeling went inside him as he identified the teasing tone in his brother's voice. He ignored the urge to stick his tongue out at Aegon and turned to withdraw the rest of the three items. Taking a deep breath he turned to face his youngest sister, who was staring at Rhaenys. She turned to face him when he approached her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Wierwood bow was once used by Uncle Brynden himself when he led the Raven's teeth in first Blackfyre war. The Dragonbone vow is from Valyria."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took both the bows from him, observing them closely. At last, she turned to face him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, I am sorry. I didn'..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon forgave her as soon as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had never been able to be angry with his sisters, and Visneya was as close as a sister could get. He wiped her tears off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I forgive you, Visenya."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She launched herself at him, nearly knocking him back. He held her as she cried her eyes out on him. Once her sobs subsided he pushed her back a little, bringing out the Valyrian steel dagger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I found this embedded in stone at a large temple in the city of Valyria. I don't know why it was there, but it looked like it was important."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the dagger in her hands, admiring its build. Aegon and Rhaneys approached them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We would need someone to train with these weapons. Valyrian steel is less heavy than castle forged steel. It would take us some time to get proficient with it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile came on his face as Jon stepped away from his siblings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. And that's the main reason I invited all of you here. The gods have provided us with what we need."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, requesting his teachers of the past three years to appear. Gasps from all five of them made him open his eyes. The forms of Lord Cregan Stark, Ser Aemon Targaryen, and Prince Daemon Targaryen, King Aegon Targaryen, and Ser Daemon Blackfyre appeared out of the swirling mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two additional forms along with them this time. One of them was their Uncle Brynden, but the other form was of a woman who he did not recognize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I introduce you all to Lord Cregan Stark, Ser Aemon Targaryen, King Aegon Targaryen the first, Ser Daemon Balckfyre, Prince Dameon Targaryen and Uncle Brynden."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow before speaking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Nymeros, princess of Ny Sar, descendants. You all know me as Nymeria Martell, Lady of Sunspear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly rolled his eyes looking at the amused expression of all the ghosts, as everyone except him took to the knee. They had literally beaten out his habit of doing so by thoroughly thrashing him in spars every time he did it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get up, you all. They all are going to be your teachers. They will be training you in your weapons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His siblings and the Kingsgaurd were looking at him with astonished eyes at his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aegon, you will be trained by King Aegon and Dameon Blackfyre. Visenya, Uncle Brynden would do the same with you. I assume Princess Nymeria would be teaching you Rhaenys."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, they all were talking or sparring with their teachers. As Jon ended a fierce spar with Cregan Stark, Ser Arthur approached them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My prince, You have two Valyrian swords. Why don't you use both of them together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, having already thought about it more than once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have any blood ancestor that had the skill to do so, Ser Arthur. Trust me, I have tried it, but failed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Arthur nodded before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I would be remiss in my duty if I don't' teach you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the knight with a confused expression, not understanding what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have considerable skill in wielding two swords, My prince. I can teach you how to use both your swords together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some very talented fighters had trained Jon till now, but the chance of learning from Ser Arthur, a living legend nearly made him faint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would li... It would be.., I mean...Thank you, Ser Arthur."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knight nodded before asking him to take up both the swords. And then under the eys of four legendary swordsmen, Aemon Targaryen started leaning a new way to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When all six of them mounted their horses five hours after arriving at the pit, the tiredness was clear in their faces. Aegon and Rhaneys were breathing heavily while Visenya was holding her left arm carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would recommend each of you to train here with them as much as you can afford to. War is coming for us, and this training would be needed. Also, none of you would be able to tell anyone about that happened here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon nearly slipped from his horse as he turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I think I would I would be able to learn more things than just swordfight from them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his confused expression he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, we have a man who conquered Westeros, a man who was one the most famous hand of the king, a princess who lead 10,000 of her people and became the famed warrior queen, and many more as our teachers. All four of us are prince, and princess, no matter how much you make your face at it. We would have to rule in one way or another at some point in our lifetime. Think about how much we can learn from them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words of his brother showed Jon why he himself was not a good person to become a King. He had never thought about things like this, focusing instead on the fighting skills only. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their pace of return to the Red Keep was much slower than that of their departure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>ELIA MARTELL</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was waiting in the courtyard for his brother to arrive when a guard called out announcing the return of Prince and Princesses. She was interested in knowing where they had gone, as they had left without telling her or Rhaegar. She didn't notice anything wrong at first glance, but it soon became clear that something was wrong. Aegon was nearly drooping on his horse, while Visneya was being held in her place on his horse by Arthur. Rhaenys was still on her horse, but Aemon was right next to her, holding her close. She would have smiled at them, but right now, fear was all going through her. As she and Rhaegar moved towards them, Aemon looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are okay, just tired of all the sparring. They need to rest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were walking towards their chambers, Rhaegar's voice caught his attention. Her husband, who was supporting Aegon as they walked, had his eyes fixed on two swords held in Arthur's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon answered from where he nearly carrying Rhaenys. She was not sure that her eldest daughter was that tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye. That is Blackfyre and Dark Sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head as the King and his sons started having a hushed conversation, her attention fixed on his youngest daughter who was leaning heavily on her. Her scoff was heard by everyone in the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Men and their swords."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one missed the suppressed giggling of Rhaneys.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you think about this. Anything would be welcome. If you would like to make lengthy suggestion, just send me a mail on ansh4new@gmail.com.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon thinks upon his relations as the lords arrive to King'slanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's sort of a filler chapter. Any recommendation for baby dragon names for Visenya and Rhaenys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next four weeks passed on quite quickly for him. The Lords of nearby houses had started arriving the same day his siblings had met their trainers. He was excused from meeting anyone. His father wanted the knowledge about his existence to not spread until everyone important for a grand council had arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So he mostly spent his time sparring, talking to different members of his family, teaching his siblings, and flying on Archon. The first day in the practice yard of Red Keep had been brutal for him. His first bout had been against the King himself. His father, though a better opponent than most people he had met in his life, had lost after 20 mins of the fight, with Jon ripping off his sword using a maneuver he had learned from the free folk. The next pair to spar had been Val and Aegon, both of them using spears to fight. As expected Val had fought dirty, but his brother had surprised him by fighting in the same manner. Val had eventually been defeated when Aegon had spun around and hit her by the base of his spear. She had grumbled for a few minutes but then accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After their bout, his time of humiliation had started. He had heard about the martial prowess of Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and other kingsgaurd, but fighting against them had proved all of it wrong. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan had disarmed them in less than 2 minutes, Ser Jaime doing it in 4 minutes. When Ser Lelwyn had done the same in a little longer time, he had just given up. It seemed his father Kingsgaurd were much better than the Kingsgaurd of his old world. After that, he would train against one or another every time they were in the yard. Talking to them had also changed some of his thoughts towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His time with his family had gone much better than sparring. His father and Queen Elia had told him a lot about his mother, everything they had learned from their short time together. His father would frequently invite him to his solar to talk. Ghost was also spending most of his time in the King's solar. He had offered an apology, but his father had waved him off. Apparently, Ghost was being useful in intimidating anyone who was visiting the King. The Queen had also taken up the responsibility of teaching him basic courtesies he had to use as a prince of a realm, not that she was successful most of the time. She had also got many sets of clothes stitched for him, overriding his objection most of the time. Gone were his usual black and grey clothes, now all his clothes were either Red and black, red and grey, or just black. Since none of the lords including her brother had been allowed to take residence inside the Red Keep, Queen Elia would often find a way to talk to him thrice a day. His meetings with his grandmother had been something he had never experienced. Unlike the Queen, Rhaella Targaryen had made sure that he would break his fast with her every day, giving them a lot of time to talk. Their conversations had ranged from the dragons to events of his past life to his general well health. She would somehow get him to talk much more than he normally would, leaving him confused by the end. She was also accompanied by the she-wolf most of the time and looked quite comfortable in her presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, he had thought that Danaerys was avoiding him actively, but it soon became clear that it was not the case. His aunt was very unlike the Danaerys of his world. Here, she preferred to spend most of her time in the library, taking breaks only to spend time in the daily court or visit the dragons. The only time he could talk with her was when they broke fast together, and even that was awkward most of the time. His Uncle, on the other hand, had been quite an active participant in their conversation. The man who he had heard nothing but bad about in his world, was the most laid back person he had ever met. Viserys didn't seem to care about anything that didn't concern him. His uncle had spent badgering him about everything he had seen in Valyria, and everything about the Others. It was then he found out how good Viserys was at strategy. His uncle had found multiple shortcomings in their battle plan against others at Winterfell. Since then they had spent every minute of their conversations on discussing old battles. Benji had also become quite attached to his Uncle, but that may more because of their same nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His siblings had been more or less as he had hoped. Aegon was the type of person he had always wanted as a brother. The crown prince had taken up the job to teach him about the realm, and all small details. They had discussions on the betterment of the realm, family, and much more. His brother had also encouraged him to think beyond the war of dawn. According to him, it would inspire Jon to see everything through. In return, he had taught his elder brother all he knew about the dragons. From caring for the dragons to tips during flying, Aegon had been a very interested student in everything. Their spars were also something he would look forward to, with most of the time only stopping when they were too tired to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visenya, though, had been skittish around him at first. She would rarely meet his eyes and would walk the other way on seeing him. He had felt hurt until Aegon explained that it was her normal behavior when she was feeling guilty, and didn't know how to behave. Hearing that, he had started initiating a conversation when they were close and his effort had paid off soon. His younger twin was unlike any girl he had even heard off. She could talk non stop when happy, changing topics with every sentence. She was much more sneaky then he had expected, somehow getting him to agree to let her style his hair. He had to endure a long afternoon sitting in front of a mirror while Rhaneys and Visenya had danced around him. It had taken a lot of effort to ignore the sniggering of Aegon and Val, but he had managed it somehow. He had also not missed how his younger sister observed Val, especially when the free folk princess was in loose clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eldest sister, Rhaenys Targaryen, was the one who had connected with most in the entire family. Her interest, likes/dislikes, opinion of people was same as him. He could tell that she kept trying to become close to him, and was succeeding in it more times than she failed. She had spent multiple nights in his room, forcing him to tell everything Catelyn Stark had done to him. Her anger towards his aunt was only slightly lesser than Visenya's, who had used worse than simple bad words. They both were eagerly waiting for the Stark matriarch to arrive. He suspected that the Queen was also waiting for the same. Rhaneys had also taken to interrupt every time he and Val got some alone. Val had been getting increasingly angry with each day passing, and he was expecting it all to blow up soon. He would have done something, but since his sister could fight quite ferociously with a spear, and the fact that he liked to be close to Rhaneys, had stopped him. The words from gods about him having children with two women had also been in his mind when thinking about his sister, as he had not missed the mutual attraction between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the third week, nearly every important lord of the realm had arrived in King's landing except for the party from North, who was arriving today. From what he had heard, the King had sent a royal navy ship to White harbor to make sure that the Starks arrived soon. Hiding behind one of the windows in the courtyard, he could see the arriving Northern Party. Unexpectedly, Catelyn Tully had brought his eldest daughter along with her. he had no idea why she had done that. Whatever idea she might have, was blown off when the royal guards disarmed the men that came along with her. He took great pleasure in seeing the lady of Winterfell put in chains while Sansa was escorted towards a different part of the holdfast. He was still trying to follow them when a hand grabbed his shoulders. He turned to look at Queen Elia, who was looking at him with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your grace, I.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you to not call me that, Aemon. Come one, Rhaegar wants to talk to all of us. You can spy on your cousins later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept laughing all the way as he tried to deny her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since his world-traveling son had saved them, he had been facing problems that were never seen before in Kinslanding. At his mother's recommendation, he had asked every other Lord or Lady to leave Red Keep and take residence in the city, which had led to a large number of meetings for him. Fortunately, none of the lords had pushed much for their request. Although that might be due to the huge white Direwolf sleeping in the Solar. The presence of the Wolfs had created some complications too, as the staff of the Keep had been terrified the initial days. A week after that, the fear had turned into frustration due to the mess the wolves made. Aemon had stopped most of their activities, but the amount of food the four wolves consumed had made the Kitchen staff busy for the entire day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had met with Robb Stark twice, discussing the plans for the War of Dawn. The meeting with Robb's father had been avoided intentionally, as he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from killing the man. Elia had visited the man some times, and he almost felt sympathy for him. His wife could be very vicious with her words and plans when she wanted to be. He and Elia had also tried teaching Aemon the court necessities, but somehow failed at it ost of the time. His brother's advice had finally made them change their method. Viserys had just looked at them with amusement one afternoon when he and Elia were rubbing their head after one of the lessons with Aemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are doing it wrong, Brother. Aemon was never taught how to behave as we expect, or even the learning process. From what he told us, he spent most of his time either sparring or doing something else. His stories contain a lot of mention of skipping the maester's classes. All he learned was what he saw. And we all know that the North and the Wall lack very much in that part. Instead of making him learn everything, just do it for the basic courtesies. His dragons will make sure that he does not need anything more than that. There was a reason why Aemon had so much problem with people sworn to him. He is just not good with words."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother had given his wife a sneaky smile as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just make sure that he has a wife who can do that when he is sworn in as Lord paramount of Crownland. Otherwise, we might face another rebellion soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had looked at his wife who was also laughing in her seat. She mouthed their eldest daughter's name, clearing his confusion. No one had missed how Aemon and Rhaenys interacted. Nor was Val's reaction missed by him. Well, the Targaryen's family had always been full of Drama, only this time it would not end up in a fight for the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with all this, there was another very large problem that came with Aemon's arrival, his dragons. Viserys, who was running the daily court these days, would inform him regularly about the petitioners whose animals the dragons ate. They had fixed 20 silvers as the standard price, should someone have some witness to that statement. Already three people had been punished for lying about it. The dragon had also created funny problems, with them perching and shitting on the top of the Great sept of Baelor. He had hated the religion as long as could remember, and not given any attention to the increasingly mad demands of the High Septon. It was only when the fat bastard had asked for the culling of the dragons that he had looked up from his papers. Ghost had also stood up from his place and had been growling in the Septon's face. A few choice words and veiled threats after that had made sure the High Septon would behave. Not that it would matter much in the future. He and Aegon had been working on a plan which would reduce the power the faith wielded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today though had been one of the days when something good had happened due to Aemon. He had been angry at the Tully's since the first rebellion but was unable to act against them in a major way. With Catelyn Tully imprisoned in the dark cells, the downfall of the fished had begun. Now, he was waiting in the solar for his family to arrive. Elia arrived with Aemon first, followed by his siblings and other three children. His mother had excused herself as she busy somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the Lord Paramount, their heirs and their principal bannerman are in the city now. The Grand Council will take place tomorrow in the dragon pit. Aemon, Aegon, can you make sure that your dragons are perched on the walls during it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the raised eyebrows of Aemon, he continued when they nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The wight that is stored in the ship at harbor would be brought first. Once we have informed everyone about the coming war, the lords will be given a day to get used to the news. Once the council is over, the lord paramount of each kingdom will be invited to meet me. Me, Aegon, Aemon, Elia, and Viserys would meet them, and the fates of their houses would be informed. So tomorrow's daily court will be handled by Rhaneys, Visenya, and Danaerys."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at all three of them who nodded their assent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The court will reconvene in the evening and the decisions will be informed to everyone. Aemon, you will be reaffirmed in your place as a prince of the Royal family. The ceremony of swearing-in will be conducted on a later date. Once the court ends, the sentences will be carried out and the armies will march back to their homelands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He once again looked at each of them, and after not finding any objection, continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how the events will go. Any suggestions or questions?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aegon looked up from the papers in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two things. We need someone trustworthy to be sent to the Wall. Someone experienced in maintenance, strong of mind, and someone innovative. The Wall is going to be our most important defense in the War. And we need to start bringing up the Night's watch at its full strength. Something needs to be done about that. I have some ideas, but we might need to discuss them with the Lord Commander and Robb Stark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went over his son's words and came to a decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After the council, we can talk with Robb Stark. Aemon, I want you with us when we do it. Your experience at the Wall will be a great help to us. I will send a raven to the Lord Commander summoning him. We should have summoned him already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aemon had not looked at him and was rather staring out of the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a probable solution for both the problems. It would take summoning one more person to the King's landing, but he along with one other would be the perfect person to go to the Wall as Crown's representative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows, wondering who his son was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ser Davos Seaworth and Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion is one of the most brilliant minds I have known, and Davos is very good at arranging for things he needs. Ser Davos is also trustworthy and honorable. If he says something, there would be a very big chance it is true. He rarely underestimates things, nor does he exaggerate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could work with the first name, but the second person would not be as easy. Aegon must have had the same thought because his son spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can send him as a crown's representative, and use Robb Stark as a medium of liaison. It would look like a punishment to House Lannister, even though it would not be like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered both his son's word before looking at his wife, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Summon both of them. I want to meet them after the council when the Lord Commander arrives..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aemon interrupted him in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There won't be a need to summon the Lord Commander here. We can just fly to him. It will take us just 2 days to visit and then come back. I can take Tyrion and Robb with me, while You and Ser Davos can fly with Aegon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind shuttered to halt as it went over the words. He would be flying, that's all it could make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEGON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stifled a laugh after seeing his father's words before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can decide on that when Father becomes normal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Studiously ignoring his father's glare he looked at his Uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" The second thing is that we have to start working on Harrenhal faster than I expected. If it's to serve as we want it to, things have to start moving soon. Visy, you have to find someone competent to help you. Harrenhal can also serve as a line of defense in case the Others get past the Wall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys nodded as looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already have an idea, Nephew. The resources of House Tully would be enough, for now, I hope. What we need is mostly the manpower, something which is available in a large amount in the city out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, who was finally out of his musings, looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That could work, brother. I remember that our master of coin told me a month ago that the Royal treasury was nearly full, so we can use those coins. I also need to appoint new members of the small council. With Visery's departure, the position of Hand, Master of Coin, Master of law would become empty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father turned to look at Aemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Varys, can you tell me whether he is a danger to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aemon shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already looked at him. He is not exactly trustworthy, but he is not working against us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nodded before looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aegon, Elia, and I think it's time to look at betrothals for you. We have already received many requests before the rebellion and were considering some of them. But the rebellion and the arrival of Dragons have changed things. Do you have any girl in mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resolutely ignored looking at the person sitting two seats away from him and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, After consulting mother and Elia, I have decided that you will marry, Danaerys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happiness burst in his mind, with the sound of Malinda's roar, heard even this far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly snorted after looking at the blushing face of his brother and Aunt. When his brother glared at him, it turned into a teasing smile. He was really happy for them. Aegon was a better person than most people he had met, and Danaerys had always been good with people. The happiness that was flowing through his bond with Malinda was not missed at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent some more time discussing small things before being dismissed. His father called him and Visenya back as they were leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddard Stark would be leaving for the Wall after the council tomorrow. If either of you wants to talk to him, I would suggest doing it today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I am done with him. I don't have anything to say to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As he turned to leave, his saw the Queen's eyes fixed on the person next to him. Looking at Visenya, He saw that was nearly trembling with anger. She looked up at him a minute later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to meet him. Would you come with me? I still have something to say to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the Queen's pleading look, he agreed. As they walked towards the Chambers where their Uncle was imprisoned, Visenya looked like she was getting angry with every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at his door, the guard outside knocked at the door, announcing them. He entered the room beside Visenya. Looking around, he could see that the room was even smaller than his room in Winterfell. When his eyes connected with another set of grey ones, all he could think was about the last time he had seen the man riding away in his old world. Visenya's cold voice caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Uncle."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Grand Council(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Council starts as Jon settles in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for Visenya to speak, but his twin sister continued to glare at their Uncle. What concerned him was the hate and loathing filled in her eyes. Just when the silence became unbearable for him, Visenya's cold voice filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You killed my brother, Uncle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya's hand was gripping his so tightly that it had started to pain. He thought about interrupting, but then decided to let her continue. No one else deserved to blame Ned Stark for the death of original Aemon Targaryen more than her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You took my brother away from me, from his family, made him live as a bastard in your home, and let him suffer your wife's scorn until she killed him. He died hungry and alone, while his family enjoyed luxury and comfort far away and in the same castle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Uncle's eyes landed on him, which did not go unnoticed by Visenya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at him, Uncle. He is my brother in a way, but he is not the boy who was born with me. I want to know why you did it, Uncle? Tell me, why did you take away my twin? Why did you let him suffer the stain of being a Bastard, answer me. Was it to punish my father for what he and mother did? or was it revenge for your friend Robert Baratheon's banishment?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddard Stark, the man who he had called his father in another world, opened his mouth and told a tale of a man who had lost his family, his friends, and much more, and who had wanted to keep a reminder of his sister close to her. Visenya snorted at the last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanted to keep a reminder of mother close to you, by making him suffer? No, Uncle, you were not. You were punishing my mother for what she had done through her son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked straight in their Uncle's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to hear anything else from you. Just know this, Eddard Stark. I no longer consider you my kin, my Uncle, my family. I will never forgive you for what you did, and I pray that neither will my mother if you meet her in the afterlife. Your wife will pay every remaining day of her life for what she had done, and you will not be able to do anything about it. I hope you meet your end at the Wall, Eddard Stark, and may it be as brutal as it can be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Visenya turned around and left the room. He looked at the now crying man in front of him but left soon without saying anything. There was a much more important thing on his mind right now. After confirming that Visneya had gone to her room, he went looking for members of his family. Luckily, he found all of his siblings, Elia, and Viserys in the gardens. They must have noticed the expression on her face, as the discussion between them was paused. With so many eyes staring at him, he reconsidered discussing what he thought, but then proceeded forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"umm, I just accompanied Visenya to meet our Uncle and...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure how to tell them what his thoughts were, he instead decided to tell them what happened. By the end, it was a little disconcerting to see an understanding look appear at all of their faces. Queen Elia gave a nod to his siblings before leaving for Visenya's room. After dispersing the few servants around them, Aegon motioned him to take a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, we know what you are thinking. But Visenya is not like our Grandfather. She is a little vicious and quickly gets into her anger, but I can assure you she does not have the famed Targaryen madness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what she said to him..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is not what you think it is, Nephew" Viserys spoke up quietly, his eyes fixed on a grape he was playing with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that madness very profoundly. I had seen it in my father long before I understood what it was, in my brother when he obsesses. over his prophecies until his family has to drag him out of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Uncle hesitated for a few seconds before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I feel it every moment inside me. The Viserys of your old world is what I would have been if not for the presence of my mother, Rhaegar, and Elia. The days after my father's death, I was a very violent person. My father, despite being insane, had taught me very well. I eclipsed the Targaryen madness as folks like to call it. And I would have become worse if not for one action of Elia."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile had spread on Viserys's face by now, his eyes now looking straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A few days after Eddard Stark brought Visenya back to the Red Keep, I was in one of my moods in the evening, ranting about the rebels and what to do with them. Since mother was resting because of Dany's birth, and Rhaegar was busy settling down everything, Elia had to deal with me. I still remember that I was shouting at her, when she suddenly dropped baby Visenya in my hands. A tiny human, who looked a lot like me, with deep purple eyes looking at me with what I am sure now, was anger. I remember it very clearly because it's one of the few things that I want to keep in my memories of those times. A fire I didn't know was inside me, burned out, something broken got repaired in me, and I burst out crying. Rhaegar later told me that when he came to Elia's room later, I was still holding on to her, bowling my eyes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that day, every time I feel the ugliness rearing its head, I look at my family and smother it down. After hearing what happened with Viserys of your world, I am more than sure that my madness won't take over me. And in the same way, I know that Visenya does not has that madness. But what she does have, which Rhaegar, Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys keep denying, is the viciousness, anger, and grudge. She doesn't care about her actions or who she harms if she gets angry at someone, as you saw earlier, and she never forgets or forgives. I fear that if she ever gets in a position of power and her loved ones are harmed, her revenge would be one of the tales. What you saw in Eddard Stark's chambers was most likely due to the bastard incident with her......"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viserys paused in between, looking with guilty at his elder siblings. His voice came out with a little growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What bastard incident?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Aegon seemed to avoid looking at him, while Rhaenys looked hesitant, so he repeated the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is the bastard incident?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since neither of them looked ready to answer, he turned towards his Uncle. Viserys gave in after a few moments of stare down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A few years back, when Visenya was nine years old, she was told she was a bastard by some people. Apparently, they had been mocking her for that for few moons by telling what Targaryen bastards' fate had been. None of us knew what was happening because it was all very subtle. When Rhaegar came to know about it, those people were banished from the Red Keep, with orders to never return again to Kingslanding, but the damage was done. Visenya deeply hates any bad behavior with bastard children, even going as far as ordering a man who had beaten his bastard son, a public lashing when she was handling the daily court."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to control the anger bubbling inside him, as even a slight loss of control would effect Archon directly. The red Dragon had become quite close to him since he woke them up, and this matter was too personal for Archon to not react. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. A few moments later, he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before Viserys could reply, Aegon stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" You don't need to know, Aemon. They were punished sufficiently for their actions, more than what just father did, and they will never do it again. Please, I request you, let it go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it had been anyone else than his sibling who had requested, he would have denied. But the urge to connect with his elder brother and sister, added with the fact that he would find it out later anyway, made him agree. After a little more discussion about Visenya, he left for the practice yard, intending to find Val.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed very soon for him. After spending some time in the practice yard, he and Val roamed around in the city's streets in disguise. The wilding princess had taken the opportunity to drag him to the streets of steel and buy her some good quality knives. After that, they had decided to check out the drink houses in the city, with both of them ending up quite drunk. He had no idea how they had walked back to the Red Keep, because by the time they were granted entry by the guards, both of them had fallen on the ground, laughing their guts out. He remembered seeing Aegon at one point, but that was all. The next morning he opened his eyes to see a disapproving face of Queen Elia Martell and his grandmother Rhaella Targaryen. The rebuking that followed after was enough to make even Val look ashamed. Apparently, once you became royalty, you could not act like a drunken wastrel, as Queen Elia put it, as it was neither safe nor a royal behavior. They had to suffer through another round of embarrassment when they broke fast with his siblings and the King, with all of them enquiring about their drunken adventure, although Rhaenys's questions were not as joking as they seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were done, the severe feeling of what was about to come took over everyone. Val was made to change her clothes, since what she was wearing would not make the Lords consider her much, which would be unhelpful, as she and Tormund would be the one explaining everything about the Land beyond the Wall. Tormund had stayed in the ship since it arrived the morning before, and would be bringing the wight to the Dragon pit. As they left the Red Keep, the King asked them to keep the Dragons away until they had arrived. At his confused look, Rhaenys and Visenya gave him a short lecture on the importance of awe and the ruling power. The only thing that lecture did was to make his head pain by the end. Still, he asked all three dragons to fly above the clouds. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't notice the narrowing of his brother's eyes when Malinda followed his instructions without any input from Aegon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they approached the Dragon pit, the force of guards surrounding them started to disperse. The only one to enter the central pit with them was the Kingsgaurd and the Targaryen guards from the Dragonstone. He observed the seven vacant pavilions set in a circle around a large empty space. Aegon had told him that they had not received any reply from the Iron Islands, so their participation was not planned for. They took their seats without much fanfare, with the King and Queen sitting on the top and the rest of the family sitting a step below them. As the first of the Kingdoms entered the pit, The Stormlands, by its look, Aegon addressed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Father has changed the way it's normally done. Usually, the rest of the Houses take their seats before the Royal family enters. Since he didn't want them to have time to play their usual games, and keep them a little off balance, he ordered the Houses to take their seats after us. Everyone will understand that the houses are entering in order of the trust father has on them, and thus their closeness to the Royal family." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Elia interrupted her son at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And with Stormlands entering first, it should be evident to you what state the realm is currently in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't respond to either of them, busy seeing the moves of the game he had heard about so much. When the Stormlands had taken their seats, his eyes caught the sight of a very familiar face, Davos Seaworth. He nudged his brother, pointing him towards the Stormlands pavilion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The man standing behind Shireen Baratheon, that's Davos Seaworth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon's eyes focused on the older man, who had noticed the attention he was receiving but did not give any reaction. The next House to enter stumped him, because unlike he had expected, North entered the pit, not Dorne. He looked at the King and Queen, but it was Rhaenys who answered, her voice stiff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"House Martell decision's during the war have changed a lot of things, Aemon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, not caring much about his sibling's relatives. His Uncle and Robb had accompanied them from the Red Keep and had entered with the rest of Northern Lords and Lady. He could see his Uncle facing questions while Robb was sitting alone on one side. Once the Lords of North had taken their seats, the sigils of House Martell appeared on the gates of the pit. The majorly orange procession moved to the Pavillion that was closest to them on the right side, just opposite to the Stormlands. From the way they were sitting, he could identify the members of House Martell. Prince Doran in his wheelchair, Prince Oberyn lazing on his seat, and their daughters sitting around them. The soft murmurs of Rhaenys and Aegon reached him soon after. His brother's voice had a curious tone in it, just opposite to their elder sister, who seemed resigned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Why is Arianne is sitting with Uncle Oberyn and Quentyn next to Uncle Doran?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems, dear brother, that Uncle Doran has decided taken a decision which Arianne had feared for some time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at Rhaenys for an explanation but were waved off by the Queen, who herself had a frown on her face. As his eyes moved over the Dorne Pavillion again, he saw Quentyn staring at Rhaenys, but it was not in a familial way. An itch formed inside him to do something about it, but he controlled himself, knowing he would get his chance later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Dorne, it was the chance for the Kingdom of Vale, followed by The Reach, The Westerlands, and The Riverlands. When the last of men had taken their place, his father nodded at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>THIRD PERSON's POV</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Silence flowed in the pit as everyone stared at the Royal Pavillion. A moment later, three blaring roars cut through the air, shaking everyone inside and outside the Dragon Pit. Some of the lords had fallen from their seats, while some were screaming in fear. But no one got the time to panic and run. Two large black dragons landed on two corners of the pit, dislodging stone and structure. A third dragon, larger than the other two and Red in color, then landed just behind the Royal Pavillion, it's snake-like neck extending over the Targaryens. Each movement that Dragon made rumbled the ground a little. There was no reaction of the royal house to the murmuring that had started in everyone else. When it finally died, the King stood up from his seat and moved forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to the Grand council of Kingslanding, my lords. There are a lot of important things that we would discuss in two days of the council. These things will change everything about Westeros and possibly more. So I request you to pay close attention to everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the King signaled something to one of the Guards, who ran off to the gate. A few moments later, he appeared once again, but this time pulling four crated along with 11 other people. What caught everyone's attention most was that all four crates seemed to be growling and shivering.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Grand Council(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lords learn about the Wights. Jon makes a hasty and emotional decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look for the notes in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would deny it till his dying breath if asked, but it gave him a great pleasure seeing the Lords of his Kingdom flinch. From the amount of headache he had suffered from them, it felt good to give some of it back. The fact that Lord Tywin didn't seem to react at all didn't affect him much; the surly Lord hadn't shown many emotions since he was forced to surrender. He was brought out from his musing by whispers around him, which was mostly Aemon enquiring everything from Rhaneys and Aegon, at the same time, Visenya adding a few sarcastic comments here and there. His wife's family's seating positions had not escaped his notice, and he had a good idea of why it was so. When the lords settled down as much as they could, he stood up from his place. Having decided to ignore the etiquette for the next two days, he came straight to the point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to the Grand council of Kingslanding, my lords. There are a lot of important things that we would discuss in two days of the council. These things will change everything about Westeros and possibly more. So I request you to pay close attention to everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Signaling one of the guards to bring in the group waiting outside, he sat back on his chair. Aemon would be handling the first and essential reason for the Grand Council. He had wanted Aegon to do it initially, but Elia and Viserys and advised against it. Aemon knew more about the threat than any other, and besides, it would give them a chance to observe how Aemon handles a large crowd comprising of all the major lords. He had told it to them from the tale that they knew he had been a leader, but seeing was different from listening. When the crates came in, Aemon stood up from his place, moving forward and down from the Royal Pavillion. The large red-headed man, Tormund, as Aemon had introduced yesterday, tied a rope at the latch of the growling box before walking a safe distance away. He wondered about asking everyone to stop the murmuring that was going on, but it was unneeded. Archon loud growl filled the area, silencing everyone. Aemon walked right up to the box before looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good Morning, my lords. I am Aemon Targaryen, son of King Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark, twin brother of Visenya Targaryen. Nobody ever heard about me because I was taken away by my uncle, Lord Eddard Stark, and hidden in Winterfell under the name of Jon Snow, his bastard son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another round of murmuring started in the area, with the loudest from the pavilion of the North. Aemon gave them a few moments before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I ran away from Winterfell three years ago and went behind the Wall. Staying there, I learned a lot of things. About my family, my heritage, and most of all, Westeros would face the greatest threat in a few years...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, Aemon was walking around the field. He could see that his son from another world was staring at every Lord's face while looking towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...you have all heard about the White Walkers and the wights. Nearly all of you think of them as Children's tales and compare them to Snarks and Grumpkins. I am sorry, My lords, but you all are wrong. I have the proof..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aemon signaled Tormund to open the box, he nudged Aegon to go down with the sword and Dragonglass dagger. He had prepared himself to expect what Aemon's tale had mentioned, but it was not even close to real. The sight of two wights coming out of the box shook something in him, and he was sure that fear was the most prominent emotion he was feeling. The growling, screeching thing, that was once human looked unnatural now. It looked something straight out of a nightmare with dripping flesh, grotesque dried injuries, and visible bones. Aemon's voice forced him to listen to his son again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They don't tire, they don't eat, they don't drink, they don't fuck, they don't rest, they just don't care. All they want is to kill you, after which your body will join as one of them. You cannot talk to them, convince them, negotiate with them, poison them, drown them, or ally with them, unless you are dead too. Weather and time are no matter for them if they are attacking you. And in a few years, millions of these would be attacking the Wall alongside wight animals. The same Wall, which has only three of its castle manned and has been turned into a penal colony. They are coming, my lords and ladies, and the primary defense we have against them won't stand more than a few nights in case of an assault."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Oberyn, who had changed his position from relaxed to tensed, interrupted Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you kill them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aemon could speak, he stood up from his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I invite one man for every Kingdom to come forward and try to kill those things. Anyone you lords would like from each Kingdom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of muttering, men started coming forward as Aemon spoke to all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not approach so close that they might be able to attack you. You can attack whatever part you want, but be careful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Aemon stepped back, letting the warriors have a go. From West came Tywin Lannister himself, from Dorne; Oberyn, From North; Lord Umber, From Riverlands; Blackfish, From Reach; Garlan Tyrell, from Vale came Ser Lyn Corbay, and finally from the Stormlands came Stannis Baratheon. The Iron Island was missing just like usual. The seven men hacked into the two wights for a minute or more before stepping back. The result of it shook nearly everyone in the field. Both wights had been dismembered in multiple pieces, but every one of them was moving in its place, trying to crawl towards the men. Aemon once again stepped forward, but before he could say something, Lord Umber started moving towards Tormund. A small growl from Archon and few words from Aemon stopped the large northern man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They can only be killed by three ways, my lords. Fire, Valyrian Steel weapons, and Dragonglass weapons. We lack one of three in large enough numbers, don't have the method to use another properly, and have no weapon stock of third."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon had reached Aemon by then, and Tormund and Val joined both brothers as they killed all the moving parts with Valyrian steel swords, dragonglass dagger, and fire. When his sons had taken their seats once again, he stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As my son told you all, we would be fighting these demons and their masters in a few years...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a loud yell from the rear of Riverlands Pavillion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do we know that it's something you arranged to terrify us, you incestuous son of a whore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger flared inside him as he closed his eyes, trying to control it. It had become a trend for people to use such language with House Targaryen, and he had been the main reason, showing too much leniency to keep everyone happy. The sounds of steps made him turn around to see Aemon step up next to him. Something happening at the side made him turn again, just to see the Dragon named Drogon put his mouth in the Riverland Pavillion and pull out a man. Recognizing the man as one of many sons of Lord Frey, he tried to stop Aemon, but it was too late. The Dragon flipped the man high in the sky, throwing him against the Wall of the pit. A second later, the crumbled body was burned to ashes. He had closed his eyes once again, resisting the urge to curse, imagining what will the result of this when Aemon spoke up from next to him, his voice stopping the panicking men and women in the Riverland Pavillion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The next person to insult my family, be it a lord, noble or a common man, will face worse punishment than that. You all are subjects to House Targaryen, my lords. Do keep that in mind the next time something like this happens."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of happiness spread inside him despite everything. After a long time, House Targaryen had power behind it, a passion they had misused once, and the power that gave them the right to rule. He continued soon after, not mentioning the incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As I was saying, we would be in the Great war in a few years. The Crown has started preparing for it, and would encourage you to do the same. We would meet again in a few hours in the Red Keep. I invite every Lord Paramount and their Lords to join us in the Red Keep tomorrow morning. Use the time from now to think upon what we have shown you, what has happened, and what will be happening. Make no mistakes, My Lords; the dead are coming, and they are bringing our end with them. We have to fight, and we have to win; otherwise, everything you know and love would end. Thank You."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he signaled to disperse the gathering. The Riverlands were the first to leave, followed by the Stormlands, Westerlands, North, and Vale. The Pavillion of the Reach and Dorne were moving out slowly, and he saw the reason behind it. Quentyn Martell was walking towards the royal pavilion with a creepy smile on his face, followed soon after by Loras Tyrell. He nearly groaned at the thought of dealing with those idiots, but was once again saved by Aemon. His son from other world stepped in their path, signaling something to them. They looked like they wanted to argue, but when Archon stepped up next to his rider, they turned and retreated as fast as they could. Suppressing a smile( he could see his wife doing the same), he watched as the two pavillions emptied soon after. With that, House Targaryen started moving too, as he wondered about how to deal with Aemon and his actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AEMON TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what came over him when his father was insulted, but the end result was not something he disliked. Despite knowing his actions would have consequences, he was okay with it. As long as he had the Dragons, his family would be safe, and that was all that mattered. He had no qualms about killing the Lords or people who tried something against his family, no matter who they were. If his name went down in history as a cruel and madman, he was okay with it as long as it kept his family safe and happy. Riding back to the Red Keep, he had to suffer many teasings from Visenya for his anger. His twin sister was crowing with delight, fully agreeing with his actions. Aegon and Rhaenys had looked shocked at that moment but had gotten over it by now. Queen Elia, his Grandmother, Daenerys, and Viserys, on the other hand, seemed to avoid that topic altogether, focusing on what they observed in the pit. His father, though, looked like he was in another world, eyes forward but not seeing or reacting to anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the Red Keep, the King ordered all of them to join him in his solar. Once they were seated comfortably in the room, Rhaenys was the one who broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that happened."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea who started it, but a few minutes later, everyone in the room was laughing heavily, Val included. Aegon, with tears still in his eyes, hit him on the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You crazy fucker, what were you even thinking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He insulted House Targaryen so brazenly, he had to die."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This settled the atmosphere inside, as everyone considered his words. For a long time, people had stopped fearing House Targaryen, stopped respecting House Targaryen. Everyone got great pleasure in ridiculing it, and tried at every chance to marry in it. And no one else except the Targaryens themselves were to blame for it. The lust for the throne had destroyed the power behind the reign, and nearly ended the family many times. But with the arrival of Archon, Malinda, and Drogon, times were changing. No longer House Targaryen would bend or appease others. No longer would it be forced to sell its children off to houses that were lower than them. They were the last Valyrians with Dragons, and it was time the men of Westeros learned what it meant.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. My sister's wedding is coming up soon, and here in India it is a very lengthy and energy consuming process, esp. for Bride's brother. With me being constantly on move, it was difficult to write even a single chapter. Even this chapter is not checked for errors as much as others are. I did what I could, but it might seem the chapter was rushed. *I am writing these chapters without much thinking, so you may find more than few errors. Feel free to point it out, I would be grateful.</p>
<p>Thank you for being with the story, and keep reading. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Grand council(3)- The Stormlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Targaryen deal with the Baratheons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>ELIA MARTELL</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were breaking off for a late lunch, her Husband ordered all of them to come back in his solar in two hours. He waved her off, seeing her questioning expression. Knowing she would learn about it in two hours, she escorted Val, Rhaenys, and Daenerys to a pre-planned meeting with a dressmaker. Val had a very small number of clothes fit for the city and her position, and due to her height, her daughter and goodsister's clothes would not fit her. Jae had asked for her help when the free folk woman had refused to get any more. It took nearly an hour for her to convince the tall woman to get a few more clothes, and then another hour to get some made specifically for her. Val considered the clothes waste and had tried to argue for buying more weapons for her instead. It had been Rhaenys' sarcastic comment about Val looking like a beggar in front of Aemon that finally made the blonde-haired woman agree, although not without giving a deadly glare to her daughter. With her daughter's forwardness and Val's possessiveness, a confrontation between both was evident sooner or later. The expression she had seen on Aemon's face when Rhaenys and Val argued made her suspect that he knew about it too. But since it was not her problem, she didn't interfere. Aemon, despite all his experiences, seems to be naive in the case of women. He didn't seem to realize that he was the one who would have to suffer the most when that confrontation finally happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension between both girls twisted in a little bit in the following hour. Rhaenys had decided to try some dresses too, as the dressmaker had brought some dresses of the type she had preferred. Neither she nor her goodsister had missed the glances two girls took at each other half-naked bodies. Daenerys had to interrupt them when they had stopped trying the dresses and just stared at each other. As she thought earlier, it was going to be interesting if nothing else. Val had left for her room with the four dresses she had selected while five others were ordred to be made in her size. With Daenerys off escorting the girl, she moved towards Rhaegar's solar with her daughter. A teasing smile came on her face as she poked her daughter, pointing at the retreating form of Val with her eyes. Rhaenys just huffed and started walking faster, ignoring the laugh that came out from her. When they arrived in the solar, all four male Targaryen tried enquiring about her smile. She didn't answer any of them, content on staring an embarrassed Rhaenys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When Val, Danaerys, and Rhaella finally arrived in the solar, Rhaegar informed them of the reason for their presence. Her husband had decided to break the protocol of meeting with his Lord paramount's by having the families on both sides to attend the meetings. When Rhaella tried to argue against it, he replied in a straight tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The decisions that would be made today are going to affect their families too, mother. We don't have the time or resources to face another rebellion or even a small conflict. I will not impose most of what I want; instead, I would offer the families to choose something that would work for both of us. We need most of them to work with us now, not stew in resentment against us. The mistakes I made at the end of the previous rebellion are not going to be repeated again. Rhaella didn't say anything after, knowing what her son was talking about. The first Lord paramount to meet them was going to be Stannis Baratheon, and her husband had a good reason for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aemon, have you decided what would you do with the Davos fellow?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lya's son nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Davos would be getting his other self's memories. He is too good of a man to let go of my personal feeling. His not speaking up for me did hurt, but his steadfast support before that I cannot forget."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The years of marriage had taught her how to read her Husband, and Viserys of all people shared the understanding look on it. Rhaegar ordered Ser Oswell Whent to summon Stannis Baratheon, who was waiting in the visitor's rooms with his daughter and Ser Davos. The stern-faced Lord arrived along with his companions soon but didn't seem to give more than a twitch at seeing the people in the room. Greeting everyone and sparing Aemon a long glance, he took his seat. As usual, Shireen was staring at the ground, trying to cover the infected side of her face with her hair. Giving credence to Aemon's word, Ser Davos had taken a position behind them, closer to Shireen than his Lord. Her Husband spoke up soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lord, I am not going to mix my words. You were one of the only two Lord paramount that supported House Targaryen in this rebellion. Despite your personal feelings about me and my decisions seventeen years ago, you held back nothing to support us, which is more than my own family did. You have my heartfelt gratitude for it, because if not for your army, we would not have survived long enough for our son to save us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was my duty, your grace." The lords responded, not denying anything. Her Husband continued on, ignoring what the Lord's acknowledgment implied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"House Targaryen is in debt of House Baratheon, my Lord. A debt, which I have every intention to pay. I would like to offer you a betrothal for your daughter. The man in question is someone you would like for your daughter, who will keep her happy and let her keep her position as your successor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of emotions flashed over the usually stoic's man face before he gritted out the next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who, your grace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gendry waters, your brother's son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger erupted on both Lord Stannis and Ser Davos's face. It was Shireen, who stopped what was surely going to be Ser Davos's interruption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cousin Gendry? He is nice, and he doesn't stare...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blushed and looked down again, likely remembering who she was sitting with. Her father looked at her for a few seconds before looking at Rhaegar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is my brother's son, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, my Lord. But our houses have a history of having inter-family marriages. It would not be first, and it won't be last, especially with what House Baratheon would gain from this betrothal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the famous teeth grinding sound was clearly audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am unable to see what beneficial thing House Baratheon would gain from this marriage, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon spoke up before Rheagar could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The process of creating Valyrian Steel, and soon, being known as the only manufacturer of it in all known world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had always wondered about it, but seeing the shocked face of Lord Stannis was much better than she had imagined. Ser Davos spoke up in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon me, your grace. Gendry only knows how to reforge existing Valyrian Steel, not manufacture it...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Ser Davos. I would be the one informing him about the process, and my family would be providing him with the materials needed for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence in the room as Stannis seemed to consider their words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, your grace? Why gift my house with such knowledge and not keep it to your own family?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaegar shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Despite everything that has happened, you are still a part of the Targaryen family, Lord Stannis. For why......"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to Aemon, who nodded after taking a deep breath. Looking over to the sour face lord, the dragonrider spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The why is something you will not easily believe, my Lord. There is a proof that I can show you, but it would need Ser Davos's involvement."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man standing behind Shireen jumped a little at his name. Once Stannis gave his consent, Aemon turned towards Shireen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to see the Dragons close?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the girl's entire face lit up with happiness, nearly everyone in the room smiled. Aemon asked Rhaenys, Danaerys, and Visenya to take Shireen to Archon while they finished their discussion with Lord Stannis. Once the girls had left, he explained that Ser Davos's reaction might not be something Shireen would like. The confusing expression came on even Lord Stannis's face too. A few moments after Aemon closed his eyes, Ser Davos nearly slipped from his seat, if not for Aegon holding him. A sort of amusement was visible on Aemon's face when his eyes opened, and it was directed towards Lord Stannis. She had an idea why it was so and mentally added another point to Aemon's dramatic nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen Robb Stark get his memories from the old world too, but the difference between him and Ser Davos when they gained consciousness was enormous. While Robb Stark had reacted with confusion and ager, understandable given the circumstances of his death, Davos was quite relaxed. No, not relaxed, more observing, and deciding. His eyes swept over everyone and stopped at Aemon. He looked like he was going to say something, but then his eyes landed on Stannis Baratheon. In a blink of eyes, he was off from his seat and started hitting the Lord of the Storm's end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she had guessed, Aemon had expected the reaction and was soon pulling the enraged man off the stunned Lord. Despite his age, Davos seemed to be putting a lot of strength in still trying to reach the downed Lord.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was your daughter. A sweet girl, how could you do it? You are an animal....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaegar hit the table hard, drawing everyone's attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough, Ser Davos. Control yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shock was enough for the older man to stop struggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you,........, your grace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon answered before her Husband could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is the King of the Westros, Ser Davos, Rhaegar Targaryen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh...how? This is not possible....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Davos calmed down, Aemon left him on his seat while Aegon helped the still stunned Lord Stannis. Once everybody had taken their seats, Stannis looked straight at her Husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume there is an explanation for this, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, it was Aemon who answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In a moment, Lord Baratheon. Ser Davos, how did you die?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davos, who was still looking at Stannis Baratheon with anger, answered in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweetsleep, your grace. They surrounded the city from every side, and had started breaking down the walls. I didn't have anything to live for by that point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon nodded before looking at a confused Stannis Baratheon. The tale that the Lord of Storm's end got was much more condensed, with Aemon leaving out a lot of irrelevant information. Stannis didn't react to anything that Aemon told, at least not until Aemon reached the point where Shireen was burned; he finally showed some reaction. An exact look of disgust appeared on his face, followed soon by understanding as he looked at Ser Davos. Aemon continued his tale, finally stopping at the point where he had agreed on the price of a boon from the Storm God. Rhaegar took up after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's the main reason why I am doing it, my Lord. House Baratheon replaced House Durrandon after defeating them. Both Gendry and Shireen do have the blood of House Durrandon, and the Crown will bless their rule over Storm's end."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused for a second before continuing in a heavy fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "The war that is coming would need every able-bodied men and woman, and I have no wish to have my son unable to wield any weapon for a fight. So, one way or another, the end of House Baratheon is here. It now up to you to decide how it would happen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The finality of his tone struck Lord Stannis quite hard. He remained silent for a few more minutes before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like to speak to Ser Davos for some time, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man nodded when her Husband looked at him. As they stood up to leave, Aegon addressed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ser Davos, after hearing everything that Aemon has told us about you, I think you would be more helpful here. Whatever the decision Lord Stannis makes, your time at Storm's end is over for now. You are commanded to move to the city and take up an official position at the Crown's behest, one which would be decided later. It's your choice to bring your family or not, but I would suggest doing so. I have learned that your sons are quite good at their craft, and there are more than a few opportunities for them here. The royal navy will soon start a buildup for the war that is coming, and it would need people like them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos took less than a moment to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As you command, your grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had left the room, Aemon addressed Aegon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have learned? Where did you learn about them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon shrugged, collecting the papers in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked our Hand to look into Ser Davos more after you informed him about us. He was important enough that you chose him to get his memories, and I had to know why."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things like this made a difference in the teachings of both boys more clear. From the look of understanding on his face, it didn't seem that Aemon had even thought something like this before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, The Hand? Who is it?" Aemon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at the dragonrider with confusion. She was the one who asked the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How didn't you notice it in the past few days or with your powers?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't paying attention.", came the sheepish reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaegar shook his head, calling Ser Oswell to bring the Tyrells before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is sitting next to you, Aemon. Viserys is the Hand of the King."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"oh.......ohhhhh."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Grand council(4)- The Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Targaryens deal with the Tyrells</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AEMON TARGARYEN</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The news that he had missed recognizing Viserys as the Hand of the King was more worrying than it should be. There was a good chance that he had missed more minor details like this, which were quite significant. He decided to take some time at night to once again look over everything. As they waited for the Tyrells to arrive, he closed his eyes to take a quick look at the actions of the Lord Paramount of the Reach's family. The plans they had were straightforward to find, as the number of animals inside their castle was reasonably large. During his time in the Wildlands, he had spent a considerable portion of his time observing House Tyrell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the realm could wield the most massive army in the entire Kingdom, the people in it were not as battle oriented as others. The soldiers were well equipped and supported, but they were not well trained. Unlike the armies of Westerlands or Stormlands, the army of the Reach focused on the Knight, Commanders, and individual swordsmen. They could be easily defeated by a smaller army if it was well commanded. That was the primary reason why those of Dorne threatened the Houses of the Reach. And to add to that, many houses under them were not as loyal to Tyrells as their Lord Paramount thought. Two of their strongest bannermen, House Tarly and House Florent, had been looking to replace them for quite a time. Mace Tyrell didn't know it, but taking the credit of defeating Robert Baratheon from Rnadyll Tarly had created an enormous dent in the loyalty from the most martial supported from House Tyrell. The other members of the house were also not as impressive as he had thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alerie Tyrell was nothing more than a meek, submissive wife, whose will had been crushed by her family than her husband. Her daughter, Margery Tyrell, was not a bad person by heart, but the pressure from her family and her own ambitions were making her do things that could have terrible repercussions. Loras Tyrell was an overhyped fool, nothing else. He was a good swordsman but did not have any natural talent. The way he fought was totally dependent on the training he had received, and even then, he had never been even close to a real conflict. The heir of Highgarden didn't know it, but his preference for men had already been noticed by people who wished his family harm. The last member of the Tyrell family, Lady Olena Tyrell, had been the one he had spent quite a lot of time observing. The Queen of thorns was good, no doubt, but after living luxuriously and in command for so long, she had lost her connection to the fundamental human nature. Her plans and decisions had been noticed more and more since Robert's Rebellion, and many considered them to be someone overreaching from their position. She had been the one who had forced her son to stay neutral during the most recent Rebellion for plans to make her granddaughter the Queen. Margery had already met with Joffrey Tully a few times and was supposed to marry him once the golden-haired fish had married and got a child out of Rhaenys. It was the old crone's plan to dispose of his elder sister that had finally put her on his bad side. The prickly thorn would regret even the thought of killing Rhaneys; he was going to make that sure of that. His anger increased after seeing the plans the older woman had made after his arrival in the Kingslanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small poke from the side made him open his eyes. Everyone in the room was looking at him with a confused expression, and when Rhaneys pointed to his hands, he understood why. The arms of the chair he was sitting on had splintered while he had held them. Pushing the chair back, he took a spare one before answering the questioning looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I forgot to inform you all earlier, and I don't know if you all noticed it, but there was a method to the rebellion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We know, Aemon. They wanted to remove us from power and staged a fake attack on the Stark family to ignite the Rebellion against us." Very said. He shook his head, trying to decide what to say and what to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No,.. Yes.... I mean, yes, the Rebellion did start when the attack on the Stark family happened. The planning for it had started much earlier. Thirteen years earlier, if you want to be exact. I will tell the entire thing later, but what you need to know right now is the part House Tyrell played and would have played, if the Rebellion had succeeded."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father nodded at him to continue when he looked at the King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Olenna Tyrell knew about the Rebellion when it was still in the planning stage. She has a few of her spies in Riverrun and Casterly Rock, among others. Instead of informing us about it, she decided to hold on and persuaded Mace Tyrell to declare themselves neutral in the Rebellion. When it became clear that House Targaryen was going to lose, the already mobilized forces were going of Reach were going to join in with the rebels to crush Dorne and Stromlands. The price of their help to rebel would have been a royal marriage. Joffrey Tully, who would have been placed on the throne, would marry Margery Tyrell, but not before Joffrey married and got Rhaenys pregnant, after which the marriage would have been annulled by framing Rhaenys for planning to kill Joffrey. Olenna Tyrell herself would have poisoned Rhaenys, which would be seen as a suicide. Now, with the appearance of the Dragons and the news about the upcoming war, she plans to manipulate you to marry Aegon to Margery or Rhaneys or Visenya to Loras by using the army of Reach and food availability as leverage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger was visible on every person present in the room as they came to terms with his words. Viserys was the one to sum up their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The cursed dried up cu.... bitch is too full of herself." He said, changing his words when both the Queen and his grandmother shouted at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone started reacting now. While Rhaenys and Visenya were using a few choice words for the Tyrells, Aegon discussed something with Viserys about possible actions. A loud bang got all their attention towards the King, who had hit his hand on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quiet down all of you. The Tyrells would be here soon. I will decide what is to be done with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his hand when Aegon looked like he would interrupt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, son. I was the one who let them off for their actions in Robert's Rebellion, despite everyone's otherwise advice. If anyone here thinks that they won't be able to control themselves in the upcoming meeting, leave now. I don't want any type of irresponsible behavior during the meeting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When none of them stood up, his father released a breath before looking at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you look at the actions of Jon Connington since he was appointed as the hand? I need to know exactly what damage he has done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, decided to look into the man later in the night. They were discussing about the things Viserys would need as he left for Riverlands when the Ser Oswell Whent announced the Tyrells. The first to enter the room was Mace Tyrell, who seemed to be puffing with deep breaths. Following him was the girl aptly named as the Rose of the Highgarden. Margery Tyrell was a very beautiful girl, and the way her eyes immediately found Aegon along with a fake smile on her face, confirmed a lot of his thoughts. Following her daughter, Alerie Tyrell entered the room with her son, Loras Tyrell, the Reach's heir. There was a little sound of arguing outside the room as they waited for the Tyrell family's eldest matriarch to enter. After a few minutes, the older woman finally stepped into a room with a small smile on her face. Unexpectedly, Ser Arthur followed her inside the room, his hand on the pommel of his sword. His father must have seen it too because his next words were directed towards the Kingsgaurd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there a problem, Arthur?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The legendary knight seemed to hesitate before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, your grace. Lady Olenna's guards wanted to enter along with her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped after that, but the tone was enough to make the King's eyes narrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They drew their swords when Ser Oswell refused them, your grace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on the face of Olenna Tyrell twitched a little when his father looked at her before she spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They have sworn to protect me, your grace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that gives them the right to draw arms on the Kingsgaurd, my lady?" Queen Elia asked in a mocking tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When no reply came from Olenna Tyrell, his father nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strange expression came on his face as he looked at Ser Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Disarm them and take them to black cells. If they resist, kill them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ser Arthur nodded and left the room before anyone else could react. The King turned to look at the Tyrells, who all looked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thank you for accepting my invitation, Lord Tyrell, Lady Olenna. Now that you are here, You have ten minutes to explain to me why I should not attain and punish you and your family for House Tyrell's actions and give the Reach to some other House."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that spread in the room after his father's words seemed to choke everyone. No one, not even the Targaryens, had expected the King to say something like this. He wanted to look towards his siblings for their reaction, but his body had frozen in his place. The sounds of weapons clashing outside the room reached them soon after. Once it subsided, Mace Tyrell reacted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your Grace, I...wh..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King raised his hand to stop the blubbering man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As I said earlier in the pit, Lord Tyrell, I don't have time for decorums and walk around in our talks. The Great War is coming, and the realm with most soldiers and food is controlled by a family sworn to me, which has stepped around its oath to my family at every chance they got. So, tell me, why should I not handover the control of the Reach to someone trustworthy? There are more than a few houses ready to take over, if I am not wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Reach is loyal to us.” Mace Tyrell said, his entire body shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?”, His father asked with a chuckle, his purple eyes fixed on Olenna Tyrell now. The Queen of Thorns seemed to gain the courage to reply at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, It’s not so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother,” Mace Tyrell seemed ready to jump from his seat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up, you fool.  It is the truth. I never expected the crown to be so intrested in this though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might have shown linency to HOuse Tyrell last time, Lady Olenna, but that does not mean I forgave or forget what it had done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you are smarter than I thought, your grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thank you for your words, Lady Olenna, but your ten minutes are going to be over soon, and they are not enough to convice me to not replace you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another minute of silence, she spoke up, her eyes bouncing between Rhaenys and Aegon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In that case, your grace, I would like to propose a marriage…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words died out when Ghost, who was still lying down infront of the fire place, stood up growling. He knew that the direwolf was reacting to his temper. With Aegon set to marry Daenaerys, it was obvious Rhaenys would be one who could marry Loras, if the King agreed to what Lady Olenna was proposing. For some reason he felt angry at that, which in turn, was making Ghost agressive. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he kept his eyes on his father, not wanting to find what others thought about Ghost’s reaction. Unfortunately, his father seemed to realise the same thing, evident by the teasing smile he gave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aegon will marry my sister, Daenaerys, Lady Olenna. And Rhaenys’s suitor will be decided by her, not me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Older woman turned to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have one more son, your grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is mine, Woman.” Val, who had been sitting quietly at the end spoke up in a fierce tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Olenna seemed to be expecting some rebuttal from his family, but no one said anything. He decided to add a little more salt to the injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to mention, the last time a daughter of the Reach married a dragonrider prince, the Dance of Dragons happened. Something that House Targaryen cannot go thorugh again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew it was the wrong thing to say, as evident by the face palm of Viserys, but the stiffening expression of the Tyrells was worth it. He had felt that there was something of a secret connection between House Tyrell and House Hightower, something that was being hidden with great efforts. His father seemed to be amused and resigned at the same moment as he adressed the Tyrells again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s the only thing you want to say, then…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, your grace. My family regrets the mistakes it made. Please, give us one more chance to prove our loyalty.” Margery Tyrell spoke, her unnatural soft voice iritating him to no end. His father seemed ready to ignore her when Queen Elia held his hand. An unspoken converstion seemed to happen between them after which the Queen nodded, making his father sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems my wife wants to give you another chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Thank you, you grace…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there would be a few conditions.” His father added ignoring Mace Tyrell completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What conditions, your grace?” asked Olenna Tyrell, her entire body stiff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your granddaughter will be bethroted to my brother, Viserys Tagaryen. She will accompany him to Harrenhal, his new keep, and will marry him six months from now. Your grandson will leave for Winterfell to act as a liasion to the fighting forces at the Wall and the North. The Reach will sell food at the same price it the sold 10 years ago, untill the great war is over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will also leave the vials of poison and destabilisng meidicines you recieveed by a man from Essos a moon ago, Lady Olenna. We might need them the next time some one plans against us.” He added, eyes fixed on the older woman. Someone in the room gasped, but he ignored it. Olenna Tyrell had made a wrong decision to harm his sister, and he was going to make her pay at every step possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>AEGON TARGARYEN</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no doubt that he liked his brother, no matter that he was from another world. The life of a crown prince was difficult and lonely. Seeing other boys of his age with an elder or younger brother to talk to, always made him want one. Rhaenys and Visenya were everything a man could ask for in a sister, but they were never able to do what a brother might have done. With mother Lya dead, and his own mother unable to bear any more children, he had accepted being alone. So, there was no reason for him to feel anything close to negative for Aemon. Moments like this though, forced him to do so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Aemon’s tales, it was clear that he had not learnt the subtle art of ruling. His decisions after getting a position of power had been mainly based on emotions, and right now, he was doing it again. One never stated someone else’s intention to their face, no matter how clear or obvious it was. It was one of the unwritten rules of the Game of Thrones. House Targaryen might be in a powerful position now, but Olenna Tyrell would never forget this moment until her death. She would get her retribution, one way or another. The other members of the Tyrell family would remember this too, especially Margery Tyrell, if the glare she was giving Aemon any indication. His brother’s action was also forcing him to change his future plans. Viserys and he had discussed dealing with the Tyrell family one afternoon after Aemon’s arrival. Their plan was to let the marriage of Viserys and Margery happen, and then after a few months, she would drink an entire bottle of sweetsleep without knowing it. Lady Olenna would also be arranged to depart from the world at the same time, and arrange the blame to fall on the ironborns. Then, Viserys would marry Arriane, soothing Dorne and his uncle Doran, and solidifying the control of crown over the Reach with Viserys and Arriane’s children. But with the change in his father’s plan and due to Aemon’s action, Margery Tyrell could not be allowed to live long, not unless his father agreed to let marry someone else he had in mind. The one man who he hoped would be resistant to the wills of the Rose of Highgarden, Robb Stark. Lady Olenna’s death would have to advanced too, because if she lived long enough, Aemon might suffer in an expected way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharing a glance with Viserys, who was shaking his head, he looked at the stunned faces of Tyrell family. No one seemed to have any idea about what to say. He thought about doing something, when his father nearly growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What poisons and medicines are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well,fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all,</p>
<p>Do comment what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Grand Council(5)- Dorne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for Martells</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See end for notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>RHAEGAR TARGARYEN</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aemon spoke about the poisons and medicines, it took him a moment to understand what was not being said. While his mind was screaming about the mistake Aemon had made, all he could do was feel numb. Olenna Tyrell, the woman who had personally ensured to him that House Tyrell will always support his children, whom he had forgiven despite his mother and wife's suggestion, and that woman was going to poison his family. When no answer came to his question, he looked at Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What poison and potions are you talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon hesitated fora few seconds, his eyes traveling around the room, before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Olenna had acquired some rare potions from essos,....to deal with some of her problems in the Reach."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A relief spread inside him that he had not trusted wrong. His eyes closed for a moment, missing the nod Aemon got from Aegon. Opening his eyes, he looked towards Olenna Tyrell, who was staring at Aemon with a strange expression. Deciding to avoid any more mishappening, he dismissed the Tyrells for the day, commanding Lord Tyrell and Lady Olenna to meet him the next day. The older woman left immediately, without a backward glance or by leaving. Her granddaughter followed suit, although with barely acceptable courtesy. Loras Tyrell, who was still taking small glimpses at Viserys, escorted his mother out. Finally, Mace Tyrell, still trying to talk to him, left after a stern command. Once it was just his family, he looked at Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that really necessary?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragonrider shook his head, an apologetic expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, It was not. I am sorry for that reaction."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reply was directed towards both him and Aegon. It seemed that he was not the only one who had noticed Aegon's face when the Dragonrider had spoken up. His mother interrupted before he could say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Olenna will never forget this, not an insult like this. She will come for you one day, Aemon, if not her, then her granddaughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will know when they will try." came a quite arrogant reply. Unexpectedly, it was Daenerys who decided to point it out to Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you will not. I don't pay much attention to things like this, but even I know that Olenna Tyrell will not take any step that might be linked back to her, especially after you opened up a closely held secret of her so easily. She will correctly think that you have a way to spy on her, and will use this knowledge to plan against you. With Rahegar's clear words to them, all it would need a little push from our side to make them lose everything. If it happens, you are going to be the one she will target the worst, especially since you, along with your dragons, is the reason why her family suffered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister continued on, riding over whatever Aemon was going to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you are not considering what she will do to people you love, as they will be your weakness, no matter who they are. And Margery, she has learned from her childhood things like this. Everyone knows that the Rose of Highgarden loves her grandmother very much, whom you insulted in front of all of us. You might be safe, Aemon, but the people around you, will be not. Consider this; the Tyrells know Val is with you. They already consider her a savage and know her death would not affect anyone but the people connected to you. What will you do if she is poisoned tomorrow? Yes, you could get your revenge, but Val would be dead, and all people will care about is your actions against the Tyrells. Your dragons make you powerful, Aemon, but you have to use them to deter actions against you, not as a reactionary weapon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he prided over the intelligence of his sister, silence spread in the room. He had always made sure that all his children and siblings learned how the world was. His mother had taken up the teacher's role, and despite everyone but Aegon hating those lectures, she had been successful in it. Viserys was the one to break the silence, poking a not amused Daenerys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The future queen of Westeros, Men and Ladies, and her pearls of wisdom."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three slaps hit his brother's head simultaneously, with the culprits Visenya, his mother, and his sister sharing smiles. Shaking his head at them, he looked at Aemon, who was deep in thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dany is right. You are not in the North or at the Wall anymore. Here in Kingslanding, your enemies will go for things you care about if they can't reach you. Their attacks will rarely be obvious or preventable, and Olenna Tyrell is a master of these things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more on the spot lessons to Aemon, he decided to move on to his least favorite realm, Dorne. Summoning Arthur to bring the Martells, he looked at Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything about Dorne that I should know before the next meeting?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that others had noticed the hesitation too that appeared on the Dragonrider's face for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean, there are some things, but I think they both already know about it," Aemon replied, looking towards Aegon and Rhaenys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, he started preparing himself for dealing with the Martells. There was sure going to be another list of significant demands, things that Dorne is owed after supporting them in the Rebellion. He was also expecting a Bethrotal request, which would more likely be a command, either for Daenerys or Rhaneys. For all that Dorne kept itself isolated, they kept wanting more and more from the crown. If it had not been for his children, he would have long ago refused to listen to their constant demands. Elia must have guessed his thoughts as she held his hands in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one to enter the room was Oberyn, the one man in Dorne he got along with. It had taken Elia cursing both of them after the first Rebellion that they managed to get over their anger over each other. After a long talk, Oberyn had accepted that Elia had been the one who brought Lyanna in, and he had accepted that a significant part of the Dornish Army had been stuck due to House Tyrell's actions. The younger Prince of House Martell gave everyone a small smile before taking a seat, his eyes fixed on Aemon. Following him were his four of his daughters, Nymeria, Obara, Tyene, and Sarella. The last one had always interested him the most after hearing the tales about her from Elia. The next one to enter was Arianne Martell, her clothes once again too revealing. He had no problem with such things, but somehow, it just added to his irritation. Doran had asked him many times to place Rhaenys after in the succession line instead of Viserys, as it happened in Dorne. His mother had observed a simple thing after hearing this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dorne want to make things happen as they do in their homeland while refusing to act like visitors in other places." She had been looking at Arianne then, who was talking to a blushing Aegon in a very skimpy dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, his attention from Arrianne incessant staring at Aemon was taken away when the last two members of the Martell family entered the room. Doran Martell looked as confident as ever, while his eldest son, Quentyn Martell, the boy Rhaenys had named as the frog prince, seemed quite happy. With how much his eyes swept over his daughter, he had an inclination why. Doran Martell greeted them as he came closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Grace, Elia."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wife bristled just as he had expected. Doran had never addressed Elia as the Queen, always calling her by her name. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ghost, who had been joined by the two older direwolves, twitch a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Doran, Welcome to the Red Keep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, your Grace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn spoke up before either of them could continue, his eyes still fixed on Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you are the missing Targaryen Prince. May I know where you were since you ran away from Winterfell?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn's tone held curiousness more than mocking quality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is for my family and me to know Prince Oberyn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't we your family too, my prince?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon seemed to jerk a little before giving a small smile to Oberyn. He expected some reply, but nothing came. Doran took that moment to break in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I know why we were invited here, your Grace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Controlling the urge to sigh, he looked at the Lord Paramount of Dorne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I invited you to inform here about some changes, Prince Doran. Due to recent events, House Targaryen will request to break the betrothal between Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne Martell.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wave of his goodbrother's hand stopped him before Doran started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, your Grace. The betrothal agreement will stand. I would also like to propose a marriage between my niece Rhaenys and my son Quentyn to further strengthen our relations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all his years since he became King, never before had he been blown over like this. To interrupt and defy a king like this would have earned a pretty horrific death in his ancestor's or even his father's rule. He was trying to control the anger he felt at Doran for daring to do so, and at his children for making him so weak before their Uncle when a growling voice caught his attention. Ghost had finally stood up from his place, his teeth bared. The Direwolf looked truly dangerous now, with nearly the same height as them. Doran jerked in his seat a little as Ghost took a step towards him while others stiffened in their chairs. Quentyn must have felt really brave as he looked at Aemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Control your beast, Prince Aemon. It would not do anybody well for him to attack my father."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fully expected Aemon to reply something worse, but it didn't happen. After staring at Quentyn and Doran for a moment, he called Ghost to him. Aegon chose that moment to speak up, saying something he had not once again expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Doran, do remember who you are talking to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am talking to my goodbrother, Nephew."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you are talking to your King right now, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Prince Doran</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. I believe you are quite aware of the punishment a subject might recieve if they behave in a uncourtly manner with their King."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shock on Doran's face was quite clear now, while the other Martell looked confused. Even he was confused at Aegon's words, as Doran was Aegon's favorite, unlike Rhaenys, who was close with Oberyn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, as my father was informing you, House Targaryen is breaking the betrothal agreement between my Uncle and Prince Arianne due to the arrival of Dragons. Where the matter of Rhaenys is concerned, I am sure you can get the answer for her directly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in a thousand years, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Prince Doran," </span>
  </strong>
  <span>came his daughter's sweet reply. Aegon continued after it, like he had expected it from Rhaenys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, I have some questions for you, Prince Doran. Not as your nephew, but as your prince. I was told that Dorne could field 16,0000 men in one month and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12,000 more by calling in reinforcements. Yet, in the Rebellion, only 8000 men left the borders of Dorne to fight for us. I was informed that the rest of us were held back to fight against a potential naval attack from Reach, the realm which had declared itself neutral, or the Ironborns, who don't have much experience of attacking on land. I was curious, so I took a glance at the numbers of Robert Baratheon's Rebellion, and at that time, too, only 10,000 men came from Dorne. So tell me, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Prince Doran, </span>
  </strong>
  <span>is the army of your realm so weak that they need a majority of them to fight off pirates or an enemy that has shown no intentions of attacking them, or was it something else?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time his children focused on calling Doran by his title than their relation, he whooped a little on the inside. For all Aegon had lectured Aemon on protocols, his son had broken many of them himself. While Doran and his son still held a shocked face, Arianne Martell was all smiling. She seemed to take great pleasure in getting her father put in the spot. Oberyn looked a little apprehensive but was still in a relaxed position. Obara, the one girl he hated the most, was the only one showing anger. He was sure that if not for Tyene's hand on the young girl's shoulder, the wannabe warrior would have said something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am waiting for an answer, Prince Doran." Aegon's voice came out much straighter than he had ever heard. Quentyn tried to explain, but his son ignored his cousin, focusing on his Uncle. Finally, after a few minutes, he decided to re-enter the conversation. There were more than a few important things to deal with, and he couldn't spare much time for his wife's family. It was time for him to break protocols.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not going to extend things much, Prince Doran. I know that Dorne might once again isolate themselves using the broken betrothal as an excuse. Any other time, I would have cared, but not now. I have already asked Varys to contact some sellsword companies to fight in the Great war. The Lost legion has already agreed to join in, and I assume the Golden company will after reading the agreement I have offered them. Together they outnumber the army Dorne can provide at its best. If Dorne chooses to isolate itself, it will have to answer to the next King if we win the great war. If we lose, I am sure you can imagine what will happen. You are free to leave now, Doran."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was terribly rude to speak like this, but every moment he spent with his wife's family felt like a waste. While Doran and his son left immediately, the others stayed behind for a few more minutes. As usual, Arianne was trying to convince that she would ensure that things like this didn't happen again and apologizing for her father's actions. The only difference was that Aegon and Rhaenys were a lot less receptive this time. Observing them, he never noticed when Aemon's eyes closed for some moments, and when they opened again, his face gained an angry expression. When Arianne finally stood up to leave, Aemon spoke up; his eyes fixed on the three daughters of Oberyn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Oberyn, I apologize for the harsh words, but the next time I hear one of your daughters 'mistakenly' calling Visenya as the "bastard daughter" where she can hear them, they would be answering to me personally, and I assure you, it would not be simple banishment this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cringed in his seat, cursing whoever had told Aemon about this. The silence that had taken over the room was broken by Oberyn, who still looked relaxed in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you threatening my daughters, Prince Aemon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Prince Oberyn. Threatening would mean I would have an intention to cause them bodily harm, which I don't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obara chose that moment to open her stupid mouth finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dragons don't make us fear you. Dorne had stood up against Dragon once; it can do it again, and maybe more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had always thought that Oberyn's daughter had thought themselves much more than they were, and Obara's statement was kind of proving it. The second eldest daughter was talking about killing dragons infront of the royal family, who held them as it's symbol. He thought about interrupting but didn't get the chance. Instead of replying to Obara, Aemon looked towards Sarella.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Sarella, you are quite a good archer and have spent quite a lot of time at the Citadel under a disguise. Correct?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest of the sand snakes present in the room nodded after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me, what did you read in Maester Garett's book, the one he wrote about the Targaryen campaign in Dorne and death of Queen Rahenys Targaryen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sarella's eyes widened as everyone turned to look at her before a smile appeared on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The death of Rhaenys Targaryen Dragon, Meraxes was more of a chance than any skill. It was noted that the Targaryen Queen was not maneuvering nut flying continuously in a circular course when the bolt hit the Dragon's eye. If she had been vigilant, it was very likely that the bolt would have missed or just injured the Dragon. The Citadel has done countless experiments in order to achieve an accuracy like that using artificial targets, but none of them succeeded. I believe that had the Targaryen queen not thought herself Invincible, the realm would be very different from today. These were his exact words."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aemon nodded, obviously expecting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was told to me by a man who I thought was a friend some time ago. He had studied in the Citadel for a year and had come upon Maester Garett's book. The Maester lived in the time of Maegor Targaryen's rule and was known to have a clear understanding of combat books he wrote about. He had also won many archery competitions before joining the Citadel, so we can guess that he knew what he was talking about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Aemon turned towards Obara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dragons are bigger and much more older than Meraxes, and I do not think myself Invincible. I already lost my family once, If I ever feel a danger towards them or my Dragons, I will burn everything responsible to the ground, without caring, whether it is fair or not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the threat was as apparent as Aemon could make it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, Hope everyone is okay.</p>
<p>I was never much of a fan of Dorne after watching the series. I am also halfway through Storm of swords, and there hasn't been much improvement in Dorne's image for me. Although I am not totally satisfied with this and might edit it in the future. I apologize for the late update but with my sister's marriage and my leg injury, this was the earliest.</p>
<p>The update after this might come soon, but that mightbe it for some time. Once my cast is off, I am leaving for a 3 week backpacking trip to Goa. It's going to be epic. If you are from India or have visited it, you will understand what I am talking about, If not, check it out on google. So any updates will be after I return back. Although there is a chance that I might another chapter or my beta will update atleast one more chapter that's from the POV of many lords and smallfolk since Aemon's arrival. She has been working on it for sometime and is nearly completed.</p>
<p>Toodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Grand Council(6) Vale, Riverlands, Westerlands and Iron Island.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Targaryen decided on few more families.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the Martells had left the Solar, nobody spoke. None of them had expected things to go as they had. While the King was ready to be a little harsh and do what he had decided, he had no expected his children to speak against their family. He didn't know how much his children regretted that. The rebellion had taught them many unpleasant things, removed the veil which had made them hope everything was as they could see, and finally, understand human nature as their Grandmother's lesson told. He also had no idea how happy his sister was after seeing her betrothed's changed behaviour. She had never considered them family after an incident in childhood, where along with his brother's children, Prince Doran had made fun of her interest in Dragons. Only Viserys had known about how much it had hurt her, making him hate the Martell too. Their behavior with Visenya had just added to the resentment.</p><p>The King spoke up.</p><p>"There is no point inviting the Lord Paramounts of Riverlands, Westerlands, and Vale. Their future is decided, and nothing can be changed. Ser Jaime would temporarily control House Lannister and the Westerlands, while Tyrion Lannister will be sent to North to Winterfell. Cersei Lannister's marriage to Edmure Tully would be annulled, and she would be sent to Bear Island to live the rest of her life there. Her children will no longer be in the line of succession for Riverlands. After discussion with Ser Jaime, I have decided that Myrcella Rivers will accompany him to the Casterly Rock while Tommen Rivers will be sent to the Citadel. Joffrey Rivers will be sent to the wall along with his father, grandfather, and granduncle. Tywin Lannister will be executed tomorrow. Is there anything else any of you would like to suggest for these two regions?"</p><p>His sister spoke after a moment of silence.</p><p>"After the wall, should we win, who will you give Westerlands to?"</p><p>"Tyrion Lannister is the most optimum choice. Why?"</p><p>She hesitated for some time, enough for nearly everyone in the room to look towards her with interest.</p><p>" I am not sure I can trust him after hearing everything that Aemon has told us."</p><p>"But that was a different world..."</p><p>"Yes, You are right, Nephew. But Tyrion has faced the same thing here that he did in the old world. And I don't think the mistakes Tyrion Lannister of your world made were unintentional. No, listen to me."</p><p>She raised her hand when Aemon Targaryen looked like he would interrupt.</p><p>"There are a lot of examples I can give, but I deem this one to be sufficient. Being so intelligent as everyone says he is, why didn't he advise my other self to attack Kingslanding directly. With the forces she had and the destruction of the Lannister Army after Highgarden, it was clear that there was nothing Cersei Lannister would have to defeat her. But in your entire tale, not a single time I have heard him suggesting such, despite it being the most logical choice. With the realm in disarray, it would have granted my other self a victory very quickly. Instead, all I heard was him opposing this plan with his only argument that he doesn't want people to remember her as her father's daughters, which is a load of shit."</p><p>She waved off her mother and goodsister's objections.</p><p>"I believe that your Tyrion Lannister became afraid of my other self, Nephew. He wanted her on the throne, but not as strong as she was. He wanted her alone, weak and easily manageable, with him the real power behind everything. Being so long derived from what was his and ridiculed every time he tried to do something, he became a bitter man who wanted to be in control and have the power above all. Here, things have not been so bad, but they might be one day. I can assure you he will not take Jaime's appointment as the Lord of Rock instead of him easily. The position is his by right, he knows that, and Tywin's death would have made him have it. But we are deriving him from that and instead sending him to the cold North. Mark my words; he will consider this wrong and remember it even though he would not show it so."</p><p>The tirade from the next Queen of Westeros had shaken everyone in the room. While she shook some with her uncommon behavior, others were affected by her words. Aemon Targaryen's face had gone completely white, a mix of anger, sadness, and confusion evident on his face, but before he could say anything, the eldest of the family spoke up.</p><p>"We can discuss on it later on. There is a lot of time before it becomes relevant, and we don't know what the situation would be like after the war if we win."</p><p>The King's sister seemed to realize the effect of her words as she murmured an apology.</p><p>"I don't trust him, that's all."</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, the heir to the throne, Aegon Targaryen spoke up.</p><p>"Is there any other suggestion or question other than my would-be wife's? If not, we can move to the pious horse lords of the Vale."</p><p>The King smiled at his son's cheekiness.</p><p>"Vale, as we all discussed, will have a new Lord Paramount in House Royce. While Lysa Arryn will join the silent sisters once her marriage is annulled, Jon Arryn and Robin Arryn will take the Black. I have decided something that needs to be stressed. There will be no banishments and minimum executions. The Lords of the Lord Paramounts will not be punished except the trade restrictions. Despite the proof that we will present in court tomorrow, pride will force many of them to refuse the Black. Unfortunately for them, the chance to do so will not be given this time. We need people alive to fight the war that is coming. No unnecessary deaths until I am forced to do so. Is it clear?"</p><p>Everyone in the room nodded. Aemon spoke up soon after.</p><p>"What about Littlefinger?"</p><p>Aegon was the one to answer.</p><p>"He has been arrested. I have no idea why he didn't leave Kingslanding before, but it was a mistake. He was easy to find and has been going through the administration of some of my men since. I am happy to say that he has admitted to quite many of his crimes, although I will not be presenting him tomorrow. He still might know something that could damage us in open court."</p><p>"Administrations?" Aemon asked with a confused tone. Rhaenys was the one to answer him.</p><p>"We are part Dornish, little brother. Our Uncle has taught us a lot of things and given us quite a few loyal men who can draw out secrets. Peter Baelish has been their guest since his capture."</p><p>"Just say torture; what's the point of going so much around," Viserys said as he refilled his goblet.</p><p>"Torture is such a savage word, Uncle, so no, as a Princess, it won't suit me to use such a word, unlike you," Rhaenys replied immediately in a stiff tone.</p><p>As both Uncle and Niece started insulting each other, no one noticed the concerned emotion that appeared on Aemon Targaryen's face for a moment. After a few moments, the King finally intervened and shut both of them down.</p><p>"Now, all that remains is the North and Iron Island, who have once again decided to succeed from the Kingdom. I am not sure how many times it has been that they have done the same?"</p><p>"I am sure it's above ten." Came the straight reply from the King's sister, making most of them laugh.</p><p>"Normally, I would have assembled a force to march on them, but now I am not sure. Their heir is still with us, and with the war coming, I don't think that an attack on them is required."</p><p>Since the King was looking at Aemon at last, the Dragonrider decided to reply.</p><p>"There is not much need for them. Their ships will not be of any use to us except for evacuation or logistics."</p><p>"But if they are let it be, they would keep attacking the mainland and other ships. Not to mention, the Iron islands will fall in the direct sea route to the Shadow Tower." Aegon added.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Visneya spoke up.</p><p>"Why not let them be, at least until they create a problem for us? If any of their ships attack even once, we just destroy the fleet. Aemon's promise was to not end them; there was nothing about their ships."</p><p>The King stared at his daughter for a few seconds before looking around.</p><p>"It is not a bad solution, but it will still require a large force. A force which I am reluctant to gather or waste resources on."</p><p>"Then, why wait?" The Queen of Seven Kingdoms asked.</p><p>"What do you mean, Elia?"</p><p>"I mean, why wait for them to attack first? We make it look like we will attack, making Balon pull every ship back to protect the islands. Isn't it what he had done the last time? Once it happens, we destroy the fleet."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Instead of responding, the Queen looked at Aemon, who had a look of understanding on his face. Soon others did too.</p><p>"Can it be done?" The King asked.</p><p>Instead of responding, Aemon leaned back and closed his eyes. Everyone correctly guessed that he was using the powers of the three-eyed raven. After a few minutes of tense silence, his eyes opened.</p><p>"How many ships does the Iron fleet have?"</p><p>The occupants of the solar looked at each other, but no one was sure. </p><p>"In the last war, they had 110 warships and nearly three Longboats and others. They had been a pretty good shipbuilding activity in the past few years on the Islands, so I will assume nearly 150 or more. Why?"</p><p>"Balon has allowed a good number of ships for raiding, but a considerable strength has been held back. He is waiting for your reaction to his proclamations as his plans to attack the North and take over the Bear Islands had been stopped by the arrival of Dragons. Queen Elia is correct. He plans to pull back those ships too if it looks like you are planning to call the banners against him. You all already know he doesn't care much about Theon as he has already made plans to make Yara the heir. One thing I am not sure is about Euron. Balon has been in touch with him and has given him a task, what I don't know."</p><p>People started talking among themselves as the King considered his son's words for some time.</p><p>"Would you be able to do as Elia proposed?"</p><p>This time Aemon was the one who stared at all of them.</p><p>"A lot of people will die."</p><p>"I know. It will be on me." The King replied with sadness. Another bout of silence followed before the Dragonrider nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Aemon. I will talk to Lord Paramounts after tomorrow's court. Now, it's time to invite the North."</p><p>While they waited for the Starks to arrive, his attention was taken by Val, who had remained silent and in a corner for the entire duration. He knew she understood what these decisions meant, as he had spoken to her about the things he had seen while warging around the realm. He also checked up on the dragons and had to stop himself from laughing after seeing what they were up to. While Archon had claimed a large portion of Dragon pit for himself, Drogon and Malinda were in a constant tussle for theirs. It was not that the pit was small; it was just that both dragons were quite picky. Both of them wanted the area where the pond was but didn't want others to have it too. While their fight was rarely physical, their roars and grunts had even started to irritate Archon; he wondered what the condition of the smallfolk and the guards around it was.</p><p>The sound of the gate opening made him turn to look. He had expected only his Uncle and Robb to arrive, so when another person entered behind both of them, he nearly lost his composure. Had it not been for Val, he or Ghost would have done something unacceptable. For standing in front of him was the red-haired mother-daughter duo he hated the most in the world.</p><p>Catelyn and Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all. Sorry for the long delay. My laptop finally gave up on me, and it's not as easy to type on a tablet or phone. Anyway, the updates are here.</p><p>Do comment what you think about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do take a look at the end after going through this, and as always please comment what you think about this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Targaryens had met a few of the most challenging families in the past few hours, but when the Starks entered the room, the air itself seemed to simmer with tension. Lady Stark, who looked more like a commoner than a Lord's wife courtesy of her time in cells, kept her eyes down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take the seats, please." The King commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everybody had sat down, he passed a parchment to Eddard Stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is an admission that you are going to sign, Lord Stark. By doing so, you will accept being guilty of rebelling against the Crown. As punishment, you will be sent to the Wall to join the Night's Watch. Your marriage to Catelyn Tully will be annulled and declared void. Your children will lose all their titles and their place in the succession line of House Stark..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You cannot do thi.." Catelyn Tully started but was cut off in mid by Rhaenys Targaryen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you fucking bitch before I cut off your tongue and feed it to you. You......."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rhaneys," snapped Aegon immediately, making his sister stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The threat was enough to make Lady Stark silent while a concerned look appeared on most Targaryen family's faces. The Starks looked shocked and angry, but the tension present in the room was enough to hold back their words. The King looked at his daughter with admonishment before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, your children will lose their place in House Stark's succession. Benjen Stark will be free to return to the Bear Islands." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King's eyes had moved to Eddard Stark's wife now, a malicious smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your elder brother's son, Robb Stark, will step up as Lord Stark and the Lord Paramount of the North. He will have a time of 8 moons to decide upon one of his half-siblings who would be granted legitimacy from the Crown. Your son, Brandon Snow, will be fostered with House Dayne. If Ser Arthur ever finds him worthy, Brandon will become Ser Arthur's squire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddard Stark looked broken by the end, his eyes moving from the King to his nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sign it, Lord Stark. This is not an option for you or anyone else. The only reason I have not decided on something worse is because of your relation with Lyanna and our son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your grace, My children.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will live a comfortable life. Far better what you and others were planning for mine, wouldn't you say?" The Queen observed in a steely voice. Lady Catelyn once again looked like she wanted to say something but held her words after seeing the glare she was receiving from all three Targaryen princesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Eddard Stark's signature was on the parchment, the King turned to face Robb Stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord Stark, you will be free to leave the Red Keep after this meeting. Since you will be swearing your vows to the Crown tomorrow, it gives you some time to talk to your bannerman. Inform them that their succession from the Kingdom was illegitimate, and the North will once again kneel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robb Stark looked tired as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will do so, Your Grace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are a few more things. After the court ends tomorrow, you would be free to leave for Winterfell. On the way, you will inform House Frey about their new allegiance and make them swear their vows to you. Tyrion Lannister and Ser Davos Seaworth would be joining you on the journey to North. You will accompany them all the way to the Wall, Lord Stark, where we will decide on the preparations needed for the Great War."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robb Stark had some questions which were soon answered by Prince Aegon, after which the King continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lady Tully, you will be tried for your role in inciting this rebellion and for your actions against my son under your care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Grace, I didn't do anything. I took care of him. My Children.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You nearly killed my grandson, Lady Catelyn. There is nothing you can say that will change your fate. I would suggest keeping quiet less you do more harm to your children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catelyn Tully's face seemed to lose all the blood, not knowing that worse was yet to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sansa Snow, I have a question for you. Your answer will decide your fate, irrespective of your actions to date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teary redhead girl looked at her parents but didn't receive any response. She nodded after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you allowed the men sent by Tywin Lannister to attack the Starks, did you consider that some of your family might really be harmed? Was becoming a queen would have been worth it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddard Stark face whipped up as he learned a terrible truth while Robb Stark just closed his eyes. When no reply came from Sansa, Eddard turned towards Catelyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know about this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a need for an answer as fear and guilt appeared on the Lady's face. Princess Visenya prodded the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father asked you a question, bastard. Answer it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the King and Queen looked at their youngest daughter with reproachful looks, Sansa's glare was filled with hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was born to be a queen." She mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so, My lady?" Rhaenys asked with raised eyebrows, amusement clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. Sansa seemed to gain some courage as her next words were much more clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I am a Stark..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King cut her off in mid, amusement visible on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might have the blood, but you are not a Stark, not anymore. Lord Stark, Sansa Snow is not to leave the North again, no matter what happens. It is ultimately your decision what happens to her, but should she or her children ever step past Moat Cailin on their own; they would be charged with treason and punished accordingly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robb, who was looking at his mother and sister with anger and a little, nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, You Grace, I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, you all are free to leave. Ser Oswell will escort you to a room for a final meeting, after which Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully will be taken back to their cells. Sansa Snow will be released in the custody of Lord Stark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the Starks had been escorted out of the room, the Queen turned to look at Aemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to say to any of them except Robb. Their part in my life is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen nodded with understanding and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me, you too, Aegon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is something I need to talk to both of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers looked at each other before standing and leaving with the Queen. Their elder sister looked ready to go but was stopped by the King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave them, Rhae. They need to be alone for what Elia wants to talk with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't I know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's what your mother wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaenys huffed before taking a seat. Visenya soon left the room, taking Val with her at her father's signal. Once it was just Rhaenys, Viserys, Daenerys, and Rhaella alone with him, the King spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rhae, Viserys, you both are eldest of them all. The next few years are going to tough for all of them, especially Aegon. It would fall on you both to support all of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brother, you are still young.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is no jest, Viserys. Mother, Elia, me, our time has passed. We have lived a life longer than either of us expected. The War that is coming, this is going to be your fight. It's your generation that will be on the frontlines and most likely live through it. Unlike how quickly it ended in Aemon's old world, I fear here it would turn into a decade's long War with the things we might face, depending on how much the living resist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air in the Solar turned heavy as the King spoke about uncomfortable reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Viserys, I would like to announce your betrothal in tomorrow's court, so if you have any concerns or even a different choice, tell me now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are giving me a choice, Brother?" replied the Prince, sarcasm and anger mixed in his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Viserys. We might very well die in the next few years. I will not push anyone in my family into a loveless marriage for what could be the last few years of their lives. There are few more options for Margery Tyrell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys was silent for a long time before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, anyone else would not be beneficial for our House. Margery was raised to be a queen; I believe she would eventually settle as a princess; plus, have you seen her? She has two..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stopped when two the two princesses in the room hit him at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are gross, brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eww, Viserys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King shook his head at their antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very Well. Margery will accompany you to Harrenhal, brother. I am not going to interfere in your marriage anymore. But,..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything before the word but is horseshit, remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King couldn't help but laugh at this. Aemon used these words quite frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant that there is a fair chance Harrenhal would end up becoming a line of defense during the War. You have a lot of work already upon you, and I am dumping what could be an unhappy marriage on you. If you fall, managing Harrenhal will fall upon Margery since I know Aemon would be fighting on the frontlines."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means I would have to put some effort in making the marriage work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know I am.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys raised his hand to stop his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not disappoint you, My king."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears appeared in the King's eyes as he stood up and hugged his brother. Once he was seated again, the King looked at his other sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dany, I know you might hate for this, but I can no longer allow you to spend all the time in the Library. You and Rhaenys are going to join Aegon and me in every small council meeting from now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the princess looked ready to object but settled down, seeing the determined faces of their King, who smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not a King of War, Dany, but a King of Peace. I have tried my best for the past fourteen years to change and improve things so that none of you might face what I did, but it's time I step back. So, I have decided to abdicate the Crown a year from now and pass it over to Aegon. After the coronation, I would leave for the North to take command of the realm's forces. I believe Elia would be following me there, so it would be your and Aegon's chance to rule. It would be best if you learned everything before we leave, Dany. There is no other choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Daenerys was staring at the King with a sad understanding, Rhaenys was still angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about me? Why do I have to sit through the meetings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer came from Rhaella Targaryen instead of the King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because my son intends you to take the position of Hand of the King for you brother, Grandaughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the eldest Targaryen princess looked shocked, Rhaella joined her daughter in laughing over it. Everyone in the family knew this day would come, given how good Rhaenys was in planning and handling the matters of the Realm. While Daenerys would be the Queen, even she accepted that she would never be as good as Rhaenys was in managing the minute affairs of the Kingdom. Rhaella knew that her son had planned this long before the second rebellion. Aegon was proficient in combat and war matters, Daenerys in issues of the ruling, and Rhaenys taking over the minor but essential parts. Three heads of the Dragon he had called them once, and now Aemon was added as the fourth head, the one who would protect them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But father..I.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are good at it, Rhae. How many times have you sulked and cursed Jon after he tried to remove you from meetings or hide information from you? How many times have you saved Aegon, Visenya, and me from making fools of us in front of the Lords of the Realm? Rhaegar talked to me about this once, Rhae and I agree with him." Daenerys observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But.. but you hated the position of the hand. You said it gives the person more power than the Crown can afford."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rhaenys, I said that. But, you are family. If I cannot trust in family, my days as a Queen will not be very long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you sentimental cow. I am going to get back at you for this, don't forget."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sure, Rhae, I am sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had stopped laughing, the King once again addressed his eldest daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two more things, Rhae. As your first job as a would-be Hand, you are going to send three ships that will travel to every city of Essos. The men in them will have only one aim, find as many weapon makers as possible to bring back to Westeros. We need men who can make weapons out of Dragonglass like spears, swords, arrows, and others. Find out suitable compensation for men and women who would like to move here. You are free to buy slaves too... I know, listen to me." The King said, stopping the apparent objections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Buy those slaves, and promise them their freedom once we have won the War. I am sure most of them would agree to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess was staring at her father like it was the first time she was seeing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The second thing is about your marriage. I promised you that I would not force a wedding on any of you, and I don't intend to break it. But, I would like you to consider Aemon for husband."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But father...I ..he.. what about Val?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will not be the first Targaryen with two marriages, daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the faith?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You let Aegon and me handle them." Daenerys supplied, continuing soon after with a teasing smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the only two objections you have, huh, Rhae?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaenys didn't reply, her face red with embarrassment. The King spoke up after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe Aemon will never go against Aegon unless my eldest son does something like what Daenerys of his old world did. With Dragons flying in our skies once again, we cannot let things like the Dance or Balckfyre rebellions happen again. I fear our family might not survive it this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will not happen again, Father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can never know, Rhae. Take the example of your mother's family. What do you think would have happened if Aegon would have lived with them since he was young and had not taken Aemon's arrival so well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plots after plots," Rhaenys muttered. She looked at Daenerys, who shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Even if such a thing had happened, Aegon would not have been able to go against Aemon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think so, sister?" The King enquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all might have missed it, but I have noticed that despite being bonded to Aegon, Malinda still listens to Aemon. I have read most of the books on Dragon riders in our Library but didn't find anything like this. It might be because Aemon was the one to wake them or even due to the Gods, but I believe that if it comes down to a confrontation, Malinda will not go against Aemon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has Aegon noticed this?", Rhaenys asked, her eyes fixed on Daenerys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did in the Dragonpit. He is not happy with it, but Malinda has discussed it with him. I don't know what the Dragon said, but it was enough to calm him down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>ELIA MARTELL</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Aemon talk about his mother's family was the final straw for her. She had discussed with Rhaegar about the children's thoughts about the Martell and Starks, and despite his own beliefs, even Rhaegar agreed that they would need to forgive them. The War that was coming would have its cost, and their sons would need both Paternal and Maternal families of theirs. While Aemon might eventually forgive the Starks, Aegon's thoughts since the rebellion showed no such thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had cursed Doran many times that week for his actions and stubbornness. Her Elder brother had been one of the main reasons behind her troubled marriage life. Because of the increasing demands and overreach of Dorne due to being his children's favorites, more often than not Rhaegar had to compromise with other Realms. Her husband had correctly blamed her for it, as she had been the one to make their eldest children spend a lot of time in Sunspear. She escorted both her sons to an empty spot in the Garde, far and open enough that no one would hear what she would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat, both of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sharing a glance, both of them sat down, apprehension clear on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aemon, Egg, I understand that....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her more than an hour just to get the princes to listen to her. While Aemon was as stubborn as Lyanna had been, Aegon's indifference has really surprised her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought about Doran's reaction when her older brother would have to deal with Aegon as the King. Her eldest son had learned some uncomfortable truths in the rebellion, and most of them were Doran's fault. She had noticed a look of hesitation on Aemon's face when Aegon talked about one of the Doran's plans but had let it go for the moment. After another hour of arguments and explanation, both the princes had agreed to at least not treat their maternal families with disdain and distrust. Once they both left, she walked towards the Dowager Queen's chamber with an idea in her mind. Her husband had left Catelyn Tully's punishment to her after a full night of arguments. While death was the defined punishment for what the Trout had done, it would be too easy. No, Catelyn Tully was going to face the often ignored savageness of both Targaryen and Martell families; she owed Lyanna that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While her relationship with her goodmother had never been what she had wanted, they both had come to an unspoken understanding in the years since her marriage. She hoped that her children's grandmother would agree to what she was proposing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Grace." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Oswell's voice brought her out of her musings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to talk to her. Is she here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Your Grace. Princess Visenya and Princess Rhaenys are here too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to bring her daughters in it or not, but then decided to risk it. Rhaenys was the first one to see her, a goblet of wine in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the goblet and had a large sip before looking at her goodmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to talk about Catelyn Tully."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you have in mind, Elia?", The Dowager Queen asked, anger appearing on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid down all the parts of her plan. While Visenya and Rhaenys wanted something worse, Rhaella agreed with her. They had to punish the Trout in such a way that Robb Stark would not be too hurt over it. Despite the new Lord Stark's feelings about this new world, Catelyn Tully was his mother. There was no reason to sour the Crown's relationship with him unnecessary. After a few more modifications suggested by all three of them, she left the room to inform Rhaegar about what was to happen with Catelyn Tully. Her husband, too, was not happy with her idea but consented to it without much complaint. She was feeling quite satisfied with everything, something her husband didn't like much. She was sure that as an act of revenge, he offloaded to the work to talk to her brothers off to her, leaving the Solar before she could do more than a token protest. With a huff and promise to get back to him, she left for her rooms, commanding Ser Barristan to arrange a contingent to escort her to the Martell Manse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to lay down some hard truths in her elder brother and knock some sense in the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>VARYS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left the Red Keep as soon as the rebel armies had become visible on the horizon and taken in residence in his own Manor at the city's end. There was a convenient tunnel in the basement that would help him exit the city had things taken a turn for the worse. There was no doubt he would have kept his head if the Targaryens had fallen. He had ruined too many plans of Tywin and Cersei, some quite visibly. The Lord of Casterly Rock would not have let the embarrassment go without punishment, but it would have been nothing to what his daughter might have done. So he stood with the Dragons as long as he could and left only when defeat was apparent, but not without already arranging for the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loyal men had been placed strategically to remove all three princesses and Prince Aegon from the city and evacuate them to Essos. He firmly believed that the Dragons were the ones who the Westeros needed, so he would make sure they live. All four would have been taken to the Golden company, where his niece would be waiting for them. There was a chance the Prince and Princess would have reacted badly to his House, but it was a risk he would have decided to take. A bird was leaving with a message for his men to deal with Prince Doran's men in the Red Keep when a soul-shaking roar made him stumble and fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what made him do it, but he ran for the first time in years, praying to every god out there. By the time he climbed the Wall, the guards recognizing and allowing him, his entire body was in pain. Blood was rushing in his head, making his ears go hot, but he still continued on. Finally reaching on top, his entire self shook, for visible at some distance were the mythical beasts of his family. Three of them, one red and two black, were sitting near the parlay tent. He was sure that the Red Dragon and one the Black one were even larger than Balerion ever was. Seeing the Royal party return forced him to leave, as there was no way he was going to meet them before knowing everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving back at the Manor, he sent some of his birds to bring others. Once most of them came, he sent them to new places to learn as much they could. Oh, and what things he learned. The songs about a hidden prince, Lord and Lady Stark's actions, House Lannister, and Tully's betrayal, the tension between the twin siblings, and much more. He had decided to stay in the dark for some more time as he had a feeling that there was still something important hidden. The first day of the Grand Council proved his feelings right. Dead men walking, Monsters from the myths coming from them, he would never admit it, but he felt fear once again after a long time. From the Royal family's actions and the lost Prince, it was clear the Targaryens were not going to use Dragons as their ancestors did. No more would they bend and appease others; it was going to be their way or no way. Usually, he would not have been comfortable with the ruling family acting as such, but with the future they were expecting, maybe that was what the Westros needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with all that, there was one major decision that kept him away from the Red Keep. As the things stood, there was no doubt that the realm would need more fighting men (maybe women too, his mind observed). Should he decide in favor and the Targaryens accept it, the realm would get a large, well-trained army, but it would be death for him if things go another way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He would have to decide on informing the Targaryen's about House Blackfyre's last living members, her niece and him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All,</p><p>I hope everyone is okay, and Thank you for still being with my story. The delay between the updates was mostly because of three reasons. First of all, My laptop gave up on me, and I have to do with the tab until it gets repaired or replaces. Second, Real-life problems, and third and maybe the most significant reason, Star Wars fandom. I got hooked to it after following a Harry Potter crossover and then couldn't drop it. As I delved deeper, some very, very good written fics came across me. After reading a sheer astounding number of good written fics, I returned to my profile and was quite disappointed to see my fics. I tried writing new chapters after that, but everything I wrote got deleted, as it never felt readable enough. I won't lie; with my real-life issues, I nearly deleted my profile once. But then I got black-out drunk one day and wrote down some pretty good ideas for the next few updates(Not recommended at all, don't try it.). Then, decided to get back into it, thinking what's the worse that would happen.</p><p>So, you have gone through the latest update. From here on, I will be updating two fics per week. There would be no order or a schedule, just whichever I would get the idea for. With each new update, an already updated chapter will get a rewrite, starting from the first chapter. I will be smoothening down a few things and adding/removing some. The core idea will remain the same, but some things will change. So please give the chapter I mention in the update a glance too. These chapters were already in the draft so that they would be the same. I hope from the next update you would find things different.</p><p>The chapter strength would be maintained between 2000 to 3000. With so many reviews accumulated, I would be replying to them after this. Also, I won't be responding to guest reviews anymore. As entertaining as they are, some of them really spoil the mood.</p><p>So, Toodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 5 years before the night(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elia and Aegon have important discussion with some people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>As her carriage approached the Martell camp, Elia prepared herself for the confrontation that would happen. There was no way that Doran would forget what had happened in the solar. Her elder brother had always been different from her and Oberyn, holding grudges, making long-term plans, and only looking after what he cared for. He had constantly bullied Rhaegar is accepting his demands, and her husband had bent because of their children, and it was her fault in a way. She had been the one to send Aegon and Rhaenys to foster in Dorne and not allow anyone else except her family to become close to her children. While Rhaneys had become close to Oberyn, Aegon had been influenced by Doran. By the time she realized her mistake, it had been too late. Rhaella and Rhaegar had not said anything when Aegon started prioritizing Dorne over everyone else, but the silence had hurt. It had grown worse when Oberyn was appointed as Master of Laws at Aegon's insistence, but then relief came in the form of her younger brother's daughter. Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene arrived at Kingslanding along with their father and had full access to the Red Keep because of their closeness to Rhaenys. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea of how the Red Keep was. One of the maids had heard them taunting Visenya when she was alone and had informed it straight to Rhaenys. Her eldest daughter had held her anger for once and sought Aegon to confirm it. They had arrived in the library and heard Obara calling Visenya a bastard indirectly. She didn't know what Visenya's reaction had been, but an hour later, Aegon had thundered into a small council meeting and all but demanded that the sand snakes be banished from the city. By the end of the day, Oberyn had left back for Dorne along with his daughters, and her children had spent the day comforting their youngest sister. Doran had been quite furious at it and a Raven arrived for her demanding for Oberyn to be reinstated. She had thrown away the message but her brother had not forgotten it. Oberyn's dismissal had been used later in other demands from Dorne and was frequently reminded in their meetings.</p>
<p>The head of Martell Guards greeted her once she reached the camp and escorted her to the tent where all her family members were. She could already hear Oberyn ranting as the door opened. Her younger brother paused before running to embrace her, nearly knocking her back.</p>
<p>"You are coming to Dorne with me."</p>
<p>"No, I am not, Oby."</p>
<p>"Yes, you are. I am not going to leave you here."</p>
<p>She shook her head before stepping back. Oberyn had always been the only one of them whose decisions were made by his emotions, and she had expected it.</p>
<p>"No, I cannot leave my family now, Oberyn. They need me more than you realize..."</p>
<p>She paused at hearing a snort from Obara and turned to face her, but Doran got her attention first.</p>
<p>"Ahh, yes, your family. Your husband's.... son's arrival has changed quite a lot of things in them, Elia."</p>
<p>She stopped herself from reacting, but his elder brother's silky tone and the amused atmosphere in the room were making it difficult for her. After taking a deep breath, she turned to face the least mattered first.</p>
<p>"You all are bastards, illegitimate children, and even though your father is a prince of Dorne, your status will always stay with you. Everything you have is due to your father and his family. The skills you pride on and are so arrogant of does not matter at all out of the walls that Oberyn provides you with. I am sure one can count on one hand how many times you all have defeated someone outside of Dorne in a sparring match. The tales of your amorous activities are already famous across Westeros, and you do not care for it."</p>
<p>She rode over whatever Oberyn was trying to say, her eyes fixed on the four girls standing in front of me.</p>
<p>"Your father has the same reputation and so does your cousin and that has made you think it's okay to behave as they do. It is not because you all keep forgetting one significant thing. Unlike your father, who is the Prince of Dorne, and Arriane, who is the Heir to Dorne, all of you are bastards, worth nothing, even in the eyes of Dorne. Your arrogant and rude behavior has already made a lot of highborn detest you, and you can count my children in it too. I don't need to tell you that the Targaryens already don't like the people of Dorne, and your behavior with Visenya had pissed all of them, especially Daenerys, who loves her niece and who is going to be the next Queen of the realm. Keep that in mind the next time you decide to make fun of the Targaryens. I let you all go when you were caught tormenting my youngest daughter because of our relationship, but it will not happen again. I am your aunt through Oberyn, but I am also the Queen of Westeros and a Martell. You do not want me acting against you, trust me."</p>
<p>While Oberyn, his daughter, and Trystane looked angry, Doran and Arianne were still resting easily. It shocked her a little as while Doran had never shown more than a passing interest in his brother's daughters, her eldest niece was quite close to her cousins. Her nonchalant behavior after what she had was quite interesting. </p>
<p>"Now, leave the tent, all of you. I need to talk to my family members who matter."</p>
<p>She paused to think for a moment before adding.</p>
<p>"Actually, Arianne, could you and your brother also accompany them? I would like to talk to my brother alone."</p>
<p>Her eldest niece raised an eyebrow before nodding and leaving the tent. Others also followed her but not without a nudge from their fathers while she patiently looked at them. Once it was just Doran, Oberyn, and her in the room, she took a seat.</p>
<p>"That was undeserved, Elia."</p>
<p>It hurt to hear Oberyn use her name, but she didn't show it.</p>
<p>"Was it Oby? Remind me what you did when a knight of House Fowler had called a young Obara a bastard a few years ago and then compare it to what I did when it happened."</p>
<p>"Obara is my daughter...."</p>
<p>Heat spread inside her as she clenched her fists.</p>
<p>"And Visenya is my daughter, which both of you refuse to accept despite what I want or say. I am making it clear the last time. Visenya and Aemon are as much as my children as Aegon and Rhaneys are. I am done with all the veiled words my family has been freely speaking against my children and Lyanna and will not accept it any further. It's time you both start listening to your sister."</p>
<p>Silence spread in the room as both of her brothers stared at her. The pinched expression Doran had been wearing had dissolved into one of shock.</p>
<p>"You have changed, sister."</p>
<p>She gave a small smile to her younger brother.</p>
<p>"There is a very good chance that I might be forced to bury my loved ones in few years, Oby. There is no place for forced decorum and obligations in my life anymore."</p>
<p>She couldn't stop the tears as they formed in her eyes, her mind bringing up some of the worse thoughts she was having.</p>
<p>"With my children being on the front lines of the coming War, I have to help them as much as I can. As much as I love you both despite everything that has happened, nobody is more important to me than my children."</p>
<p>Oberyn sat next to her and embraced her, whispering encouragements in her ear, but her eyes were focused on Doran, who had a steely look on his face. She controller herself before speaking again.</p>
<p>"I came here with a request and a command before you all leave for Dorne."</p>
<p>"Command, Elia?" Doran asked. She steeled herself before answering.</p>
<p>"Yes. As the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and princess of Dorne, I am commanding you both, the Princes of Dorne, to help the Crown in every way possible way in the fight in the upcoming War. No more tricks, no more excuses, and no more pride. Our survival is at stake now, and I would like my homeland to fight for the people they are proud of, for Dorne to show that they don't deserve the ridicule they regularly get."</p>
<p>"And the request?" Doran enquired softly. She closed her eyes before looking at her older brother.</p>
<p>"Don't make my and my children choose between two sides of my family. If it comes down to it, Aegon and Rhaenys will not support you, brother, not after your actions in both rebellions. Your plans to make Quentyn the heir, which is not as secret as you hope, are also for naught. Arianne will never accept it, no matter what you do. Sooner or later, she will try to claim her birthright back, one which might leave the realm in a civil war at a time when it will harm everyone the most. Aegon will not go against you by himself as he still respects you despite your actions, but Rhaenys does not like you or Quentyn, Doran. If she asks for it, Aegon will support Arianne, should she try to get her birthright. The reason behind your daughter's uncaring attitude about your plans is because she knows it will not matter much. All you are doing is creating enmity between brother and sister for the sake of pride. You have ruined our sibling relationship long ago, Doran; I request you to stop ruining another."</p>
<p>For a long time, silence spread in the room after she stopped speaking. While Oberyn was still looking at her with mixed emotions, Doran was determinedly not looking at her.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your words, Your Grace. Could you excuse me while I gather my thoughts?"</p>
<p>With that, she knew she had lost her brother. She stood up and left the room with Oberyn right on her heels.</p>
<p>"Elia..."</p>
<p>"I am not going to apologize, Oby. Everything I said in there was true, even about your daughters. Take a moment and think about it. You have been protecting them till now, and I respect you for it, but you have let them gain the same arrogance you have. Your station protects you, but theirs only makes it worse, Oberyn. What happens if you are not there for them anymore."</p>
<p>"Their family will protect them." He replied with a determination that changed into anger at her scoff.</p>
<p>"You are a fool to think that, brother. The behavior of the eldest three has made them no friends that would stand by them, Doran doesn't care about them, Quentyn and Trystane hate them for their rudeness and insults, Aegon doesn't like them, and Arianne and Rhaneys will not go too far for them especially considering how your daughters behave with their brothers. Arianne might not like Quentyn, but he is her brother, and Trystane has always been close to her. Please take a look back and think who had been the one to stop your daughters when they made fun of their cousins. And after what the three did with Visenya, Rhaeny's feelings about them have changed. Ellaria's family has already refused to recognize them..."</p>
<p>As the Queen laid down some hard facts in her younger brother, some distance away and near the Stark camp, her eldest son was walking with determination. Everyone made way for him as he walked, for it was not Kingsgaurd that were walking beside him, but rather two large direwolves. Aegon had to stop himself from giggling at the expression of awe on everyone's face as we walked towards the Stark camp. He had decided to visit the Stark camp to talk to Robb Stark and had been joined halfway by Ghost and Greywind. By the time he reached the Stark camp, several Targaryen guards had formed behind him, which seem to agitate the northerners. Fortunately, some of the Northern guards had some wit with them as they dispersed the crowd around him while one ran to fetch Robb Stark at his command.</p>
<p>The newly appointed Lord Paramount of the North was grateful when a Stark Soldier entered his tent. Instead of taking them to a room in the Red Keep, the Targaryen soldiers had escorted his entire family to the Stark camp. They were then left alone for some time with strict notice to his parents not to leave the camp until sundown, after which they will be taken back to the Red Keep. Once the guards had left, he had ignored everyone and filled a glass of wine before drinking it down in one take. It didn't help much except numbing the fire and heat that was burning inside him. Right now, all he wanted was to lay down and rest, but he didn't have that luxury. While the people in the tent with him felt like strangers,  there was a good chance that he wouldn't see his mother anytime soon after today. His father(uncle, his mind supplied) and sister were going to accompany him back to home( Winterfell, his mind screamed as something tore inside him), but all he wanted to be as far away from them as possible, especially Sansa. His naive, sweet sister who had shown that she would do anything to become a queen. Despite trying to stop it, a hysterical laugh escaped from him. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to control himself but failing to do anything other than keep crying and laughing.</p>
<p>"Robb, son..."</p>
<p>His hand came down hard at the table, stopping his mother from speaking.</p>
<p>"Don't. After everything you three have done, I have no intention to be consoled by anyone of you. Just leave me alone."</p>
<p>"Robb, I did it all for you, you must understand....."</p>
<p>"Is that so, mother? You nearly killed my cousin, an innocent child, for me? Is that what I should understand? Or that you and Sansa planned an attack on our own family, which lead to countless deaths so I could become the King? Tell me, Mother, what should I understand?"</p>
<p>He turned to the man he had always known as his father.</p>
<p>"And you, what do you want to say? Maybe like you tried to keep Jon with his family, that you wanted to protect Aunt Lyanna's child, fulfill your last words to her? It must be something like that, right?"</p>
<p>He knew it was not right what he was saying, but at the moment, he didn't care. His eyes found his sister at last, whose haughty expression irritated him more.</p>
<p>"And you, my sweet sister. You will do anything to become a queen, right, even let your family be harmed so that you can call yourself a queen? Isn't that what you and mother did?"</p>
<p>He would have gone on a more extended rant, but at that moment, a guard wearing Stark colors entered the tent.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, My Lords, My ladies, the crown prince is waiting outside and has requested a meeting with Lord Stark, My Lord."</p>
<p>His father started standing up when the guard spoke again.</p>
<p>"I apologize, My Lord. I meant he wants to meet you." The guard said, eyes fixed on him and left when he nodded.</p>
<p>"I will see all of you later." That was all he said before leaving the tent. It took him some time to reach where the crown prince was waiting outside the camp, but his eyes were not fixed on Aegon Targaryen but on the two giant wolves running towards him. He barely had time to signal his guards to stay back before the grey wolf pounced on him. Once again, he was laughing and crying at the same time as he dealt with the over-affectionate greeting of his friend. Once he had managed to stand up, ghosts too came near him. He leaned forwards to grasp at his white fur.</p>
<p>"Thank you for keeping him safe, ghost."</p>
<p>The red eyes of the dire wolf seemed to stare deep inside him before bumping its snout against him. He jerked back as the voice of the crown prince he had forgotten about reached him.</p>
<p>"I will never understand how you Starks are so comfortable with them. I don't think I will ever have the courage to be so friendly with Malinda."</p>
<p>He wiped his eyes and walked towards the log the crown prince was sitting on.</p>
<p>"I raised him from when he was a tiny pup, your grace, at least I did it so my last world. You can't fear something you have once seen cowering from a chicken as it was chased around the yard."</p>
<p>The crown prince gave a small laugh as he rubbed Ghost, who had laid down next to him.</p>
<p>"It's difficult to imagine them small."</p>
<p>"Aye, Your grace."</p>
<p>"Hmm, I came here to discuss a few more things with you, Lord Stark, but first, I would like to know you a little more."</p>
<p>"Your Grace," came the questioning reply.</p>
<p>"Aemon cares a lot about you, Robb Stark. He is angry with every Stark except you and Rickon. Your younger half-brother is not here, so it would be you who I can get to know more."</p>
<p>"Your Grace, I..."</p>
<p>The Crown prince leaned back a little more in a relaxed position.</p>
<p>"I am not trying to form a brotherhood here, Lord Stark. I just wanted to understand you a little more, as along with my brother's favorite Stark, you are also the one who will rule over the most extensive realm of the Kingdom I might rule one day."</p>
<p>"Might, Your Grace?" </p>
<p>The crown prince looked at him with a smile that was filled with sadness.</p>
<p>"Not all of us are going to survive the upcoming War, Lord Stark, maybe none of us if we don't manage to defeat the horrors that are coming for us. And even if we do win, I am not sure that the Kingdom would stay the way as it is now. So yes, there is no guarantee that I will one day rule upon all the realms."</p>
<p>"Aye, Your Grace. What would you like to know about me?"</p>
<p>"You can start from your childhood moments with Aemon."</p>
<p>Both young men talked for a long time, discussing the things they had observed about Aemon Targaryen. Aegon Targaryen learned a lot about how his younger brother was growing up, while Robb Stark learned how much Jon had changed from the last time he saw him. Once they were done talking about him, Aegon looked at Robb Stark with a serious expression.</p>
<p>"I came here to talk about some more things, Robb. First, there is the matter of Dragonglass. Right now, the only accessible source we have of that stone is the island of Dragonstone. The Crown has already started looking for miners for that, and I believe we will soon begin to ship them off. The Grandmaester informed me that there is one more place in the Kingdom known for supplying this stone, and that place falls under your jurisdiction."</p>
<p>Robb tried to think about any such place in North, but nothing came up. He was sure Maester Luwin had never mentioned something like that. His confused expression must have been clear to the crown prince as he provided the answer.</p>
<p>"I am talking about Skagos, Lord Stark, the island under the Dominion of House Magnar, which answers to Winterfell I was told."</p>
<p>Robb shook his head as he recalled the words of Maester Luwin about those Islands.</p>
<p>"Only theoretically, Your Grace. They have not had any contact with the mainland for more than 100 years, and I never received any reply from them in my last world when I called all the banners. I am not even sure that whether people still reside there or whether they are what the legends say about them."</p>
<p>At the confused expression of the crown prince, he explained further.</p>
<p>"There are stories which say that they are descended from Giants; most of them say they are cannibal, half-wit savages, and things like that. I believe that the last time the North knew about the North had any contact with Skagosi was during the reign of your ancestor, King Daeron II Targaryen. They rebelled against House Stark, which lasted for years and claimed the lives of a lot of men, one of which was the then Lord Paramount of the North, Lord Barthogan Stark."</p>
<p>Aegon Targaryen was silent for a few moments as he considered Robb Stark's words.</p>
<p>"Hmm, well then, I believe it's time House Stark reclaim its control over them, Lord Stark. The realm needs that Dragonglass in the War that is coming. It would be easier to ship it to the Wall from Skagos than Dragonstone, which can also than ship it to the rest of the Kingdom to store and weaponize."</p>
<p>It took him only a few moments for Robb Stark to understand what the Crown Prince was saying.</p>
<p>"You don't believe that the Wall will be able to hold them back."</p>
<p>"No, Lord Stark, I don't. In Aemon's old world, they broke through using a dead Dragon. In this world, we know they would have a lot of them. So, no, I don't believe that we would be able to hold them back at the Wall for long. Which brings us to another point that I wanted to discuss."</p>
<p>"The North would have to be evacuated.", Robb murmured.</p>
<p>"Yes, all who can not fight or are not needed critically for support will have to be sent south. You will have to find a place in the Kingdom to do so. The Crown will support you in every possible way in this, and if you decide to attack Skagos, but it would be North who would have to plan, initiate and see both of them through."</p>
<p>Aegon Targaryen could only watch as the full weight of the coming future started crashing on the man, and he hoped that Robb was strong enough to bear it.</p>
<p>"You would also need to choose an heir soon, Robb. Whoever you decide upon would need to be trained and informed. House Stark will be the one to lead this War as they had done once a long time, and it will not have the luxury to stumble should its Lord fall. There is also the matter of your marriage, which would have to be decided earnestly."</p>
<p>Seeing the man's shaken state, Aegon decided to inform the man about something that might help him.</p>
<p>"I understand that with what you have faced recently, all this might feel overwhelming to you."</p>
<p>"Just a little, Your Grace." came the whispering reply.</p>
<p>"That's why father and I have agreed to let your father remain at Winterfell for a time period of two years, which can be extended should we feel it is needed."</p>
<p>He raised his hand to stop the expected interruption.</p>
<p>"No, Robb, your father is not being pardoned. He will be escorted straight to the Wall from here, where he will take his oaths. Once it is done, the Lord Commander will release him from his duties to act as the Watch's liaison to Winterfell. Should the War's end be favorable to the living, he would return back to Night's Watch and join them in whatever their new mission would be."</p>
<p>Aegon smiled at the relieved expression on Robb's face before standing up.</p>
<p>"We will meet once more before you leave, Lord Stark."</p>
<p>With that, he started walking in the direction of the location of the next person he wanted to meet, the camp of Stormlands. As Ghost joined him with the guards forming up behind them, he wondered how Rhaenys' meeting with Olenna Tyrell went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys, sorry for the late update. With my laptop and tablet shot to hell, it has become difficult to write. I don't have access to my grammer softwares and its really tough to write on a mobile phone. I have started saving for a new laptop, but since I am aiming for a gaming laptop, it might take some time. Untill then, the update schedule will not go back to what it was. I will try to do them a little faster, but can't promise anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 1386 days before the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Royal court takes place as the Targaryen learn about an old enemy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Early next day, Robb Stark found himself walking towards the Great Hall of the Red Keep along with his family and the major Lords of the North. They had been summoned to attend the Royal court today, and from the number of people around, it was clear that other realms had been summoned too. Inside the hall, they were directed to move ahead and stand near the Iron Throne. A quick glance around the hall showed a large number of armed Targaryen guards standing all around. Soon after, the place opposite to them was filled by Stannis Baratheon and other storm lords, while House Martell came to stand beside him and others. It was interesting for him to note that Westerlands and the Riverlanders were the ones who stood at last, with a large number of guards standing beside them. Soon after, a herald announced the King and the Queen as they entered the room, but they were not alone.</p>
<p>Muttering broke out in the room on seeing the large Direwolf that was accompanying them. Ghost sniffed around the throne as the King walked up to it before lying down in front of it. Once the Queen was seated, the Herald announced all Prince and Princess and their Grandmother. Another two Direwolfs accompanied them,  one sitting down in front of Prince Viserys while the other near Rhaella Targaryen. Robb had to snap at the Lords of the North to quit their mutterings, which was getting the attention of most of the court as the King started speaking.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Red Keep, My Lords, and My Ladies. You all have been summoned here to learn the final decisions the Crown has made for the events in the past, and regarding the war that is coming. Now, I know some of you suspect that the things you all saw the day before were some sort of mockery, but I assure you, they were real. The stories we heard about Other and Wights are now more than that, and they are coming for us."</p>
<p>The King's eyes were focused on the Reach Houses as he spoke the later part.</p>
<p>"With that, I have decided to forego the tax that the North pays to the Crown."</p>
<p>A growl ripped through the room, silencing all the mutterings that had started after the King's announcement. Robb had to stifle his laugh after seeing the Lords of Stromland inch back from Ghost, who had been the one to growl. The King continued on after sparing an amused glance at the Direwolf.</p>
<p>"This is not a boon for House Stark, My Lords, My ladies. House Stark has accepted that they rose in the Rebellion based on false information..."</p>
<p>Robb took a deep breath before looking up. He knew that the following few words from the King were going to damage House Stark's reputation, but there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>"... about a plot against them by House Targaryen. As such, bearing the responsibility, Eddard Stark had been removed from his position of the Lord Paramount of the North and has been sentenced to join the Night's Watch. Due to her involvement in the plot against House Targaryen, Catelyn Tully has been stripped of her name, and her marriage to Eddard Stark has been declared void. All the children from their marriage except Arya Stark have been removed from the line of succession and would be known as Sansa Snow, Brandon Snow, and Rickon Snow. Robb Stark, the legitimate son of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully, would be the new Lord of Winterfell, with Arya Stark as his heir. The North would now pay their taxes to the Night's watch.</p>
<p><br/>While his eyes remained fixed on the Iron throne, he could feel all the glares and the curious glances that the rest of the court was directing towards him. Fortunately, it remained so only for a few moments as the King continued speaking.</p>
<p>"House Tully has been found guilty of breaking their oaths to House Targaryen once again. I had been lenient with them the last time, but it is clear that the trouts can never be trusted to keep to their words."</p>
<p>Even though he had never paid much attention to the decorum lessons, he knew what the King just said broke every rule out there. The reigning monarch was making fun of one of its vassals openly in front of others, taunting their name and their House colors. The Riverlands looked quite angry, but none of them said anything.</p>
<p>"For their crimes against the Crown, Hoster Tully, Brynden Tully, and Edmure Tully are sentenced to the Wall. The castle of Riverrun will be demolished, and its resources will be used to rebuild the home of the next Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, my son, Aemon Targaryen."</p>
<p>This time the uproar was much louder. The implication of what the King had just said was setting a dangerous precedent. That the Crown could dissolve a major house like House Tully and appropriate its position was something that had never been done before. There was also the fact that doing so would give House Targaryen the control of the central position of the Kingdom along with a lot of men.</p>
<p>Edmure Tully, who had been blaming his father and sister for the situation they were in, despite being an active participant, grinned at hearing the outrage. Ever since they had been informed about their fate, his father had lost his mind, ranting at the Targaryens and the Starks, but not him. He knew that the other houses were not going to let it happen and was fairly confident that he might be able to get off by blaming his father and sister. Just as he was getting ready to speak, a hair curdling and quickly becoming familiar sound cut across the room, shaking even the giant pillars. The loud roar told everyone that the Dragon was near, and the outrage quieted down immediately. The King was openly smiling and continued on, as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>"The resources gathered from destroying Riverrun would be used to rebuild Harrenhal, which would be the seat of Aemon Targaryen from here on. Prince Viserys Targaryen would resign from the position of the Hand and would act as Prince Aemon's regent for the time being. The betrothal agreement with Princess Arrianne of House Martell has been broken with mutual agreement."</p>
<p>Most people in the room noticed the anger on Prince Doran's face, but only some of them seemed to share that emotion.</p>
<p>"For the help that House Baratheon has provided in the times of need, House Targaryen has decided to grant it one of the world's most coveted secrets. My Lords, My Ladies, very soon, Storm's end would be the only place in the known world to know and produce the weapons made of Valyrian Steel."</p>
<p>This time the murmurs were one of excitement as the crowd looked at the Baratheon Lord. Stannis faced it all with a stern-faced visage, but Shireen blushed as the attention was focused on her. A lot of people who had rejected or declined the marriage proposals for her, started regretting it. Plans were being made already to get their sons, brothers, or other relatives to marry the young woman, but it was all for naught. While the King didn't announce it, Shireen was already betrothed to her cousin, Gendry Water. Stannis had met up the young man the day before, and after both Gendry and Shireen had agreed to the proposal late evening, he had formalized the betrothal with House Targaryen acting as Gendry's family.</p>
<p>"House Arryn had risen against the Crown twice in the past twenty years. Last time, I showed leniency, for they had risen to protect their wards. While I can forgive him once again for rising on the base of a plot against the Crown unknowingly, no longer can I trust Lord Jon Arryn as my Lord Paramount. He is sentenced to the Wall to join the Night's watch. His wife, Lysa Arryn, is stripped of her name due to her involvement in the plot against the Crown and would be brought to Kingslanding to face the punishment for her action. Lord Royce would act as the Regent of Vale until Robin Arryn comes to the age and ascends to the position of the Lord Paramount of Vale."</p>
<p>Rhaegar had decided not to remove Robin as of now, for he was banking on the fact that Lysa Arryn would take care of the problem herself after listening to the news of her fate. In case it did not happen so, he would have more than enough time to find proof from Littlefinger, for whom the hunt was already on. It would also lessen the anger of Vale Lords for the Crown, seeing as he was not punishing Vale much.</p>
<p>"The Reach had declared itself neutral in the last conflict. While I respect them not to raise arms against us, they also did not move to support the Crown, despite being oath-bound to do so. Considering all this, I am imposing a double tax payment rate for the next ten years on the Reach and complete restructuring of the food prices that they have been offering. Being the one to command them to do, I am holding House Tyrell responsible. To compensate for their actions, Loras Tyrell would be traveling to the Wall to join the Night's watch, while Margaery Tyrell would be betrothed to Prince Viserys, with the marriage set to happen a year from now. Lord Tyrell would also no longer be known as the Warden of the South; rather, I am bestowing that title upon Lord Randyll Tarly from henceforth. House Tyrell will continue to hold the position of the Lord Paramount of the Reach."</p>
<p>This time, there was not much disturbance, as even the most oblivious players of the Game of Thrones realized what was happening. House Targaryen was neutralizing or dismantling the powers that could oppose them while expanding their area of influence by binding different regions directly to them. King Rhaegar had dissolved a great house, the damaged reputation of one other, made another deeply indebted to House Targaryen, and finally, put the future of one in question by setting grounds for a member of House Targaryen to take it over. Before the Rebellion, House Targaryen would have never dared to do so, but the arrival of the Dragons had given them the power that once brought six of the seven Kingdoms to knees, and now they were using that power to change things to their advantage. The Leaders of the Rebellion, both who organized and who had remained hidden, were all regretting their actions, but the threat by Prince Aemon to go after their families had bound their hands. None of them could risk thinking that it was a bluff, for the payment for the wrong decision would be too high.</p>
<p>Rhaegar, who had been enjoying a lot on his seat on the Iron Throne, let everyone in the court realize the meaning of his actions. For too long he had to compromise and sacrifice things, allowing the Great Houses to bully him for whatever they wanted. His father's actions had left him in a weakened place, but now, with the arrival of Aemon's dragons, for the first time, he was able to do as he wished.</p>
<p>"For being the one that planned and initiated the plot against House Stark and the Rebellion against House Targaryen, Tywin Lannister is hereby sentenced to Death by Execution. His youngest son, Tyrion Lannister, will travel to Harrenhal as House Targaryen's ward, while Ser Jaime Lannister will become House Lannister's regent. Ser Jaime would still be a Kingsgaurd and would only hold the position till the end of the Great War. Afterward, Tyrion Lannister will step up to his birthright and become Lord of House Lannister."</p>
<p>Rhaegar couldn't control the grin that appeared on his face as he looked at the rage-filled face of Tywin Lannister. He still remembered the times when the Lion Lord had walked out of his solar with a smug face after basically demanding whatever he had wanted. If not for Ser Jaime's own insistence, he would have even got his heir back a long ago. Now, looking down, he forced the one thing the Tywin Lannister would have never let happen; he felt like getting up and dancing. Noting to do so later in his own chambers, he continued on.</p>
<p>"Cersei Tully, for her part in the plot against House Targaryen, is stripped of the name of her husband and would be once again known as Cersei Lannister. She will face her punishments in the Bear Islands, where she and her daughter, Myrcella Rivers, would reside till the end of their time. Should Cersei Lannister ever step back on the mainland, she would be charged with treason and punished accordingly. Her eldest son, Joffrey Rivers, will be sent to the Wall to join the Night's watch, while Tommen Rivers will join the Citadel."</p>
<p>Ravens had already been sent to the loyal forces in Riverlands to imprison Cersei and her children, or should they fail to enter Riverrun, to besiege the castle until further notice.</p>
<p>"And finally, the Iron Islands have declared themself independent, and Balon Greyjoy has crowned himself the King, once again."</p>
<p>The atmosphere became a little light as most of the people in the room smiled.</p>
<p>"Negotiation will start soon to bring them back in the fold, but should it fail, forces would be assembled to assault the Islands, as we cannot let them plunder our lands and attack our people while our men would be fighting in the North."</p>
<p>Rhaegar stood up from his throne and walked to the first step.</p>
<p>"I would once again like to be frank. Once the court ends and the sentences are carried out, everyone is free to return to their homes. In a few years, all of us would be fighting a war of survival, a war that would decide whether our family would live or die. Go back, and start preparing.  Learn everything you can about the Others and the age of Heroes. Should anyone find something important, there is an open invitation to share it with the Crown. Most of us have stories of ancestors that fought and defeated the monsters that are coming for us. Very soon, we would be needing that information. It could be anything, weapons, tactics, weakness, strengths, anything, that seems important or relevant. These dead men, they are coming to kill every one of us, they cannot be reasoned with, negotiated with, or allied with, well until you are dead. I have learned that they do not eat, do not drink, do not tire, do not drown, and cannot be destroyed with standard steel weapons. In a few weeks, shipments of Dragonglass, which along with Valyrian Steel can kill these dead men, will start leaving Dragonstone. While the majority of the mined stone would go to the Wall and the North, every Great House in the realm would get what we can spare. I request you all to look for any possible place in your realms where such stone could be found. House Targaryen would bear all the costs of mining and shipping, should something be found."</p>
<p>After a few more serious requests, Rhaegar declared the court closed. Once everyone but his family had left, he turned towards them to inquire about their thoughts. Daenerys still felt that they had been too hard on the Houses that rose in Rebellion, which Aemon countered with something he had probably learned in his old world.</p>
<p>"The one who achieves the victory will always have the right to dictate terms to who lost, Aunt, because the reverse of that is unnatural. Should it be allowed to happen, the conflict will happen again as you never truly won the one proceeding it."</p>
<p>Rhaegar shook his head after hearing another of his son's difficult-to-understand sayings, while Aegon, on the other hand, seemed to be memorizing it. They were still discussing about the day's court when the guards at the door announced the arrival of Lord Varys. Rhaegar frowned as he signaled the Kingsgaurd to step closer before allowing the Spider to enter. He became more concerned after seeing Varys, who looked a little disturbed.</p>
<p>"Lord Varys, you have been missing for quite a time."</p>
<p>"I apologize, Your Grace. I left the Red Keep once it became apparent that House Targaryen would lose and  had started arranging men to evacuate the Royal family when Prince Aemon arrived."</p>
<p>"So you ran away like a rat leaving a sinking ship, huh. That's a bold thing to admit for a person your position, Varys." Rhaneys observed in a stern tone.</p>
<p>"I am not a fighter, Princess. By leaving early, I was in a far better position to help House Targaryen than staying behind."  </p>
<p>He then turned to look at Aemon, who was rubbing Ghost's fur.</p>
<p>"My prince, I apologize for not paying more attention to everything that had happened at the Tower of Joy...."</p>
<p>Aemon raised his hands, stopping the bald man.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, Lord Varys. Nobody expected Lord Stark to make such decisions. Everyone fell for the image they had of the man in their mind, so you don't need to apologize."</p>
<p>When Varys visibly relaxed, Rhaegar became curious about it. He had never seen the spymaster apologize to anyone, even when his mistakes had lead to the death of others.</p>
<p>"You seem quite affected by Aemon's past, Lord Varys."</p>
<p>"I am, Your Grace. A year before Robert Baratheon's Rebellion, I learned that one of my family members was still alive, my sister. By the time I was able to find her location, she had already passed away. It took me another a few months to find out that she had died in childbirth, as her husband's manse was attacked a few days after it, killing him and all others. I was unable to find any information about the twins that had been born that day for a long time. It took seven years of continuous search by my men to locate them, but it was too late. When the sellswords I had sent to retrieve them arrived at the manse in Lys where they were known to be, my nephew was already dead. The conditions of his death were near similar to the one that Prince Aemon faced, but unlike him, my nephew did not survive through it. The sellswords rescued my niece before burning the manse to the ground along with its other inhabitants."</p>
<p>"And where is your niece now, Varys?" Rhaella enquired, her voice soft in ways that told how shaken she was.</p>
<p>"With the people who would protect her at all cost, Your Grace."</p>
<p>Silence spread in the room for a few moments as the King stared at his spymaster.</p>
<p>"Why are you telling us all this, Lord Varys?"</p>
<p>The spymaster took a deep breath before answering.</p>
<p>"Because the Crown would need men to fight the war that is coming, Your Grace, and my niece and I can provide you with a lot of them. After all, we are kin, even if its a little distant."</p>
<p>All three dire wolves rumbled as they moved forward to stand in front of the Royal family. While Aemon had guessed what the spymaster could be insulating, others hadn't.</p>
<p>"Kin? What are you talking about, Varys?"</p>
<p>Varys hesitated for a moment but answered when Aemon nodded at him.</p>
<p>"My niece is with the Golden Company, your grace. They are protecting her for she shares a part of her name with the person that founded the company, Sera Blackfyre."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any reviews/comments/suggestion are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>